La Marque de Lumière
by Etincelle-hime
Summary: Anko, Asuma, Kakashi et Kurenai sont envoyés en mission de type A au secours d'une amie d'Hokage le troisième. Qui sont les mystérieux ravisseurs des enfants de Tran Shirou? Quelles sont ces blessures encore fraiches qui se rouvrent chez nos Jonin?
1. Chapter 1

Une page de plus, tournée au moins pour la quinzième fois. Jamais il ne se lassera de parcourir ces lignes insouciantes...

Songeant que s'il revoit maître Jiraya, il lui demandera la date de la sortie du prochain volume (« La Furie du Batifolage »... Tout est dans le titre !), Kakashi Hatake, le Ninja Copieur du village caché de Konoha marche sous les arbres d'un pas tranquille. Il est midi passé de quelques minutes Des potagers sur le bord du chemin émanent les parfums des tomates mûries par les rayons du soleil estival.

Kakashi abaisse un peu plus le bandeau qui lui couvre déjà partiellement le haut du visage. Il préfère la fraîcheur de l'ombre, qui le maintient éveillé... _Oh et puis zut_, c'est la saison la plus morte de l'année, on est en temps de paix relative, et puis tous ces garnements de l'école des ninjas sont en cours. Le Jonin aux cheveux gris s'écarte du chemin d'un pas traînant et s'avance à travers champs. Les épis de blé sont tous jaunes, prêts à éclater, un vent tiède les fait doucement onduler. Kakashi marche quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que les derniers toits de Konoha aient disparu derrière l'océan champêtre, puis s'arrête et regarde autour de lui. _Hum..._ un beau petit rocher plat, déjà préchauffé, semble avoir été mis là juste pour lui. Décidément, l'appel est trop tentant. Kakashi s'étend de tout son long sur la pierre. C'est plutôt confortable... Il faudra se rappeler de sa position, pour tous ces moments de désoeuvrement où il n'a pour seul désir que de se retrouver seul avec ses pensées... Et son vieux bouquin tout écorné, évidemment.

Page 75... _Reprenons_.

Kakashi tente de lire un peu, mais le soleil est vraiment trop inquisiteur. Une douce torpeur commence à l'engourdir. Ce sont sûrement les ramen du repas qui étaient un peu trop copieux. Une bonne petite sieste digestive, et il n'y paraîtra plus !

Il ferme lentement les yeux. La lumière devient toute rose à travers ses paupières.

_Pour une fois, cauchemars, ne hantez pas mon sommeil..._ prie-t-il tout bas, avant de s'endormir.

... Cette fois-ci, il aura le sourire aux lèvres

... ' FUTON ! Bise étourdissante !

Kakashi, après avoir lancé cette attaque, bondit sur ses pieds. La personne qui s'approchait a valdingué dans les herbes hautes, disparaissant de sa vue.

- Nan mais ça va pas ? s'exclame-t-elle.

Kakashi passe ses mains sur son visage.

- Bon sang, Anko, tu ne vois pas que je dormais ?

Elle se relève en s'époussetant. Elle porte un long manteau beige. Paradoxalement, c'est toujours en été qu'elle est la plus couverte.

- Justement, tu étais si mignon, je voulais m'approcher pour te réveiller en douceur.

- C'est réussi...

- En tous cas tu n'étais pas très prudent ! Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu te tuer sans que tu puisses esquisser un geste.

Kakashi s'étire, rempoche à contrecoeur le « Paradis du Batifolage ». Anko n'a apparemment pas l'air disposée à le laisser finir sa sieste.

- Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Anko le regarde avec amusement.

- Tu n'as pas peur d'avoir une drôle de marque de bronzage, avec ton affreux masque et ton bandeau à la « rebelle » ?

- ...

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrête de te charrier. Le maître Hokage veut nous voir.

Kakashi et Anko reviennent sur le chemin, le premier regardant obstinément ses pieds.

- Nous ?

- Ils nous a convoqués moi, toi, Asuma et Kurenai.

- La politesse veut que tu dises « moi » en dernier, tu savais ça ?

- Tu me cherches, Hatake ?

-...

Les deux ninjas arrivent dans le village. Les rues sont désertes, à l'heure la plus chaude de la journée. C'est donc sans rencontrer qui que ce soit qu'ils arrivent devant la maison d'Hokage le troisième. Kurenai et Asuma les attendent déjà, assis sur les marches du perron.

- Et bien, vous en avez mis, du temps ! s'exclame Asuma, l'air contrarié.

Anko hausse les épaules.

- C'est la faute de l'autre ébouriffé, qui dormait comme un loir.

Comme Kakashi lui jette un regard meurtrier, Kurenai tempère les choses.

- C'est bon, on est au complet, maintenant. On peut aller voir le maître Hokage...

Les quatre Jonin pénètrent dans la grande demeure, baissant instinctivement le ton dans ces lieux emprunts de la mémoire du village.

Quand ils arrivent devant la porte de la salle d'audiences d'Hokage le troisième, après avoir gravi plusieurs étages d'escaliers, Kakashi s'éclaircit la gorge avant que Kurenai ne toque.

- Dites, quelqu'un sait pourquoi le vieux nous a convoqués ?

Anko lui tapote la joue, amusée.

- On dirait bien que tu te réveilles, l'ébouriffé !

- Je crois que c'est une mission... Une mission collective.

- Merde...

Les trois paires d'yeux se posent sur Kakashi, qui vient de grogner cette parole.

- Cache ta joie, surtout ! lui dit Asuma, le reproche perçant dans sa voix.

- Et bien, vous attendiez une invitation spéciale ?

- Maître Hokage... saluent les quatre ninjas à l'unisson, devant la silhouette de leur chef, dont la silhouette trapue s'encadre dans la porte ouverte.

La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre. L'Hokage s'installe dans un monceau de coussins, lieu favori de ses méditations. Sa longue pipe à la bouche, il regarde les quatre ninjas s'installer devant lui avant de se racler bruyamment la gorge.

- Voilà quatre Jonins bien désoeuvrés ...

- Oh, vous savez...commence Kakashi.

Il s'interrompt au coup de coude bien placé que lui donne Anko. L'Hokage sourit.

- On voudrait profiter du beau temps, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez pouvoir vous balader un peu.

Il leur lance à tous les quatre des rouleaux de parchemin, que les ninjas s'empressent de déplier.

- Une mission de Type A...

- Ca faisait un bail, tiens !s'exclame Anko, déjà toute enthousiaste.

Puis, comme Kakashi lui jette un regard désespéré.

- On va bien s'amuser !

Asuma hausse les sourcils.

- Se rendre chez cette Tran Shiroû est considéré comme une mission de type A ?

Hokage le troisième hoche la tête.

- Madame Shiroû est une ancienne notable de Konoha, qui a déménagé sur la côte après son mariage avec un riche banquier du Sud. C'est une femme de confiance, j'ai connu son père et son grand-père. Si elle fait appel aux Jonin de Konoha, c'est pour de bonnes raisons. Il semblerait qu'elle court un danger dont elle n'a même pas pu informer le messager qu'elle m'a envoyé. Comme elle est une amie de la famille, et que de plus elle a contribué financièrement à beacoup d'œuvres pour notre village, je ne peux la laisser dans le besoin.

Anko se lève d'un bond, toute heureuse.

- On va à la plage, alors ? Génial, j'avais pas bonne mine, ces derniers temps.

- Quatre Jonin pour une seule personne, ce n'est pas un peu trop ? Demande Kakashi, seul à être resté assis.

Le maître Hokage sourit en tassant le tabac dans sa pipe.

- Ca ne peut que te faire du bien, Kakashi. Tu me remercieras, après coup.

_Remercier le vieux singe... C'est ça !_ se dit tout bas le ninja copieur. _Bon. Qu'est-ce que j'emmène ?_

Le « Paradis du Batifolage », évidement. Une petite écharpe au cas où... Kakashi est un peu frileux, surtout les nuits d'été. Un masque de rechange...Ah, oui, un réveil. Ne pas oublier le réveil. Quelques billets roulés dans ses chaussettes fétiches, rouges à motifs en shurikens... En parlant de shurikens, quatre tous neufs seront les bienvenus. Allez, on les ajoute aussi. Un peigne... Ouais, mais ça sert à quoi, de nouveau ? Bon. On le prend quand même, sinon Anko et Kurenai vont râler parce que certains ne font aucun effort d'esthétique.

Tous les étuis à rouleaux sont pleins...Kakashi jette un œil à sa montre... encore un peu de temps pour un casse croûte !

- Héhéhé...

Kakashi débusque une ravissante pomme rouge dans un saladier. Elle est juteuse et croquante, ce qui donne au ninja aux cheveux d'argent des élans de lyrisme.

- Pomme verte,

Amère pour rester alerte...

(Kakashi est un grand ninja, mais un piètre poète...)

- Pomme rouge...

- Hé, tu te bouges ?

- ANKO ! Nomdedieudebordelde... On frappe avant d'entrer !s'écrie Kakashi en se couvrant précipitamment le visage avec une serviette de bain.

Anko, l'air diabolique, s'installe dans le canapé.

- Tu sais qu'on avait rendez-vous il y a un quart d'heure à l'entrée du village ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi, alors ?

- Je suis venue m'assurer que tu ne roupillais pas encore, l'ébouriffé.

Kakashi, qui a remis son masque, ferme son sac.

- C'est bon, je suis prêt !

Sur le chemin, Anko regarde l'heure.

- Toi qui es champion pour ça, il faudra que tu nous trouves une excuse pour le retard.

Kakashi, mal luné, ne répond pas. Anko sifflote tranquillement, puis s'interrompt.

- Dis-moi, ce n'était pas si grave, que je voie ton visage...

- ...

- Pourquoi tu gardes ce masque débile ? Tu sais qu'il t'amoche terriblement ?

_Et je vais passer des jours et des nuits avec elle..._ songe Kakashi, maussade malgré la chaleur torride qui règne.

- C'est vrai, quoi, tu portes ça depuis que t'es gamin. Ca fait des années qu'on se connaît, et je n'ai jamais vu ta figure !

- ...

Anko s'agace.

- Si tu crois que le style « baroudeur taciturne et mystérieux » va te permettre de tomber les filles, tu te goures complètement, l'ébouriffé.

- ...

- Tête à claques !

- Voilà Asuma et Kurenai ' Kakashi agite la main, soulagé de les voir ' Hello la compagnie ! Désolé, mais on a aidé une vieille dame aveugle à trouver son chemin, alors...


	2. L'honneur des Arama

- Tu vois, Kurenai, il y a des fois où je me dis qu'un beau mariage vaut mieux que la poursuite d'un idéal ancestral, songe Anko tout haut, en caressant du bout des doigts un beau buffet marqueté.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas tort, murmure la jeune Jonin, contemplant rêveusement la belle pièce dans laquelle la domestique les a conduits.

- C'est vrai que cette vie a un certain confort, admet une voix claire.

Une silhouette en kimono s'encadre dans la porte d'entrée. C'est une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années, aux longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, et aux yeux verts comme deux feuilles tout juste sorties de leurs bourgeons. Chacun des quatre Jonin reste quelques secondes immobile et muet, impressionnés par l'aura chaleureuse que dégage la nouvelle venue.

Elle fait un sourire affable.

- Vous devez être les quatre ninjas de Konoha que j'ai demandé... Vous avez fait vite !

Kakashi, qui s'était légèrement vautré dans un fauteuil, se relève sur l'invitation du regard insistant d'Anko. Asuma s'incline, imité par ses compagnons.

- Je suis Asuma Sarutobi. Voici Anko Mimarashi, Kurenai Yûhi et Kakashi Hatake.

- Oh-oh... Je n'ai pas remis les pieds à Konoha depuis dix ans, mais voilà de bien beaux noms qui résonnent dans mes souvenirs...Je pense être bien tombée !

Elle fait un pas sur le côté pour faire place à sa domestique, qui pose un plateau de thé sur le sol, et entreprend de le verser dans des tasses.

- Un thé brûlant est bon pour des voyageurs fatigués, même aux heures les plus chaudes de la journée. Asseyez-vous et buvez.

Les quatre ninjas ne se font pas prier. Seul Kakashi décline la tasse que lui tend la domestique. Anko lâche un soupir à fendre l'âme, mais en vain. Ce n'est pas cette fois qu'elle verra le visage du ninja copieur.

- Euh... Qu'en est-il du jeune homme que nous avons trouvé dans la forêt ?demande Kurenai.

- Seita ? Oh, je l'ai fait transporter chez le médecin du village. Apparemment, sa blessure n'est pas bien grave. Il a tout de même eu beaucoup de chance, pour que vous le trouviez sur votre route.

- Nous nous sommes fait attaquer par son ou ses agresseurs, dit Asuma entre deux gorgées. Vous connaissez ce garçon, apparemment.

- Disons qu'il habite dans le village. C'est le fils d'un pêcheur...enfin, je pense qu'il y a peu de chances pour que son agression ait un rapport avec la mission pour laquelle je vous ai demandés. Je vais vous exposer la situation sur le champ, ainsi vous saurez à quoi vous attendre.

Elle fait signe à la domestique de sortir, veille à ce que la porte soit bien fermée, puis vient se rasseoir auprès des quatre Jonin.

- Je n'ai pas pu faire parvenir l'objet de votre travail à votre maître, Hokage le troisième. Cela concerne une affaire réellement privée. Elle met en jeu l'honneur de ma famille. Je ne sais pas si le nom d'Arama vous dit quelque chose, mais c'était le mien avant que je me marie... C'était celui d'une famille respectée. Je compte parmi mes ancêtres de très grands guerriers de Konoha, et d'autres villages cachés de ce pays. Au sein de ma génération, je suis la seule à avoir pu mettre au monde des enfants, à transmettre le sang des Arama. Je suis veuve depuis cinq ans, à présent. Mon très cher mari est mort, emporté dans son sommeil par une crise cardiaque, et m'a laissé une fille et deux garçons, âgés respectivement de 18, 12 et 8 ans. Aranda, Kyô et Shin. Mon frère cadet, Yôki, m'a heureusement aidé dans leur éducation. Il m'a été d'un réel secours. Mais il y a quelques mois, il est entré dans une sorte d'organisation, les « Fils du Cerisier », un peu plus au Nord, sur la côte. A partir de ce moment-là, il est devenu... Plus froid avec moi. Il a cherché à monter mes enfants contre moi, leur disant que j'étais responsable de la mort de leur père, reniant le sang qui est aussi le sien. A plusieurs reprises, j'ai ainsi du faire face à la révolte de mes propres enfants...Un peu dur, n'est-ce pas ? Nos relations ont empiré, nous nous disputions sans cesse, à propos de l'éducation des enfants. Lui rappelant que j'étais leur mère, j'ai sommé Yôki de me laisser agir comme bon me semblait. Il est parti en claquant la porte. C'était il y a une semaine... Deux jours plus tard ' Elle devient soudain blême, et agite frénétiquement son éventail, très émue ' j'ai trouvé les lits de mes enfants vides. Ils avaient disparu. Dans le village, puis dans toute la région, j'ai envoyé mon personnel à leur recherche, mais sans aucun succès. Par ailleurs, Yôki a quitté sa maison, emportant avec lui tous ses objets de valeur.

- Vous pensez que... commence Asuma.

Elle hoche la tête.

- Ca ne peut être que lui. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas inquiète pour la vie de mes enfants. Il les chérira comme il l'a toujours fait... Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est cette organisation... Elle doit avoir un lien avec l'enlèvement... Et cela m'angoisse énormément, j'ai si peur qu'ils leur fassent du mal...

Sa voix s'étouffe. Elle baisse les yeux quelques secondes, puis relève fièrement la tête.

- Je ne peux faire appel à la police. Cela ferait trop de bruit, trop de boue éclabousserait mon nom. Je demande vos services pour votre discrétion légendaire. Retrouvez Yôki, reprenez-lui mes enfants, ramenez-les moi sains et saufs.

Il est visible qu'elle tente tant bien que mal de dissimuler un grand trouble, derrière son attitude digne. Ses yeux étincellent de désespoir.

- Ils sont ma raison de vivre, je n'ai plus qu'eux, rendez-les moi !

- Eh, l'ébouriffé, si tu voulais bien lâcher ton livre, tu pourrais venir jeter un œil aux photos des gosses.

Le Jonin aux cheveux d'argent interrompt sa lecture à contrecoeur et se penche par-dessus l'épaule d'Asuma, qui tient en main les documents que leur a fourni Tran Shiroû.

- Ils sont plutôt chou, commente Kurenai, le regard posé sur les trois visages piqués de grands yeux verts au milieu des taches de rousseur.

- Le frère leur ressemble aussi beaucoup... On a intérêt à aller visiter sa maison, si on veut avoir une chance de retrouver sa trace et celle des gamins. Il habite Karuna, c'est à une quarantaine de kilomètres d'ici. On part tout de suite et on dort sur le chemin, ou on passe la nuit ici ?

- La solution me paraît évidente... marmonne Kakashi, étalant une natte du bout du pied, le long du mur. Après s'être étiré, il s'étend sur le côté, ouvre « Le Paradis du Batifolage » et attaque le cinquième chapitre.

- Merci d'avoir consulté l'équipe ! réplique sèchement Anko. Purée, il a perdu le sens du mot « groupe », celui-là !

-...

- Tu pourrais au moins répondre, quand je t'attaque !

-...

- Laisse, Anko. De toutes façons, je crois qu'on veut tous dormir confortablement.

Anko grommelle encore quelques secondes, puis va s'allonger à son tour, bientôt imitée par ses deux compagnons. Leurs respirations s'apaisent assez rapidement, lorsqu'ils sombrent dans le sommeil.

Un seul œil gris reste ouvert dans la pénombre, et lui encore une bonne heure avant de se clore pour de bon.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anko respire à pleins poumons avec un bonheur visible.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est bon !

Les quatre Jonin marchent sur une digue, au bord de l'océan. Le jour est levé depuis une heure à peine, mais le Soleil lance déjà de généreux rayons sur les vaguelettes. Une nouvelle journée caniculaire s'annonce. Des mouettes, profitant de la fraîcheur relative du matin, se lancent en quête de poissons, qu'elles attrapent par piqués au ras de l'eau. Les silhouettes fines des bateaux de pêche s'éloignent au large, quelques enfants séchant l'école courent dans le sable et se renversent dans les vagues à grands cris.

Asuma rejoint Kakashi, qui marche devant, le nez dans son livre malgré le beau paysage qui s'offre à ses yeux.

- Toi, tu n'aimes pas la mer...

Kakashi hausse les épaules.

Asuma soupire.

_Toujours à jouer les impassibles, celui-là..._

Il reste cependant à la hauteur de son ami, décidé à lui parler un peu.

- Il y a quatre mois que tu es parti, et tu reviens sans rien dire. Comment s'est déroulée ta mission ?

- Oh, c'était une infiltration. J'avais juste à collecter quelques informations sur l'un des nôtres... Il avait quitté le village pour s'installer dans une masure dans les falaises, puis il a carrément migré dans une grande ville du Nord, il y a six mois. C'était pas bien dur... il avait quitté Konoha pour se remettre d'un dépit amoureux, et a décidé sur un coup de tête de changer complètement d'air, de tout reprendre à zéro. Hokage-sensei était persuadé qu'il était en réalité un espion, mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui le prouvait.

Kakashi jette un regard derrière lui, pour voir si les deux filles sont encore assez loin derrière, puis demande à voix basse :

- Dis-moi, Asuma... Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à Anko ?

- Tu veux dire quoi par çà ?

- Heu...et bien elle n'était déjà pas très...calme, avant, disons. Mais depuis mon retour, pour le peu que j'ai pu lui parler, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a changé.

Le visage confiant d'Asuma s'assombrit.

- Tu as raison. Elle traverse une mauvaise période, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Elle n'en a parlé qu'à Kurenai.

- Mais Kurenai t'en a touché un mot, non ?

Kakashi relève avec amusement le petit sourire gêné de son compagnon.

- Effectivement. Tu sais, Orochimaru est parti du village...

- Je suis au courant, je te rappelle que j'étais là.

- Oui, ça doit faire une bonne petite année, maintenant. Mais certaines familles se sont plaintes, un peu partout dans le pays, de la disparition de leurs enfants. Certains ont été retrouvés morts, en pleine cambrousse, avec une marque caractéristique sur la gorge.

Kakashi fronce les sourcils.

- La marque d'Orochimaru...

- Oui. Ces gamins n'ont pas survécu aux souffrances qu'elle inflige. Tu sais bien qu'Anko possède aussi cette marque, et qu'elle l'a en plus acquise par sa propre volonté. Quand Orochimaru s'est retourné contre le village, elle ne l'a suivi qu'au début. Elle a ensuite réussi à se libérer partiellement de son emprise. Apparemment, elle ne se remet pas d'avoir un temps adhéré à sa cause.

- Tout le monde aurait pu commettre cette erreur, déclare Kakashi, sans grande conviction.

Il n'a jamais pu comprendre comment Anko avait consenti à suivre Orochimaru dans certains actes des plus extrêmes.

- De plus, poursuit Asuma, elle a peur d'elle-même, peur de cette marque qui la dévore encore, malgré les sceaux apposés par maître Sarutobi. Kurenai dit qu'Anko est persuadée que si Orochimaru revenait demain, elle embrasserait à nouveau sa cause.

- Ouais... Elle a un sacré poids sur la conscience, si je comprends bien... murmure Kakashi, le regard perdu dans le vague, loin devant lui.

_Les remords...C'est ce qu'il y a de pire dans nos existences..._

- Messieurs les ninjas ! Les interpelle soudain une petite voix fluette.

Les quatre Jonin se retournent comme une seule personne, et reconnaissent la jeune domestique de Tran Shiroû. Elle les rattrape et s'arrête au milieu du chemin, baissant timidement les yeux.

- Je voulais vous remercier pour Seita. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie...

- Bah, il était sur notre chemin, on n'allait pas le laisser mourir tout seul, dit Kurenai avec un gentil sourire. Comment va-t-il ?

- Il est tiré d'affaire... Sa blessure a beaucoup saigné, mais il pourra se lever dans un ou deux jours ' elle a un sourire charmé ' Il a une santé de fer, vous savez !

- A-t-il dit quelque chose à propos de ses agresseurs ?

- Non, malheureusement. De ce côté-là, il est complètement buté. Il dit qu'il en va de son honneur...

- Hum... Nous passerons peut-être le voir, en revenant ici avec les enfants de ta maîtresse.

La jeune fille salue avec gêne, et laisse les quatre ninjas poursuivre leur route.

- Ah, l'amour... Soupire Anko.

- Hein ? fait Kakashi.

- Et bien quoi ? Tu n'as même pas vu qu'elle en pinçait pour lui ?

- Rien ne le laissait paraître.

- Pfff... tu devrais quand même relever ton bandeau, histoire d'y voir vraiment quelque chose !

_Et ça recommence..._ rumine le ninja copieur en se replongeant dans son livre, résigné.


	3. Des adversaires sur la même piste?

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre à ma fic…l'intrigue se met en place…ne vous méprenez pas, ça sera de plus en plus sombre :) même si comme ça, on dirait pas :p …Voilà, alors j'espère que ca vous plait…et que vous me laisserez des commentaires !**

**Etincelle**

C'est à la tombée de la nuit que les quatre ninjas de Konoha arrivent à Karuna. C'est un tout petit hameau, blotti au pied de hautes falaises, tassé au bord d'une petite crique où dorment les bateaux qui viennent de rentrer au port. Les troquets se sont remplis, des clameurs joyeuses résonnent de l'autre côté des portes.

- Ca fait un bail qu'on n'a pas bu un verre ensemble, tous les quatre, constate Kurenai. Ce serait sympa de profiter de notre passage ici pour remédier à ça !

- Trouvons d'abord la maison de Yôki Shiroû, tempère Kakashi. Elle est située en bordure extérieure du village, normalement.

Ils n'ont plus longtemps à marcher jusqu'à arriver devant la petite masure dans laquelle demeurait le frère de la belle femme rousse.

Elle est haute d'un étage, perdue au milieu d'une forêt de bambous à laquelle les années ont permis d'envahir le jardin. Les Jonin s'approchèrent silencieusement de l'entrée.

- Vous croyez qu'il y a encore quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? Souffle Asuma.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le vérifier, répond Anko, en avançant d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

- Anko, n'ouvre pas cette...et merde... bon, on peut rentrer, maintenant, soupire Kakashi.

Toutes les persiennes sont fermées. Les couloirs poussiéreux de l'habitation sont plongés dans une pénombre dont la fraîcheur contraste avec l'atmosphère du dehors. Par signes de la main, les quatre ninjas se séparent. Asuma et Kurenai visitent le rez-de-chaussée, pendant qu'Anko et Kakashi montent à l'étage. Les marches de l'escalier émettent de légers grincements. L'homme aux cheveux argentés s'arrête devant une chambre à coucher.

- On dirait qu'il est parti très vite... constate-t-il en contemplant le lit défait comme si on venait d'en sortir, le fond de bouteille sur la table de chevet et le livre posé sur la tranche.

- Mais pourquoi avoir fermé toutes les persiennes, alors ? Pourquoi avoir pris cette précaution ?

- Il doit les avoir fermées avant d'être obligé de partir. Peut-être que le soleil se montrait trop insistant. Il doit faire une chaleur de four dans ce genre de maisons de pêcheurs.

Anko qui était passée devant Kakashi, se renverse légèrement en arrière, appuyant son dos contre lui.

- Petit malin. La canicule ne dure que depuis quelques jours.

Kakashi, qui avait tout d'abord hésité à se dégager pour faire une bonne blague à Anko en la laissant tomber à la renverse, préfère ne pas bouger, ne sachant pas comment elle le prendrait.

- Et bien alors je donne ma langue au chat. En tous cas, c'est désert.

Anko se redresse et entreprend d'aller ouvrir et vider tous les tiroirs du bureau et des commodes qui se trouvent dans la pièce.

- Enveloppes vides, timbres, papiers à lettre... titre de propriété du terrain... Quelques bouquins. C'est drôle, on a l'impression qu'il ne « vivait » pas vraiment ici. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu le temps d'emporter un monceau de choses, donc on aurait du trouver quelque chose ici...

- A moins que quelqu'un soit déjà passé par là !la coupe Kakashi, en désignant une grande armoire en acajou, plus précisément sa serrure de fer forgé.

Anko hausse les sourcils.

- Oh, elle a été forcée !

- Ca m'étonnerait que Yôki Shiroû soit responsable du saccage des ses propres meubles. Mais l'opération a été faite très proprement...En fait, un simple quidam ne verrait pas la différence entre ce type d'effraction et une ouverture « normale »...

- C'est un sort de déverrouillage qui a été utilisé, c'est ça ?

- Hum, oui... Quelqu'un a donc déjà visité la maison avant nous. Et probablement que ce quelqu'un cherchait la même chose que nous...

- Ah, ça commence à se corser, manquerait plus qu'un bon petit combat...

Elle est interrompue par un grand cri.

- Kurenai !

Les deux jonin se ruent vers le couloir, et pilent net en haut de l'escalier. Une silhouette noire bondit sur les premières marches, et un sifflement retentit.

- ON SE BAISSE !Hurle Anko en déséquilibrant Kakashi. Les deux ninjas se plaquent sur le sol, des shurikens passent juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Cette fois, je vais pas le rater, marmonne Kakashi, en sortant lui-même ses shurikens.

Il les lance dans le bas de l'escalier, comme s'ouvrir un passage, et dévale les marches, bondissant sur son assaillant comme un diable hors de sa boîte. Les deux adversaires roulent à terre, et s'empoignent violement.

- Ouaaah !

_Apparemment, Anko aussi se fait attaquer, là haut. Une embuscade...et on tombe dedans..._

Impossible de faire quelque incantation que ce soit, l'ennemi est trop proche, le couloir est trop étroit...

Il n'y a plus qu'à voir si la maîtrise du Taijutsu est au point !

Kakashi enchaîne les coups, en pare quelques uns. Mais son adversaire est très fort, lui aussi. Il semble connaître la manière la plus appropriée de se battre dans ces lieux confinés...

- Arcane Taijustsu du poing marteleur ! Siffle soudain la voix de l'inconnu.

Kakashi n'a pas le temps d'esquiver. Le poing de l'attaquant arrive dans son angle mort, une douleur violente l'assaille en plein flanc, et le projette contre le mur. Non, pas contre le mur, le volet... durant le quart de seconde que dure son trajet aérien, Kakashi réagit en une fraction de seconde, et lance ses talons en avant, perçant, avec la force de la vitesse à laquelle il a été projeté, persienne et fenêtre. Il atterrit au milieu des bambous.

_Ce n'est pas encore l'optimum, mais on peut faire avec... _

Il n'attend pas que l'autre ninja le rejoigne pour enchaîner signes et incantations.

- La morsure du loup !

Du sable sur le sol jaillissent alors des crocs ocres, qui se referment sur l'une des jambes de l'attaquant. Ce dernier pousse un cri de douleur, mais lance une autre incantation à une vitesse prodigieuse.

- Mokuton ! Les lances vertes !

Kakashi voit avec horreur les tiges de bambous tout autour de lui sortir de terre comme si elles y étaient à peine piquées, s'élever dans les airs et foncer droit sur lui, pointes en avant.

- Nom de ... !

Il bondit sur le côté, les évitant de justesse.

_Je ne suis plus habitué à combattre...ma dernière mission m'a empâté..._ se reproche-t-il tout bas.

La douleur le reprend soudain dans les côtes, le paralysant presque.

_Alors c'est ça, le poing marteleur...ouaille..._

Le visage d'Anko apparaît à la fenêtre.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non, non, ça ira !

L'autre va commencer une nouvelle incantation...

_L'attaquer et le laisser vivant..._

Pas si simple, surtout avec la colère qui monte en Kakashi.

Un Raikiri, et ce type irait manger les pissenlits par la racine...

L'esprit du ninja copieur fonctionne à la vitesse de l'éclair. Parer son attaque, puis le terrasser.

Il lève son bandeau d'une main.

_Sharingan_

L'autre exécute son attaque.

La même qu'avant, pas très originale, mais efficace !

- Mokuton ! Commence-t-il.

-...Les lances vertes ! Complète Kakashi.

Les tiges de bambous du ninja aux cheveux d'argent brisent une à une celles lancées par son adversaire, qui gémit de dépit.

Kakashi sourit sous son masque.

- Doton, les liens de sable !

Du sol surgissent des liens, qui saucissonnent l'inconnu en un clin d'œil.

Kakashi s'approche de lui, goguenard.

-Tu aurais du faire jardinier, pas combattant.

_Aouch_

Tout content de sa vanne, il en avait oublié le sort qui lui écrasait le flanc. Il manque de tomber, surpris par la douleur, mais reste debout.

L'autre ninja sourit.

Il a une bonne dizaine d'années de plus que Kakashi. Ses traits réguliers sont parcourus de cicatrices impressionnantes. Il a des yeux bleu sombre, étrangement opaques.

- Tu disais ?demande-t-il d'une voix suave.

-...

- ATTENTION EN DESSOUS ! Fait la voix d'Anko.

Kakashi saute sur le côté, juste à temps pour éviter le corps d'un autre ninja, qui s'écrase à terre dans un bruit mat. Anko se réceptionne à son tour sur le sol.

Elle jette un regard au prisonnier de Kakashi, déçue.

- Ah, zut, je croyais que je serai la seule à en choper un...

- Ouais, et le mien est en meilleur état ! Se vente le ninja copieur, tout de même soulagé qu'Anko soit arrivée au beau milieu d'un grand moment de solitude.

- On va se faire un plaisir de vous interroger, mes p'tits bonshommes ! Menace Anko à l'adresse des deux vaincus, une lueur cruelle dans les prunelles.

- A votre place, je parlerai avant qu'on vous laisse entre ses mains, renchérit Kakashi.

- Ouais ! Bien dit ! Commence Anko.

Puis, après une seconde de réflexion.

- Non mais dis donc, je suis pas pire qu'un autre, moi !

- Ca, c'est ce que tu crois.

Anko va répliquer, ne prenant plus garde aux prisonniers, qui probablement se demandent sur quel genre de ninjas ils sont tombés, mais s'interrompt en dévisageant son compagnon.

- Tu sais que t'es craquant, avec tes deux yeux ?

- ...

Kakashi remet son bandeau.

- Rabat joie, marmonne Anko.

- Où sont Asuma et Kurenai ?

- A la poursuite de deux autres loubards, qui ont prit la fuite. A mon avis, ils reviendront bredouilles, ces bougres-là connaissent le terrain dix fois mieux que nous ! ...Eh, Kakashi, ça va ?

Le Jonin aux cheveux d'argent respire profondément pour arrêter la douleur qui l'enflamme.

- C'est lui qui m'a lancé une sorte de sort...ça fait un peu mal...Ouille.

Anko se campe devant le prisonnier de Kakashi, poings sur les hanches.

- Et quand ça s'estompe, ce machin-là ?

Son interlocuteur reste muet.

- Tu ne veux pas répondre ?

La voix d'Anko s'est muée en sifflement reptilien. Ses pupilles se sont allongées comme celles d'un serpent. Même Kakashi commence à avoir la frousse. L'aura que dégage la jeune femme est tétanysante.

- Euh... Ca dure entre deux heures et une demie journée, selon les individus...arrêtez de faire cette tête, je vous en prie !balbutie le ninja inconnu, visiblement troublé.

- Une demie journée...génial... marmonne Kakashi.

Anko hausse les épaules.

- T'avais qu'à être plus rapide, l'ébouriffé !

Elle se frotte les mains, l'air particulièrement sadique.

- Bien. Maintenant, messieurs, on a quelques petites questions à vous poser.


	4. Poulet au Curry et péripéties nocturnes

**Merci Satji pour ton commentaire **

**Bon. Les gens, ca me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous soyez vraiment nombreux à lire tout ça :D Et a me le montrer… Il ya tellement de questions qui me titillent , comme :**

**Vous pensez qu'il y aura des couples ? **

**Héhé**… **A la prochaine…jfais des efforts pour publier beaucoup, j'aimerais bien un peu de retour :)**

**Etincelle-hime**

- Qui veut du thé ?demande Anko.

Asuma hausse les sourcils.

- Comment veux-tu en faire ?

La Jonin hausse les épaules.

- Cette maison est déserte, autant en profiter !

- Je ne sais pas si ça se fait...

- Bah. Si ça te chante, va dormir dans le jardin, le raille Anko en mettant une bouilloire sur le feu. Regarde dans les placards, Kurenai, avec un peu de chance, on n'aura pas à entamer nos provisions !

Les deux jeunes femmes entreprennent de fouiller la cuisine.

- Voilà du riz, du café...du sucre et du sel ...

Anko ouvre le frigo, et pousse un soupir satisfait.

- On ne peut pas manger ce qu'il y a là-dedans, c'est probablement périmé...Mais il y a du poulet au congélo ! Poulet et riz, ça vous va, les amis ?

Kurenai se retient presque d'applaudir. Asuma émet un « mouais » encore grincheux, et tous se mettent à cuisiner. Anko batifole d'une étagère à l'autre.

- Vous allez voir...je vais vous faire une sauce au curry dont vous me direz des nouvelles !

Asuma repère des bouteilles dans un coin de la pièce, et siffle entre ses dents.

- Du vin Européen, mesdames...Nous allons festoyer, ce soir !

Le repas est préparé en une demie heure. Les trois Jonins s'installent à table, lorsque Kakashi entre à son tour dans la cuisine.

- C'est bon, je les ai remis aux autorités, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

- N'empêche qu'ils n'ont pas été très bavards, malgré l'effet que leur faisait Anko !constate Kurenai.

' On ne pouvait pas les interroger de manière trop musclée...regrette Asuma. Si ça se trouve ils appartiennent aux services secrets d'un village contre lequel nous ne sommes pas en conflit. Et puis on n'aurait pas su quoi en faire, après...De toutes manières, je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient passés aux aveux, ils avaient l'air d'avoir un assez bon niveau.

- Tu dois dire ça parce que tu n'as pas réussi à en attraper un !

Asuma hausse les épaules.

- Donc, on n'a rien ?

- A part ça, rien...répond Kakashi en jetant au milieu de la table un petit objet orangé.

C'est une petite pièce de monnaie cuivrée, percée en son centre par une étrange forme.

- La fleur de cerisier...souffle Kurenai. D'où sors-tu ça, Kakashi ?

- J'ai pensé à fouiller les deux hommes, avant de les confier à la police.

- En tous cas, ça a l'air plutôt unique en son genre...Ca doit sûrement leur servir de laisser passer ou de signe d'appartenance à un groupe...

- Les Fils du Cerisier ? On devrait chercher de ce côté, on a même de quoi faire croire qu'on est de chez eux, avec cette pièce. En gros, le seul moyen de poursuivre l'enquête, c'est que l'un de nous s'infiltre là-bas.

- Qui ? Articule Anko, la bouche pleine de riz.

- Pas toi, tu es trop excitée. Pas Kakashi, il a l'air trop louche. Je propose Kurenai ou moi. En fait, je veux bien y aller. En se renseignant au village, on saura probablement où les contacter.

- On s'y prend dès demain. Qu'as-tu dis aux flics, Kakashi ?

- Je les ai déposés devant la porte, et j'ai filé. J'aurais eu du mal à leur expliquer comment on s'est fait tomber dessus dans une maison qui n'était pas la notre. D'ailleurs, pour cette nuit...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a pas de voisins aux environs immédiats, le rassure Kurenai. Tu ne manges pas ?

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Mais j'ai fait une excellente sauce au curry ! Hein, Kurenai et Asuma, elle est succulente !

- C'est vrai qu'elle en vaut la peine, concède Asuma en se léchant les babines.

- Mettez-m'en de côté, je mangerai si j'ai faim cette nuit.

Anko fulmine. Kurenai et Asuma échangent des regards effarés.

- Bah merci ! Je vois que tu fais confiance à ma cuisine !

Kakashi descend de son perchoir.

- Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, Ankon ne prends pas tout pour toi... Je vais me coucher.

Sur ces paroles, il quitte la pièce.

Anko donne un coup de fourchette rageur dans son aile de poulet/

- Ce n'est décidément pas l'amabilité qui l'étouffe !

- Laisse tomber, il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette depuis que le ninja lui a lancé cette attaque de Taijutsu, le Poing Marteleur... Contrer une technique durant quelques heures, ça peut fatiguer même les plus forts.

- Mouais...marmonne Anko.

- En tous cas, nous, on aime ta cuisine, Anko ! la rassure Kurenai.

- Anko, tu dors ?

- Mouééé...

- Moi, je n'arrive pas. C'est Asuma, on l'entend ronfler à travers la cloison.

- C'est vrai que ça m'empêche aussi de roupiller tranquille... Tu n'as qu'à aller le retourner gentiment, peut être qu'il se calmera !

- Pourquoi pas...

Kurenai s'extirpe de son sac de couchage et va dans la chambre voisine. Asuma dort sur le dos, le sourire aux lèvres. Une odeur de cigarette plane dans la chambre. Il a du en griller une dernière avant de s'endormir. Il ne peut donc pas s'en passer ?

Elle le regarde un instant, amusée par l'expression de bonheur qui plane sur le visage du Jonin barbu, d'habitude austère. Elle est ramenée à son but premier par un ronflement retentissant.

- Ahlala...Asuma, eh, Asuma !

Ce dernier se réveille en sursaut.

- Hein ? Qui ? Quoi ?

- Mets-toi sur le ventre, s'il te plaît.

- Ok... Fait-il docilement, à moitié endormi.

Il s'exécute.

- Merci, Asuma.

-...

Il dort à nouveau...

Mais cette fois, il est silencieux. Kurenai se redresse, s'apprête à ressortir. Elle s'arrête sur le pas de la porte, hésite et se retourne.

Kakashi est allongé sur le côté, dans un coin reculé de la chambre. Kurenai sent qu'il dort d'un sommeil profond. Elle s'approche doucement de lui, s'agenouille à ses côtés. Le Jonin aux cheveux argentés a enlevé son bandeau, découvrant son œil balafré, mais a gardé son masque. Ses sourcils sont légèrement froncés, comme s'il faisait un mauvais rêve.

Kurenai songe à ce qu'Anko ressassait, ces derniers jours.

L'éternel masque de Kakashi Hatake. Elle n'a jamais vu ce qu'il cachait, elle non plus. Des cicatrices trop effrayantes pour être montrées, ou une beauté époustouflante, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu assumer ?

Asuma était l'un des seuls à l'avoir vu. Son grand trouble, lorsque Kurenai lui avait posé la question, trahissait quelque chose...

« Bah, comme tout le monde, il a une bouche et un nez... » Avait-il simplement bafouillé.

Comment se satisfaire d'une réponse aussi vague...  
Elle avance lentement la main vers le visage de son ami, frôle l'étoffe du bout des doigts.

Brusquement, il ouvre l'œil gauche.

_Sharingan_

Poum

Le souffle court, Kakashi se redresse sur son matelas, et reconnaît Kurenai, endormie comme une masse sur le sol.

- Et merde...


	5. La fragilité d'un sceau

**Nouveau chapitre….allez allez allez commentez s'il vous plait………..Il va se passer des trucs la en plus !**

**Etincelle, dépitée…**

Les premiers rayons du soleil filtrent à travers les persiennes lorsque Kakashi entre d'un pas traînant dans la cuisine.

Anko, déjà attablée devant une tasse de café, lui fait un petit signe de tête. Le ninja aux cheveux d'argent s'assied à son tour. Anko le regarde quelques secondes.

_Il a l'air encore plus stone que d'habitude..._

Après s'être pensivement gratté le crâne, Kakashi s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Hum...Comment va Kurenai ?

Anko sourit, se remémorant les émotions de la nuit passée. Kurenai s'était écroulée sur le sol, assommée par son Sharingan, et aucun des trois ninja n'avait réussi à la réveiller. Anko avait tout de suite pensé à lui faire une bonne blague (lui peinturlurer le visage, par exemple), mais Kakashi et Asuma s'étaient interposés, le premier la menaçant d'utiliser son Sharingan contre elle aussi. Anko l'avait défié d'essayer, alors que Kakashi lui donnait des vertiges d'un seul froncement de sourcils. Asuma les avait ramenés de justesse à la raison. Après avoir couché Kurenai, ils s'étaient eux-mêmes livrés aux bras de morphée.

- Elle roupille comme une bienheureuse. Je crois qu'avec la dose que tu lui as mis, elle sera dans les vapes une bonne partie de la journée...Tu as mis le paquet, quand même !

- Oh, ça va... rechigne Kakashi, visiblement gêné. Elle m'a fait peur, voilà tout. En fait, je pensais que c'était toi, et que tu n'avais pas retenu la leçon de la dernière fois où tu as tenté de me surprendre durant mon sommeil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, d'ailleurs ?

- Elle devait empêcher Asuma de ronfler, au départ. Et puis je pense qu'elle a voulu voir ce que tu cachais sous cet affreux masque...

- C'est malin...Asuma est parti ?

- Peu avant le lever du jour. Il reviendra ce soir pour le débriefing.

Anko passe le bout de son index sur le rebord de sa tasse.

- Tu vas faire quoi de ta journée ?

A vrai dire, Kakashi n'en a aucune idée.

- A part explorer un peu le coin, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire...

Il se relève, va à la fenêtre et ouvre le volet. Anko, du coin de l'œil, voit la longue silhouette de son compagnon s'étirer dans la lumière du jour, qui s'engouffre en cascade dans la cuisine.

- Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ?

Eblouie, elle plisse un peu les yeux.

- Eh dis donc ! Ca te pose un problème ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu as levé les yeux au ciel.

- ...

- Si si.

- Mais non...

- Tu vois, tu recommences !

- Anko...

Elle le foudroie du regard. Mi amusé, mi angoissé, Kakashi hausse les épaules.

- Si tu y tiens tellement, allons y ensemble.

- Tu as déjà voyagé en bateau ? demande Anko, en agitant ses orteils dans l'eau limpide.

- Une fois...j'avais du partir en mission au pays des neiges, et le trajet le plus court était de traverser un bras de mer...

- Moi, jamais. A vrai dire, je me sentirais étouffée, par toute cette flotte autour de moi...

Les deux Jonin sont assis sur un rocher, dans une petite crique en lisière de la forêt, et on trempé leurs pieds dans l'eau pour se rafraîchir. Leurs regards sont perdus vers l'horizon.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Anko soupire.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, Kakashi ? Nous sommes tous les deux là...mais en même temps, nous sommes absents.

Puis, comme Kakashi la regarde bizarrement :

- Tu penses que le soleil tape un peu trop fort sur ma tête ? Pourtant je sais ce que je dis. On ne parle pas vraiment. On meuble les silences, depuis deux heures qu'on se promène.

Elle ramène ses genoux sous son menton et les entoure de ses bras.

- Tu t'en fiches de cette mission, non ?

- Quelle importance cela pourrait-il avoir ?

- Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es là, avec nous trois, pourquoi c'est une mission A que tu ne peux réaliser tout seul...

_Elle est en train de me psychanalyser, ou quoi ?_ Se demande tout bas le Jonin ébouriffé.

- Tu crois que c'est agréable pour nous, le fait que tu nous le fasses sentir ?

- ...

- Je ne sais pas, c'est quand même une bonne occasion de se retrouver tous les quatre...

_Une folle, un toxico, une curieuse qui ronfle en ce moment... _

- Tu l'as si mal pris, pour le poulet au curry d'hier soir ?

- Pfff... Toujours aussi spirituel, l'ébouriffé. Je te parle d'un ensemble. Si tu as utilisé aussi efficacement ton Sharingan contre Kurenai, c'est que tu étais sur tes gardes. Même avec nous, tu ne dors que d'un œil.

- Je n'y peux rien !

- Tu ne te fies à personne, pas même à tes amis, et ça te rend égoïste.

_Egoïste..._

- ...

Anko saute du rocher et marche un peu dans l'eau peu profonde. Elle lui sourit avec une cruauté surprenante.

- J'ai touché là ou ça fait mal ? Tu ne fais confiance à personne, Kakashi, et ça pourrait nous perdre tous.

_Elle raconte n'importe quoi. _

Kakashi sent qu'il va dire une idiotie, mais en fait, il a juste envie de faire taire sa compagne.

- Mieux vaut n'avoir confiance qu'en soi même qu'avoir confiance en n'importe qui... Anko.

Pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, Anko ne trouve rien à répondre. Ses yeux s'écarquillent une seconde, elle ouvre la bouche et la referme aussitôt. Sans quitter Kakashi des yeux, elle s'assied lourdement dans le sable.

- Oh...

Kakashi, qui s'attendait à ce qu'Anko lui saute dessus, furieuse, est surpris par sa réaction. L'aurait-il _vraiment_ blessée ?

Il se lève à son tour, revient aussi sur la berge et entreprend de remettre ses chaussures. Anko n'a toujours pas bougé. Kakashi s'approche d'elle, embarrassé.

_Elle sait très bien que je ne ferai pas d'excuses...Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ?_

- Je crois qu'on a vu ce qu'il y avait à voir, dans le coin.

-...

- On va rentrer.

-...

_Je commence à comprendre ce qu'ils ressentent quand je reste silencieux..._ songe Kakashi, agacé.

- Allez, Anko, lève-toi.

Il pose la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de le prévoir, Anko lui attrape l'avant-bras, le projette sur le sol avec un rugissement d'animal enragé et le plaque contre le sable tiède, une main serrée sur sa gorge.

- Anko...

Elle est de nouveau effrayante... Ses prunelles sombres prennent un éclat métallique, implacable. L'expression sur son visage est indéfinissable.

Kakashi, passablement suffoquant, rive son œil visible à ceux d'Anko.

-...Anko, lâche-moi tout de suite.

_Ne m'oblige pas à me défendre..._

- Tu...Tu...Jamais personne ne m'a...balbutie-t-elle, pâle comme la mort.

Kakashi distingue le signe, inscrit sur la gorge de la jeune femme comme une marque au fer rouge, et le sceau qui le scelle.

Il sent les doigts d'Anko appuyer sur sa trachée.

- Je pourrais te tuer, pour ce que tu viens de dire...fait sa voix, méconnaissable.

_L'absence de volonté de combattre le maléfice peut suffire à la destruction du sceau..._

- Arrête, Anko! Reviens à la raison!

Elle doit sortir de cet état...

Kakashi porte sa main à son bandeau, pour découvrir son Sharingan, mais Anko lui attrape le poignet et le bloque sous son genou.

- Je ne vais pas me faire avoir comme Kurenai, siffle-t-elle, avec un ricanement strident.

_Bon. Elle l'a voulu, j'attaque..._

- Doton ! _Shinjûzanshu n...DEGAGE DE LA, ANKO !_

_Kakashi fait basculer la jeune femme à côté de lui d'un brusque coup de reins et la retient sur le sol. Un grand _shuriken_ vrombit juste au-dessus d'eux._

_- Qu'est-ce que...mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Bafouille _Anko_ en se redressant. _

_Kakashi la force à se baisser à nouveau. Une nouvelle pluie de lames les frôle dans un sifflement d'acier coupant l'air. _

_- Je ne voudrais pas m'avancer, mais je crois qu'on en a après nous...Reste à couvert, _Anko_. Tu n'es pas en état de te battre._

_Il bondit vers le sous-bois, dégainant trois _shurikensAnko_ s'élance à sa suite._

_- Moi ? Le laisser faire ? Mais il est fou, ou quoi ?_

_Les deux _Jonins_ distinguent rapidement trois formes dans les buissons. _Anko_, encore toute tremblante, a un sourire carnassier._

_- Ce sont vraiment des nuls, qu'on nous a envoyés. En matière de camouflage, ils sont encore moins doués que des _Gennins_. Je vais les faire..._

_Souffrir...hum, on va finir plus rapidement...Pas qu'elle ait à nouveau ses envies de meurtre...se dit _Kakashi_, qui sent encore sa gorge le brûler._

_Il rassemble ses forces, se concentre et prononce en une poignée de seconde les incantations obligatoires, accompagnées des signes des mains habituels._

_-__Raikiri__, Les milles oiseaux !_

_Tout s'illumine une seconde, puis la pénombre retombe dans le bois._


	6. Une nouvelle route,un village

**Coucou ! Voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**Fanny-san** ** merci de laisser toujours des commentaires, c'est vraiment pour toi et satji que je continue parce que vous etes les seuls à me signaler que vous aimez ma fic…**

**Satji**… **merci de me l'avoir signalé pour les commentaires anonymes, c'est bon je l'ai changé, les gens peuvent commenter sans signer !A part ca hé bien…pour les couples, tu tapes plutot juste, mais ca va se faire vraiment peu à peu…il faut d'abord que certains sortent de leur coquille avant de s'ouvrir aux autres :D **

Kurenai laisse échapper un bâillement.

- Bon sang, Anko, tu ne vas pas me croire mais j'ai encore envie de dormir...

- Pas étonnant...Le Sharingan est vraiment impressionnant...

Les deux jeunes femmes sont sur la terrasse de la petite maison de Yôki Shiroû, et regardent la nuit tomber en attendant le retour d'Asuma.

Assise sur la rambarde, Anko lève le nez vers les étoiles déjà scintillantes.

- J'espère qu'Asuma va nous ramener quelques infos à nous mettre sous la dent, parce que là, j'avoue que je m'emmêle un peu les pinceaux. Si le Seita Anitobi dont nous ont parlé nos attaquants de la plage est bien ce garçon que nous avons sauvé l'autre jour, ça fait une nouvelle pièce dans le puzzle.

- Evidemment, les tueurs ne savaient rien ?

Anko secoue la tête.

- Ils nous l'auraient avoué. Tu aurais vu comme ils flippaient... Ils étaient vraiment nuls, et Seita Anitobi les a payés avec une bouchée de pain. Rien ne leur cousait les lèvres. En plus, Kakashi les a mis en jambes avec les Mille oiseaux.

Kurenai, épatée, siffle entre ses dents.

- Raikiri ? Il a gagné en expérience, depuis qu'il est entré dans l'Anbu, s'il le sort aussi facilement.

- Mmh...

Anko regarde tristement l'horizon, hésite une seconde.

- Kurenai...Tu peux me rendre un service ?

- Oui ?

- Pourrais-tu vérifier...Le sceau, sur mon cou ? J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est un peu estompé.

Kurenai la fixe avec gravité.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Je...J'ai...

Elle vérifie que Kakashi n'est pas rentré de sa petite balade en solitaire.

- Il ne t'a pas raconté ?

Kurenai fronce les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai...Je lui ai sauté dessus, cet après midi.

- Oh, je me doutais qu'il te plaisait, mais à ce point...

- Non, non, je l'ai attaqué, Kurenai, gémit Anko.

- Attaqué ? demande sa compagne, interloquée, en examinant le sceau. Kakashi ne m'a rien dit de tout ça...

- Il...Il m'a fait un reproche, à propos d'...Orochimaru.

- Aïe.

- Et là, je ne sentais plus que...De la haine pour lui. Une énorme rancœur, une vague brûlante de cruauté a embrasé mes entrailles...Mon esprit. Pour moi, il n'était plus rien. Juste quelqu'un que je voulais faire souffrir...

- Anko...

- Nom d'un chien, Kurenai, si tu savais ce qui m'est passé par la tête...Si lui avait su, je crois qu'il aurait eu vraiment très peur.

Anko sent à regrets ses yeux s'embuer.

- Il s'est laissé faire, cet imbécile...Je serrais sa gorge entre mes doigts, j'écrasais ses flancs avec mes genoux...et il me disait simplement d'arrêter...

Kurenai pose sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, émue.

- Tu aurais fait pareil, dans ton état normal. Quelle que soit la manière dont nous le montrons, nous sommes amis, et nous tenons les uns aux autres.

- Moi, j'essaie de vous tuer.

- Pas toi, ce n'est pas toi, quand il y a cette marque...

- Si, si, c'est moi ! Cette marque, je l'ai voulue ! Je connaissais les conséquences...

- Ressasser tout ça ne fera qu'affaiblir le sceau, la coupe immédiatement Kurenai. Il faut que tu te battes, Anko. Ne te laisse pas avoir par tes pulsions négativistes... Là, ce serait vraiment inquiétant.

Anko passe rapidement le revers de sa manche sur sa joue, pour essuyer une larme qui s'était échappée.

- Je suis vraiment ridicule, à pleurer sur mon sort, non ? _Un ninja ne pleure jamais..._

Kurenai lève les yeux au ciel.

- C'est évident que les choses vont être un peu dures, ces prochains temps...Tu as le droit de craquer, parfois, personne ne peut se mettre à ta place...

- Merci, Kurenai... marmonne Anko, reconnaissante. Mais il fait quand même que je m'arrête, maintenant. Si les mecs me voient dans cet état, je n'aurai plus aucune autorité sur eux...

Les deux Kunoichi s'interrompent au bruit de pas qui avancent vers elles.

Asuma et Kakashi, qui se sont sûrement croisés sur le chemin du retour, arrivent le long du chemin et se perchent eux aussi sur la rambarde. Kurenai note que Kakashi s'assied assez loin d'Anko, sans lui accorder un regard.

_Toujours aussi confiant, celui-là..._

- Alors, Asuma, qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes de beau ?demande Anko avec un entrain forcé.

Ce dernier hausse les épaules. Il a l'air plutôt fatigué et dépité.

- Vous n'avez pas vu mes clopes ? Ca m'a stressé, cette journée.

Après avoir enfin piqué une cigarette à ses lèvres, il commence son récit.

- J'ai un peu vadrouillé dans le village, et j'ai très rapidement trouvé des renseignements sur ces « Fils du Cerisier ». D'après les villageois, c'était une sorte de groupe de gentils illuminés, qui vivait dans un monastère sur une colline, à quelques kilomètres à l'intérieur des terres. Je me suis fait indiquer le chemin, et je suis arrivé dans ce monastère...Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de ce jeton pour m'y introduire, c'est très ouvert...Et ça ne va nous mener strictement à rien, les amis. Les « Fils du cerisier » sont de gentils bonshommes qui pratiquent le Tai Chi dans leur coin, « loin des vertiges de notre monde »... J'ai reçu un monceau de paperasses pour adhérer à leur groupe... je suis donc reparti en vitesse... J'ai fait le tour des environs, sans croiser un seul combattant de la trempe de nos attaquants d'hier. Par contre, je leur ai demandé s'ils avaient entendu parler de ce cher Yôki Shiroû...et là, ils se sont refermés comme des huîtres. Ils ont prétendu entendre ce nom pour la première fois, mais il est clair qu'ils le connaissaient.

- Cette apparence de pacifistes fleur bleue est probablement une couverture... fait Kurenai, l'air songeur. N'empêche qu'on s'est découverts, avec ça. Plus question de s'infiltrer chez eux, ils vont se méfier, à présent. Et je ne pense pas qu'on ait le temps de les espionner des lustres...

- Il reste la piste de Seita Anitobi, alors, conclut Asuma. Kakashi vient de m'en toucher un mot.

- On est bons pour refaire la côte dans le sens inverse, soupire le ninja copieur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yadori marche en sifflotant à la lisière de la forêt, à la recherche de plantes médicinales. Mais cette attitude nonchalante cache son grand trouble. Elle ne sent ni les rayons du soleil brûlant sur sa peau, ni la fraîcheur intermittente de l'ombre, lorsqu'elle passe sous les grands arbres. Son esprit est absent, ses yeux sont en réalité loin de ces buissons. Elle n'aime pas s'éloigner de l'abri, mais il le faut de temps en temps, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Et puis il faut soigner cette vilaine blessure.

_Ca devrait aller, pour les plantes, d'ailleurs. Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça...Des orteils...DES ORTEILS ?_

- Ah ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

Elle reconnaît aussitôt ce jeune ninja aux cheveux aussi coiffés qu'il a l'air éveillé.

- Vous...Mais je vous connais, vous êtes un des shinobis engagés par ma maîtresse !

- Et vous, vous êtes sa domestique...

Les deux yeux sont à découvert, mais le gauche est clos...Yadori n'avait pas repéré cette horrible cicatrice qui déchire le côté gauche de ce visage à moitié caché.

- ...Et la demoiselle qui nous a remercié pour avoir sauvé Seita Anitobi.

_C'est celui qui parlait le moins..._

_Garde le contrôle, Yadori..._

_De quoi est il capable, si je me tais ? _

- Euh...Oui !

- J'aimerais justement lui parler.

Elle sent la terreur l'envahir. Elle n'a pour se défendre que son tout petit couteau à herbes. Une crampe terrible noue son ventre.

- ...

- C'est pour lui, ces plantes médicinales, non ? demande doucement le Jonin.

Elle secoue vivement la tête.

- Non. Seita a quitté le village hier matin, sans avertir personne de la direction qu'il prenait.

- Ah oui ?

_Il a mon âge...peut-être même est il plus jeune...Mais il me tétanise !_

- Ne seriez vous pas en train de me mentir ?

_Perdue, je suis perdue...Mais je ne peux pas le vendre...pas Seita !_

Elle dégaine son couteau d'un geste désespéré.

- Ecartez-vous ! Je me battrai s'il le faut, avant de mourir !

Il recule d'un pas et me fixe avec froideur.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer...

Sa paupière gauche se soulève brusquement. Un air tiède se met à souffler autour d'elle...La pupille rouge emplit sa vue peu à peu...

OOO

- L'épouvantail et la belle au bois dormant, ricane Anko. On pourrait en faire une jolie histoire, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Kakashi dépose en douceur la jeune fille sur le matelas. Comme toutes les masures de pêcheurs, la maison de Seita Anitobi est dans un état de délabrement avancé.

- Elle cueillait des plantes pour panser la blessure de Seita. On dirait bien qu'il se terre quelque part dans le coin.

- Tu ne lui as pas fait avouer ? demande Anko.

Asuma sourit.

- Kakashi est un gentleman, il ne torture pas les filles.

- Quel dommage...

- Anko, épargne-nous tes sous-entendus graveleux.

Kurenai éclate de rire. Anko est saisie à son tour par sa bonne humeur communicative et en oublie pour le coup de rembarrer le Jonin barbu pour sa remarque.

- Hébé ! On s'amuse ici ! fait une petite forme qui vient d'apparaître sur le plancher vermoulu.

C'est un petit bouledogue à l'air piteux.

Kakashi, qui s'était accroupit, se relève en rempochant un rouleau de formules.

- J'ai besoin que tu retrouves le maître de cette maison, Pakkun.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demande Kurenai, médusée.

- Cette adorable créature, comme vous dires, c'est Pakkun, fin limier au service de Konoha ! pérore le petit chien.

- Eh ! Mais j'ai jamais dit « adorable créature » ! proteste Kurenai.

Asuma fixe Kakashi avec admiration.

Tonnerre...Invoquer des animaux, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! Il a fait des progrès sidérants.

Il échange un regard avec le Jonin aux cheveux gris, qui détourne la tête aussitôt.

- C'est quand tu veux, Pakkun.

Les quatre ninjas regardent en silence le ridicule bouledogue s'éloigner vers la forêt en se dandinant.

OOO

- Il est bidon, ton chien ! râle Anko.

- Dites donc, je ne vous permets pas ! grogne Pakkun.

La jeune femme décrit un geste circulaire avec ses bras.

- Alors il se cache où, notre gibier ?

- Si tu hurles, on est sûrs de ne pas le trouver, remarque Asuma.

Les quatre Jonin sont au beau milieu d'une clairière flanquée d'une rivière où clapote une eau claire, derrière de petits talus. Pakkun s'est arrêté net, affirmant que le fuyard y était.

- Bon, soupire Kurenai. On se sépare, et on le trouve !

Asuma et Kakashi, un peu fatigués, s'asseyent dans l'herbe haute.

- D'ici, on aura une bonne vue d'ensemble, marmonnent-ils pour se justifier.

Kakashi ouvre tranquillement « Le Paradis du Batifolage ». Asuma lui flanque une tape derrière la tête.

- Ne pousse pas trop le bouchon, quand même !

- J'ai l'oreille aux aguets, se défend Kakashi. Et puis j'ai l'impression que notre concours ne sera pas nécessaire...

- WAAAAAH !

- Tu vois ?

- UN FANTOME !

Seita Anitobi jaillit des talus, à moitié dévêtu, Anko courant derrière lui. Après les avoir laissé décrire trois tours de clairière, Kurenai s'interpose à son tour. Seita bifurque vers le milieu du champ, et s'écroule lourdement.

- Aïeuh ! Il a trébuché sur ma jambe ! Se plaint Asuma.

- Le jeune homme joue des pieds et des mains pour reculer, fixant tour à tour les quatre jonin.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas me hanter ?

Kurenai lève les yeux au ciel.

- Nous sommes des jonin spéciaux de Konoha, Seita. Ce ne sont pas les petits clowns que vous nous avez envoyé qui allaient nous tuer...

- Il est mignon, mais plutôt con, constate tristement Anko.

Kakashi lui jette un drôle de regard, puis se lève en refermant son livre.

- Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire, Seita.

OOO

- Pfuouu...il fait chaud même la nuit...Quand on sera au prochain village, je me prendrai une bonne petite bière fraîche.

Kakashi et Kurenai, mais ils devinent aisément qui de leurs deux compagnons a prononcé la phrase.

Kakashi avance en regardant ses sandales. La kunoichi aux yeux rouges est plutôt motivée pour cuisiner son ami, avec ou contre son gré.

- Tu penses qu'on arrive bientôt ?

Le ninja aux cheveux d'argent hausse les épaules.

- Seita Anitobi nous a assez précisément indiqué la route. De toutes manières, il ne doit pas y avoir trente six villages dans le coin.

Le chemin qu'ils ont choisi d'emprunter se faufile sur les flancs d'un massif de collines rocheuses. Il contourne ainsi une forêt aussi touffue que la première qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de traverser. Ils ont quitté Seita au petit matin, et la lune est à présent haut dans le ciel.

- Ca n'a pas dû être facile de trimballer des gamins dans un coin pareil, dit Kurenai.

Puis, plus sérieusement :

- Anko m'a dit ce qui s'est passé avec toi l'autre jour. Ca va ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander.

- Anko te parle, elle. Toi, tu l'ignores.

- C'est faux.

- Ne montrer qu'un œil au grand jour n'empêche pas de laisser transparaître ta mauvaise foi, je te signale.

Kakashi lui jette un regard de biais.

- Tu te fais des idées, Kurenai.

- Prouve-le.

- Je ne suis naturellement pas bavard.

- Oui, et j'ai l'impression que ça a empiré, ces derniers jours. Tu n'es pas content de nous retrouver ?

- C'est une manie chez vous ? Anko m'a posé la même question.

- Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

-...

- Je vois. Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense ?

- Essaie toujours...marmonne Kakashi sans conviction.

_Je vais tenter le bluff...Lui sortir un bon bluff, et peut-être qu'il fera une erreur qui me donnera les vraies raisons, celles que je soupçonne..._

- Tu craques pour Anko.

Pour le coup, Kakashi s'arrête net, désemparé.

- Anko ? C'est...C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé, comme théorie ?

- Ca a l'air de te surprendre...Je me rappelle qu'elle te plaisait beaucoup, à une certaine époque.

- Je lui tirais les couettes, à l'école. Ca ne veut rien dire. Et puis c'était avant. J'ai eu bien d'autres sujets de préoccupation, depuis.

- En général, on trouve toujours une petite place pour les problèmes de cœur.

- Toi, peut-être, moi non.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?

Kakashi recommence à marcher et dépasse sa compagne.

- Parce que je n'en ai jamais eu, de cœur.

Kurenai soupire. Exactement ce qu'elle pensait. Le vrai problème est là.

- Hé ! Venez vite ! crie la voix d'Anko.

Comme Kurenai accélère le pas, Kakashi la retient par le bras.

- Ne parle pas de ça à Anko, elle risquerait de se faire des idées.

Kurenai pouffe de rire.

- Tu n'as pas de cœur, mais une sacrée fierté !


	7. TensionEt crise

Les quatre compagnons s'avancent au bord d'un rocher en surplomb. Au creux d'un petit vallon se blottit un assez grand village aux toits ronds. De loin, on peut apercevoir des rues animées à la lueur faible des lanternes.

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé, s'exclame Asuma. Allons y !

Après avoir dévalé tant bien que mal la pente caillouteuse jusque dans le vallon, ils avancent en direction du village, se dissimulant dans l'ombre des arbres, cachant leur propre souffle dans les murmures du vent nocturne.

Anko, qui marche en tête, s'arrête soudain et se redresse.

- Les gars, on a un problème.

- En effet, murmure Kakashi.

Le chemin encaissé dans les collines débouche sur... une étendue déserte.

- C'est...C'est impossible ! Ils n'ont pas démonté toutes ces maisons en si peu de temps ?

- On les a vues d'en haut, en plus.

Seuls Kurenai et Kakashi restent calmes.

- Genjustsu ? Demande ce dernier à son amie.

Elle hoche lentement la tête.

- Oui, et pas des moindres...Il doit y avoir des parchemins collés un peu partout dans le coin...Et ils auront oublié un angle de vue pour dissimuler le village...

- Le rocher d'où nous l'avons repéré ? demande Anko.

- Regardez...Souffle Asuma.

Les quatre ninja se tapissent dans les buissons. Semblant surgir de nulle part, deux hommes arrivent sur le chemin et passent sans les repérer.

- Hé bien, ils ont l'air plutôt louche...Constate Anko.

- Il faut s'y attendre, vu que ce patelin lui-même est louche, grogne Asuma.

- Mais dans quoi on se fourre ? se demande Kurenai à voix haute. On y va complètement à l'aveugle, là !

Kakashi se lève le premier et dénoue lentement son bandeau, avant de l'ôter. Il joue avec les reflets de la lune sur la plaque argentée gravée du symbole de Konoha.

- C'est un village caché ou un repère de malfrats. Dans tous les cas, je crois que des visiteurs de notre genre ne seront pas les bienvenus...

Il empoche son bandeau et dégage les mèches qui tombent sur ses yeux. Ses trois collègues l'imitent en silence.

- Vous êtes prêts ?

- Evidemment...

Ils avancent exactement dans le sens inverse du chemin qu'avaient emprunté les deux passants, sur une cinquantaine de mètres, puis...

- Waouh !

- Mur d'illusion de faible épaisseur, commente Kurenai avec un petit sourire.

Un haut portail se dresse devant eux. Les deux portes, grandes ouvertes, sont gravées du nom du village et de sa devise. Anko les déchiffre avec curiosité.

- Sedoha, village caché de l'ombre... « Mon couteau est ma justice »...Mouais, un peu sinistre, tout ça...

- Je ne connais pas ce village caché...dit Kurenai, songeuse. Et vous ?

- Tu as toujours été la plus forte en géo, lui rappelle Asuma. Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour entrer ?

- Pas tous les quatre en même temps. Deux par deux. Asuma et moi, on passe les premiers. Kakashi et Anko, vous partez dix minutes après nous. On sera dans la première taverne que vous verrez.

- OK !

Asuma allume une cigarette d'un air décidé, et les deux shinobi franchissent les portes.

La ville est en fait tassée sur une seule rue principale. Les maisons sont grandes et cylindriques, comme des champignons. Les rues sont vides, à cette heure tardive, mais des rumeurs, des cris, des rires tonitruants grondent dans les maisons.

- Pas un seul garde...Mais c'est quoi, ce village ?

- Tu sais quoi ? Je commence à me faire une petite idée...murmure Asuma, en lui désignant une masse sombre sur le sol.

C'est un cadavre, décapité proprement. L'autre partie de son corps a disparu.

Kurenai hausse les sourcils.

- Et ben dis donc...

- Ce n'est pas un village de shinobis, à mon avis. Le sort de Genjustsu devait servir à les protéger de la vue de gens comme nous...

Kurenai déglutit.

- On a intérêt à filer doux, si j'ai bien compris.

- Si on n'a pas trop l'air de chercher quelque chose, tout ira bien. Allons dans le troquet, juste là.

Ils poussent les portes à double battant de l'établissement. Un joyeux désordre y règne, des bouteilles et des kunais volent un peu partout.

- Moi qui voulais prendre un verre tranquille... Il y a au moins cinq types qui m'ont reluquée bizarrement, quand on est passés, chuchote-t-elle à Asuma en s'asseyant au bar.

Le jonin barbu lui tapote le dos de la main, l'air rassurant.

- Ca va aller, on a déjà fait des missions d'infiltration...

- Pas dans un trou au beau milieu de nulle part où se réunit le gotha du crime...merde, Asuma, j'en ai vu deux qui figurent dans le bingo book !

- Je vous sers quoi ? les interrompt le barman.

- Euh...Deux saké.

- Vous v'nez d'où ? J'ai jamais vu votre jolie pomme, mademoiselle !

Kurenai et Asuma échangent un regard.

- De nulle part.

- Alors, vous êtes ici chez vous, c'est nulle part aussi ! s'exclame-t-il, visiblement satisfait de la réponse de Kurenai et de son propre trait d'esprit. Il part remplir des verres avec un rire bruyant.

Kakashi s'accoude au bar juste à côté d'eux sans les regarder, et hèle l'autre barman.

- Un steak, si vous avez ça, et une bouteille de whisky...je suis à la table du coin, là-bas.

- Celle avec la pépée qui parle à tous les messieurs ?

Kakashi jette un regard en arrière.

- Et merde.

- Un joli morceau comme ça, il ne faut pas le laisser tout seul ! Et elle prend quoi, elle ?

- C'est pour elle, ma commande.

Kurenai se retient de rire, Asuma lui donne un léger coup de coude pour la calmer.

Kakashi repart entre les tables une fois servi, l'assiette et la bouteille à la main. Assise au milieu de la banquette de cuir où il se sont installés, Anko regarde dignement devant elle. Trois types à la table d'à côté la sifflent par intermittence, mais se calment en apercevant Kakashi.

-Et bien, quel succès !

- Ne m'en parles pas, ils sont tous moches !

Les hommes semblent avoir entendu, car ils éclatent de rire, trouvant visiblement la situation très drôle. Anko lève les yeux au ciel, et entreprend de découper son steak.

- Quels cons...Asuma et Kurenai t'ont vu ?

- Je leur ai indiqué là où nous étions.

- C'est quoi, ce village ?

Les deux shinobis sont aussi tombés sur le cadavre sans tête.

- Et c'est qui, ces gens ?

- Des criminels.

- Hein ?

Kakashi se penche à l'oreille d'Anko.

- Tu vois le barman qui sert Kurenai ? Lui et sa bande ont assassiné trois jonin du village d'Oto. Et la fille, là-bas, est recherchée pour d'autres meurtres.

- Waaah...mais ils ne risquent pas de nous reconnaître ?

- Il va falloir être très prudents...On ne sais jamais sur qui on peut tomber.

- Que pourrait faire Yôki Arama avec trois enfants ici ?

- C'est dangereux, mais c'est une bonne cachette. Il faut réussir à se renseigner.

- Ce n'est pas ici qu'on y arrivera. Ils sont tous bourrés. Attendons demain...

Elle vide son verre d'un trait, et se ressert.

- Tu en veux un ?

- Non merci.

Quelques minutes passent. Anko sent soudain un étrange poids lui écraser l'estomac. Elle ferme les yeux une seconde. Le whisky ? Impossible. Elle tient l'alcool mieux que ça ! Elle est un peu ivre, mais pas à ce point !

Kakashi regarde autour de lui, tout en aiguisant l'un de ses kunais. Anko sait qu'il fait ça pour cacher sa nervosité.

Quelque chose se passe, ici...

OOOOOOOOOOO

Anko essaye de se changer les idées.

- Tu crois que c'est qui, ces gens qui poursuivent aussi les « Fils du cerisier » ?

- Hum ?

- Tu te rappelles ? Seita Anitobi nous a dit ce matin nous avoir pris pour d'autres ninjas...des types qui peu avant nous sont arrivés dans son village pour poser des questions sur les Arama aux habitants...

- Nous n'avons pas encore eu affaire à eux...

- Non. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils finiront par nous tomber dessus, un de ces jours...

- A l'occasion, j'aimerais me renseigner sur les Arama. L'ancien nom de famille de notre employeuse semble lui tenir à cœur, pourtant je n'ai jamais entendu parler des Arama à Konoha.

- Moui...ça pourrait être intéressant...Ouille !

Anko appuie soudain la paume de sa main contre sa gorge. Kakashi la regarde avec inquiétude.

- Ca va ?

- Je...Je ne sais pas...Je sens quelque chose...Oh, elle...brûle...

- La marque ?

- Il y a quelqu'un...ici...qui la porte aussi !

Elle regarde autour d'elle.

Kakashi sent l'angoisse l'envahir à son tour. A nouveau, Anko paraît s'absenter pour laisser place à l'esclave d'Orochimaru. L'autre, il l'a déjà repéré, affalé à l'autre bout du gouge, en train de jouer aux cartes. Le jonin aux cheveux argentés espérait qu'elle ne le repèrerait pas...Mais comment pouvait-il prévoir qu'elle le...sentirait ?

- Il est là...

Les pupilles de la jeune femme vont et viennent très rapidement, trahissant son état de quasi-inconscience.

Par-dessus leur épaule, les hommes avinés qui avaient abordé Anko la regardent avec curiosité.

_C'est_ _pas vrai..._

Kakashi soupire et prend le menton d'Anko dans sa main.

- Regard-moi. Regarde-moi, Anko.

Elle le fixe sans le voir. Ses lèvres articulent quelque chose, puis elle baisse les paupières.

OOOOOOOOO

-Tiens, je te l'offre, celui-là.

- Comme c'est gracieux, Asuma !

Il lui fait un clin d'œil.

- Il faut qu'on trinque à notre dixième mission de rang A ensemble !

- Chttt ! Pas trop fort ! On va nous entendre...glousse la Kunoichi aux yeux rouges en trinquant avec son compagnon.

Ils se regardent quelques secondes dans les yeux.

- Tu sais ce que Kakashi m'a dit ? Qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour les affaires de cœur dans la vie que nous menons.

- Tu es d'accord ?

- Ca dépend...Toi, tu en penses quoi ?

Asuma remarque que les joues de Kurenai ont rosi.

- Eh Oh...ne me dis pas qu'il te plaît tant que ça !

- Qui ça ?

- Ben...Kakashi !

Kurenai pose son front dans sa main.

_Les-Mecs-Ne-Comprennent-Rien._

- Laisse tomber, c'est vrai que ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour parler d'amour...

- Alors, on drague à mort, ici !

Kakashi est revenu au comptoir pour payer la note. Il entoure du bras les épaules d'Anko. Pour le coup, Asuma en oublie de mâchouiller sa cigarette.

- Mais c'est la folie, ce soir !

- L'alcool te brouille la vue, idiot. Anko est un peu malade, on va trouver une chambre. Rendez-vous au rocher duquel nous avons aperçu le village pour la première fois au lever du Soleil.

OOOOO

Lorsqu'Anko se réveille, ses yeux peinent à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Elle distingue au bout de quelques secondes les quelques meubles qui équipent sobrement la chambre.

Un vent tiède fait s'agiter les rideaux légers.

Ah, oui, l'hôtel... Ils n'ont eu qu'à traverser quelques rues pour en trouver un à peu près convenable (sans cafards ou option « maison close »). Anko se rappelle juste que Kakashi l'a déposée sur le lit. Elle a du s'endormir comme une masse.

Kakashi...

Elle se retourne sur le matelas. Il dort à côté d'elle...Avec cet affreux masque !

Anko, malgré sa gueule de bois, se rappelle ce qui est arrivé à Kurenai. Ce soir, elle n'essaiera pas de le lui ôter.

- Pas la peine de faire semblant de dormir, l'ébouriffé, murmure-t-elle, amusée.

Il ouvre doucement un œil.

Anko se lève.

- Rendors-toi tranquillement pour une fois, je vais me débarbouiller un peu, et puis je resterai debout.

Le ninja copieur ne se fait pas prier et semble sombrer dans le sommeil aussitôt.

Anko va dans la salle de bains, asperge sa figure d'eau fraîche et regarde son reflet dans la glace.

- Quelle sale tête, ma vieille !

L'Anko du miroir lui fait une grimace. Mais dans ses yeux luit toujours un seul désir.

Vérifier.

La jeune femme rattache ses cheveux. Elle perçoit un mouvement dans la chambre, se penche à l'encadrement de la porte. Dans son sommeil, Kakashi s'est agrippé à l'oreiller d'Anko avec un gémissement sourd, sûrement plongé dans un mauvais rêve.

La Kunoichi sourit avec une tendresse qui la surprend elle-même.

Merci pour ce que tu as fait ce soir, Kakashi, mais je dois y aller. Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net.

Elle hésite un instant, et frôle doucement la tempe de son compagnon, à la naissance des cheveux.

Elle retire rapidement sa main.

Baaah ! Mais ça ressemble à un câlin, ça !

Elle repart sur la pointe des pieds vers la salle de bains et referme la porte derrière elle.

OOOOO

La nuit est plus opaque que jamais. Tout en marchant tout près des murs, Anko se dit que le sort de Genjutsu qui protège le village doit même empêcher les rayons de lune d'y entrer.

Ses sens sont en éveil. Un instant, en enjambant le rebord de la fenêtre de la salle de bains, elle a été prise de remords envers Kakashi. Elle sait d'avance qu'il s'en voudra de lui avoir fait confiance et de s'être vraiment abandonné au sommeil. Puis ce sentiment l'a rapidement quitté, pour ne laisser place qu'à sa colère. Ce ressentiment qu'elle emmagasine depuis des mois...

_Si je mets la main sur ce type, je l'étripe. _

Cette seule pensée l'obsède à présent. Ses amis, son village, elle-même, rien d'autre n'a d'importance à cet instant précis. Toute personne qui se mettra en travers de son chemin mordra la poussière.

Plus question de chercher à la taverne, évidemment. A cette heure-ci les troquets sont fermés, même dans les pires coins du pays !

Anko ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais elle sent que l'autre porteur de la marque n'est pas loin. Ses nerfs en frémissent, son cœur bat la chamade.

Elle s'arrête tout au bout du village, derrière un bâtiment assez délabré. Les lumières sont allumées derrière quelques fenêtres. Elle entend des pas, se tapit dans l'ombre, entre les bennes à ordures, comme un chat de gouttière. Des voix fortes résonnent dans la ruelle, approchent de sa cachette. Trois hommes passent devant elle sans l'apercevoir. Ils sentent fort l'alcool, parlent comme en plein jour. Anko ne les reconnaît pas, mais ce sont en fait les hommes qui l'ont abordée le soir même, lorsque Kakashi l'avait laissée seule pour lui chercher son repas. Elle entend leur conversation, mais n'y prête pas attention. Elle se focalise uniquement sur ce qu'elle perçoit, au-delà des murs de la bâtisse. Elle entend la respiration de l'homme comme si ses propres poumons se remplissaient. Il dort.

Elle se hisse sur poubelles, à hauteur de la première fenêtre non éclairée et casse le carreau. Le bruit que produit le bris des carreaux est couvert par les voix des ivrognes.

A l'intérieur, le silence règne. Elle sort de la pièce sans prendre garde à se configuration, aux différentes issues et à l'espace disponible pour lancer ou parer des attaques, comme elle le fait d'habitude. Elle est hypnotisée par son envie de meurtre.

Lorsqu'elle dégaine ses shurikens, un frisson de bonheur la parcourt au bruit de l'acier glissant sur le cuir. Elle arrive devant une porte. Il est derrière, elle le sait. Durant quelques secondes, elle tente de calmer sa respiration, de reprendre le contrôle sur elle-même. Elle sait comment c'est, à chaque fois qu'elle a essayé de ce rebeller. D'abord cette haine froide qui l'envahit, qui la fait se sentir invincible, et puis ensuite... Non, elle ne doit pas y penser. Cette fois, c'est différent. Orochimaru n'est pas dans les parages. Sa présence ne se manifeste qu'à travers la douleur intolérable qui lui brûle la gorge. L'autre, celui qui sommeille derrière cette porte, est comme elle, un pauvre type hypnotisé par la soif de puissance et le charisme de l'homme aux yeux de serpent. Peut-être même qu'il essaye de se libérer de son emprise...Non. Elle devine qu'il laisse volontiers la marque prendre son emprise sur son corps et son esprit. Il ne veut absolument pas se racheter. Sur ses mains il y a le sang de ces jonin assassinés, de ces enfants-cobayes dont les capacités particulièrement développées faisaient le bonheur de son ancien maître. Elle ne le laissera pas vivre... Elle doit le tuer, _maintenant_ !

Elle ouvre brusquement la porte, s'élance dans la chambre, lance ses shurikens en direction du lit. La masse sous la couette pousse un cri de douleur, et s'évapore avec un bruit de ballon qui éclate.

_Un clone ?_

Elle pare de justesse un jutsu lancé dans son dos. Elle fait volte face et se retrouve nez à nez avec un l'homme qu'elle pensait tuer. Il fait à peu près une tête de plus qu'elle, une bande de tissu rouge sombre lui couvre la bouche. Elle n'a pas le temps d'en voir plus, il lance un autre jutsu qu'elle a du mal à esquiver.

- Tu croyais m'avoir comme ça ? fait l'inconnu.

Anko laisse échapper un cri de surprise. La voix est dans sa tête, l'autre n'a même pas remué les lèvres. Elle se met en garde, le souffle court.

- Comment...Comment as-tu su que je viendrais pour te tuer ?

- Je t'ai sentie, comme toi tu m'as senti... Tu es une ancienne, par rapport à moi, j'ai l'impression. Maître Orochimaru m'a parlé de toi, tu sais...

- Tais-toi ! hurle Anko, qui sent avec frayeur son envie de se battre chuter vertigineusement.

Elle se jette sur lui, aveuglée par la peur et la colère. Il pare son coup et la renvoie contre la fenêtre. Elle passe à travers le carreau et se réceptionne de justesse dans la rue. Elle sent les coupures causées par le verre lui cuire la peau du dos. Elle serre les dents. Son adversaire la rejoint en trois bonds, et se campe devant elle.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu quittés, Anko ?

_Il...Il connaît mon nom..._

Anko recule d'un pas. L'autre avance aussitôt. Ses yeux sourient.

- Le maître m'a dit que tu étais très douée... Il a de grands espoirs pour toi...

- NON ! Je ne veux rien entendre !

Elle enchaîne quelques signes, prépare une attaque, mais son adversaire lui saisit les poignets.

- Tiens, ça ressemblait beaucoup à une technique interdite...Je ressens ton hésitation, Anko. Tu te demandes où est ta place...Mais tu sais où elle est, tu le sais !

Cette voix, toujours dans sa tête...Elle se mélange à celle aux échos plus lointains d'Orochimaru...L'autre la regarde dans les yeux. Il a des prunelles d'un jaune d'or. Elle se rend compte soudain qu'elle n'a plus du tout la volonté de tuer cet homme, ni ce qu'il représente.

Au contraire...

- Tu as raison, en fait...Souffle-t-elle.

La douleur dans son cou s'atténue. Elle sent même comme une douce caresse sur sa nuque. Peut-être qu'il est déjà trop tard, en fait, pour lutter...

Elle tente de se débattre une dernière fois. Elle brandit un kunai vers l'inconnu aux yeux dorés, elle a l'impression qu'il lui sourit derrière son foulard. Et que derrière ce sourire, il y a celui d'Orochimaru.

Elle a un sourire. Elle prépare son coup.

Elle se retourne sans avoir regardé en arrière préalablement, et frappe la personne qui vient de se matérialiser dans son dos.

Kakashi la fixe avec un mélange de surprise et de souffrance.

- Anko...

**Alors alors ? J'espere que ca coupe un peu le souffle tout ca….Et oui, ca se déchaine dans les foyers….Et c'est notre ébouriffé qui prend…**

**Je répondrais a vos gentils commentaires tout bientôt….je pense que le plus urgent était de vous passer la suite :)**


	8. Trahison?

Anko a l'impression que son cœur ne bat plus. Peut-être même qu'il a disparu... L'homme aux yeux d'or éclate de rire. Elle ne comprend pas, il n'y a rien de drôle à la situation... La jeune femme force Kakashi à reculer contre le mur derrière eux, les doigts crispés sur le manche du kunai.

Le ninja aux cheveux d'argent sent une douleur atroce embraser le bas de son ventre. Cette fois, elle n'a même plus l'air furieuse. C'est allé bien au-delà. Il voit dans son regard le vide que vient de créer son geste, elle ne reculera plus. Kakashi ne sait plus quoi faire. Il n'arrive pas à attaquer Anko. Ce n'est pas la douleur qui l'en empêche...Il a tellement peur de lui faire du mal !

Il regarde par-dessus l'épaule d'Anko. Il n'a jamais vu ce type auparavant. Encore un animal de laboratoire d'Orochimaru...C'est lui qu'il faut atteindre.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Anko, souffle-t-il.

Il domine la crispation qui gagnait peu à peu ses muscles, et commence un jutsu.

- Kagebushin no...ARGH !

Un second coup claque dans sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle.

Anko n'entend autour d'elle que la voix de l'homme aux yeux dorés, au fond de son crâne. Elle perçoit sa joie lorsque son second kunai s'enfonce, et arrache un cri à Kakashi.

- Lancer une attaque avec une lame dans le bide...pas mal, pour un gamin !

Kakashi ferme les yeux. Cette voix...Elle n'est pas humaine. C'est un son grave et aigu à la fois. Le type n'a pas remué les lèvres derrière son foulard, mais le ninja copieur a l'impression que le son grille tous ses neurones.

- Laisse-le, Anko. Il ne nous empêchera pas de partir.

La kunoichi retire ses deux kunais d'un coup sec. Kakashi s'appuie contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Anko n'a même pas un regard pour lui...

- C'est bien, Maître Orochimaru sera fier de toi.

- Je sais...

Elle a un ton serein. L'apaisement se lit sur sa figure. Elle tourne le dos à Kakashi et avance vers le sbire d'Orochimaru.

_Ne fais pas ça, pitié...Ne pars pas, Anko..._

C'est ce que voudrait dire Kakashi. Les mots lui viennent tout droit du cœur, il a envie de les hurler, il en a mal aux cordes vocales...mais il n'arrive pas, le rire de l'homme aux yeux dorés dans son crâne lui coupe la parole.

_Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça..._

Kakashi rassemble ses toutes dernières forces.

- Tu vas voir ce qu'il peut faire, le gamin ! CHIDORI ! LES MILLE OISEAUX !

L'homme aux yeux dorés n'a pas le temps d'éviter la boule de chakra blanc qui fuse vers lui avec un sifflement strident. Il la reçoit de plein fouet et roule sur quelques mètres, projeté par le choc.

Anko se fige. L'expression de tranquillité quitte ses traits. Elle inspire une grande bouffée d'air. Tout s'inverse dans son esprit. La réalité revient, terriblement douloureuse.

Elle n'attend pas que toutes ses idées se remettent en place. Encore toute frissonnante, elle s'élance shurikens en main vers l'homme aux yeux dorés, qui la regarde avec affolement, comprenant que la situation s'est renversée. Il disparaît dans un nuage de fumée et se matérialise sur un toit.

- _Il_ te retrouvera, Anko !

Furieuse, elle s'apprête à se ruer sur lui. Mais un bruit de chute la ramène à une autre réalité, encore plus dure.

Les jambes de Kakashi ne le portent plus. Cette attaque, c'était du suicide...Il presse la paume de sa main sur la seconde blessure, sentant le sang ruisseler entre ses doigts crispés.

Anko s'est retournée lorsqu'il s'est effondré sur le sol, elle fait mine d'approcher.

- Ne me touche pas...souffle Kakashi en fermant les yeux.

OOOOO

Il neige sur Konoha... Elle marche le long des murs de la ville, croisant tous ceux qui ont traversé son existence...

_PèreMèreAsumaPetiteSoeurKakashiGaiJirayaTsunadeSarutobiOrochimaruHayateAnkoIsubiPakkunIruka..._ Certains, qu'elle ne reconnaît pas, portent les masques de l'Anbu. Tous croisent son regard lorsqu'elle les rencontre. Elle arrive à la porte du village. Une silhouette mince se profile devant elle, se rapproche, regardant droit devant elle. Kurenai reconnaît l'un des fils Uchiwa, le jeune Itachi. Mais lorsqu'il arrive à sa hauteur, il détourne la tête comme s'il voulait délibérément éviter son regard...

- Kurenai ? Kurenai, réveille-toi...

- Hum ? Hein ?

La jeune femme s'assied au bord du lit, encore à moitié endormie. Asuma l'a tirée de son sommeil en lui secouant l'épaule.

- Quelqu'un frappe à la porte...

- Le service de chambre ?

- Pas à cinq heures du matin.

Trois coups résonnent à nouveau dans l'entrée.

- Asuma, Kurenai...

- Mais c'est Anko !

Asuma s'empresse d'ouvrir et recule immédiatement, sous le coup de la surprise.

- Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il s'efface pour laisser entrer la jeune kunoichi, qui soutient Kakashi. Kurenai bondit du lit comme un ressort, abasourdie. Le ninja copieur tient à peine debout, et Anko tremble de tous ses membres, visiblement sous le choc. Elle aide Kakashi à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Ce dernier reste sur le bord du lit, droit comme un i, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Asuma, effaré par la grosse tache sanglante sur le manteau d'Anko, la saisit par les épaules.

- Tu es blessée ?

- N...Non...C'est Kakashi qui...

Dans un bruit mat, le jonin aux cheveux d'argent s'effondre sur le matelas.

- Kakashi !

Kurenai tombe à genoux à côté de lui, et pose sa main sur sa poitrine. Elle la retire aussitôt.

- Il est trempé de sang...Oh merde...

- Anko ? répète Asuma.

La jeune femme se dégage de ses bras, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Soigne-le, Kurenai, je t'en supplie, je...

Elle hésite une seconde, puis :

-... Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si je l'ai tué !

Asuma et Kurenai restent pantois quelques secondes, le temps d'accuser le coup. La kunoichi aux yeux rouges est la première à reprendre ses esprits.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire...Asuma, emmène Anko dans la pièce à côté. Allez !

OOOOO

Kurenai regarde le soleil tout rose se lever par dessus les toits du village, dans une brume cotonneuse. Les rues sont désertes, tout est silencieux. Même les pires malfrats doivent dormir, de temps en temps...Accoudée à la rambarde du balcon, elle inspire de grandes lampées d'air frais, histoire de se détendre un peu. Les évènements de la nuit lui ont paru si irréels...Elle a du mal à croire que tant de choses soient arrivées en un si petit nombre d'heures...

La porte-fenêtre coulisse. Kurenai n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui la rejoint.

- Comment va Anko ?

Asuma fait craquer une allumette. Lui aussi a les traits tirés par l'épuisement et l'émotion.

- Elle dort enfin. Et Kakashi ?

- Il n'a toujours pas repris conscience.

- Tu as réussi à le soigner ?

- J'ai arrêté les hémorragies, mais ce n'est pas demain qu'il pourra gambader...C'est vraiment Anko qui l'a attaqué ?

- D'après ce qu'elle a dit, oui.

- Elle a frappé un des deux coups au foie, Asuma.

- Elle n'a vraiment pas fait dans la dentelle !

- Et le second, juste au dessus de la hanche, était... Très appuyé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu utiliser sur lui un coup de torture...

Les deux jonin se taisent un instant.

Kurenai regarde ses ongles, sous lesquels le sang a séché. Elle sourit doucement.

- Il a de sacrées cicatrices, notre ébouriffé.

Asuma fait un petit rond de fumée.

- Quand Anko saura que tu l'as déshabillé, elle sera verte de jalousie...Hum, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, en fait. La situation, est assez grave...

- Tu crois qu'elle représente un danger pour nous ?

Asuma gratte pensivement la peinture sur la rambarde. Kurenai poursuit.

- J'aimerais te dire que je n'ai pas peur, mais avec ce qui vient de se passer...

- Elle s'en veut à un point inimaginable...

- Peut-être, mais elle a quand même craqué.

- On ne peut rien faire.

- Ca me fait mal de voir que les choses en sont là. Je pensais qu'on serait tranquille, avec le sceau sur sa marque.

- Quand elle est trop près d'un autre conjuré, tout dégénère. Mais autrement, elle reste notre Anko.

Kurenai frissonne. Asuma l'entoure de son bras.

- Ca va aller...On va être forts, tous les deux. Il faut poursuivre la mission quoi qu'il arrive. On surmontera tout ça.

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires (bonjour les ptits nouveaux !) **

**Et oui, ce sont deux chapitres bien cruels….cette pauvre Anko se fait submerger pas son passé obscur, et c'est Kakashi qui paie la note !**

**Ces chapitres marquent un tournant de l'histoire vers un côté beaucoup plus sombre…j'espère que vous m'y suivrez, continuez de commenter :) ca fait toujours tellement plaisir, surtout pour des chapitres comme ca qui m'ont demandé beaucoup d'efforts **

**Etincelle**


	9. A la Tour du Trefle!

- Quand on y pense, c'est plutôt drôle qu'ont ait eu à payer pour nos emplettes, dans ce repère de criminels...commente Asuma.

Le jonin barbu, accompagné d'Anko, est allé acheter quelques provisions à l'épicerie voisine de l'hôtel. Les bras chargés de paquets, ils reviennent chez eux.

- Il ne fait plus aussi chaud que ces derniers temps...Tu crois que ce sort de Genjustsu agit aussi comme un parasol ?

- Je ne sais pas, marmonne Anko, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le sol.

Asuma soupire. Même ses pires blagues n'arrivent pas à dérider la jeune femme.

Les deux ninjas gravissent les escaliers qui mènent à leur chambre, et rentrent doucement. Une pénombre feutrée, due aux rideaux tirés, apporte par ailleurs une relative fraîcheur. Kurenai sifflote dans la cuisine. Asuma et Anko la font sursauter lorsqu'ils posent leurs sachets sur la table.

- Ouah, je ne vous avais pas entendu rentrer...

Asuma sourit.

- Tu siffles très bien, Kurenai.

- Oh, ça va, hein !

- Pourquoi tu ne continues pas ?

Anko ne les écoute pas babiller comme des enfants. Elle range les achats dans les placards, évitant de prêter attention à la tâche à laquelle Kurenai s'est attelée. Asuma, lui, regarde une seconde la Kunoichi aux yeux rouges essorer des longues bandes de gaze imbibées de sang dans l'évier.

- Alors ?

Kurenai hausse les épaules.

- Je lui ai refait ses pansements. Ca n'empire pas, mais il n'arrive pas encore à se lever.

Elle toussote, voyant pâlir Anko.

- Alors, vous nous ramenez quoi ?

- Assez pour faire quelques bons petits plats, répond Asuma avec un entrain forcé, tout en se disant que la situation va finir par devenir insupportable, si elle ne l'est pas déjà.

Anko semble remarquer la gêne de ses amis. Elle inspire profondément et prend son courage à deux mains pour avoir l'air détaché. Elle s'assied sur le bord de la table et balance ses jambes dans le vide.

- Je...Je crois que j'ai un indice, pour notre mission.

- Ah oui ? demande Asuma, la tête dans le frigo, tentant de faire de la place pour mettre les produits frais.

- L'autre soir...avant que tout ça n'arrive...J'ai entendu des ivrognes parler. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, mais ça m'est revenu hier soir. Ils parlaient d'une jolie rousse, que l'un d'eux avait entr'aperçue dans une certaine « Tour du Trèfle ».

- Une fille rousse...tu penses qu'il s'agit d'Aranda Shiroû ? demande Kurenai.

- Je ne sais pas...en tous cas, les rousses ne courent pas les rues, et on en cherche justement une. Alors je me disais qu'on pourrait aller faire un saut à cette « Tour du Trèfle », histoire de voir...

- C'est vrai qu'on est pas ici pour les vacances... On peut aller jeter un coup d'œil cette nuit, tous les trois.

OOOOOOOOO

La première chose que Kakashi voit en ouvrant l'œil, c'est cette agréable lumière à travers les rideaux.

La lune...

Il ferme les paupières, les rouvre...Cette fois, il est bien réveillé et lucide. Depuis qu'Anko l'a ramené ici, il n'a eu que de brefs moments de conscience. Les autres heures, et il a l'impression qu'elles sont nombreuses, il les a passées dans le monde amer de ses rêves. Il sent que c'est l'un d'eux, trop dur à supporter, qui l'a finalement tiré du sommeil.

Il tend l'oreille. La chambre d'hôtel est vide. Une bouteille d'eau et un bol de bouillon encore tiède sont posés sur la table de chevet.

Des souvenirs concrets refluent enfin du fond de sa mémoire.

_La mission..._

Kakashi soupire longuement. Ils ont du faire un tour de reconnaissance...pourvu que ce ne soit que ça... Oui, dans le cas contraire ils lui auraient au moins laissé un mot... Le jonin aux cheveux d'argent sent une sourde angoisse l'envahir. Pourvu qu'ils ne leur arrive rien...Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais si cette mission a été confiée à quatre personnes, c'est qu'il en faut quatre...

_Il faut que je me lève..._

_Que je bouge..._

- Ouaille...

La douleur est difficilement tolérable. Néanmoins, Kakashi s'assied au bord du lit. Au moins, personne ne sera là s'il se ramasse en tentant de marcher. Il fixe le mur devant lui. Son regard fatigué glisse vers la porte fenêtre.

S'il se fixe un but, il y arrivera mieux.

_Je me défie de sortir pour prendre l'air._

Sous son masque, Kakashi esquisse un sourire. Voilà que la mentalité de Gaï Maïto se fait contagieuse...

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il dirait, ce naze, s'il me voyait ? Que je dois me surpasser...se murmure-t-il après avoir senti le découragement l'envahir une seconde. Allez !

_Ouf..._

Kakashi s'appuie sur la rambarde, le souffle lui manquant.

Il avise une petite chaise dans le coin du balcon, contre le mur, et s'y affale avec soulagement.

C'était un peu crétin d'essayer, mais au moins il a réussi.

Le ninja copieur regarde la rue, en dessous. Bizarrement, les hors la loi gardent leurs vieilles habitudes, même s'ils sont en sécurité à Senoha, et ne mettent le nez dehors que la nuit. Ils rasent les murs, en plus. C'en est presque comique. Kakashi suppose qu'ils doivent même se craindre les uns les autres, avec toutes ces guerres de clan qui ravagent le monde de la pègre...

_Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?_

Kakashi n'aime pas trop se l'avouer, mais il est mort d'angoisse, à l'idée de ne pas savoir où sont ses camarades.

_Voilà l'avantage des missions en solitaire...On n'a pas à s'occuper des autres..._

Il s'en veut d'avoir épuisé son chakra. C'est en partie à cause de la quantité d'énergie qu'il a dépensé ces derniers temps, à faire des attaques qui en mettent plein la vue, qu'il n'arrive pas à récupérer aussi rapidement qu'il en a l'habitude. Il n'ose même pas soulever les bandages sous son T-shirt. Ses blessures l'élancent encore trop.

Le ninja laisse aller sa tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le mur, et se laisse aller à regarder les étoiles. Un visage familier plane dans sa mémoire. Peut-être qu'il y a autre chose encore...

_Crois-tu que les plaies ouvertes par un ami soient plus lentes à se refermer, vieux? _

Kakashi est interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Ses trois compagnons rentrent en silence, probablement pour ne pas le réveiller.

La porte fenêtre de la cuisine, donnant elle aussi sur le balcon, s'ouvre avec un léger grincement après quelques minutes.

Kakashi reconnaît malgré l'obscurité la silhouette d'Anko. La jeune femme s'accoude sans le voir à la balustrade et regarde elle aussi les allées et venues nocturnes des étranges habitants de Sedoha.

Elle reste silencieuse. Kakashi n'arrive pas à distinguer l'expression de son visage. Lui-même ne bouge pas d'un cheveu, se doutant que sa présence la gênerait plus qu'autre chose. Mais Anko sent qu'elle est observée assez rapidement. Elle tourne la tête et aperçoit Kakashi. Elle a un léger mouvement vers la porte, mais elle se retient.

- Ah...Salut, Kakashi.

- Hé, Anko...

Le ninja copieur cherche son regard, mais elle baisse les yeux.

_Quelle situation horrible..._

Kakashi s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Où étiez-vous ?

- A l'autre bout du village...jeté un oeil...Tour...

C'est tout ce que Kakashi comprend. Anko parle si bas...

Il déglutit. Il ne sait pas du tout quoi faire. D'ailleurs, il ne sait même pas ce qu'il ressent vis-à-vis d'Anko. Il l'admet avec difficulté, mais le sentiment qui l'a agité lorsqu'elle est entrée sur le balcon était tout sauf du pardon. Et Anko semble parfaitement s'en rendre compte.

- Alors, Kakashi on vadrouille ?

_Kurenai, je t'adore..._

C'est ce que la Kunoichi aux prunelles rouges a l'impression de lire dans les regards de ses deux amis lorsqu'elle arrive à son tour sur le balcon.

_C'est_ _pas gagné..._Se dit-elle en commençant le récit de leur soirée.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Asuma repêche la miette de pain tombée dans son bouillon et se lèche le bout des doigts.

- Pas mal assaisonné, mais ça manque un peu de sel. Tu as encore des progrès à faire en cuisine, Kurenai.

- C'est de ma faute, si tu sales trop tes plats d'habitude ? C'est normal que les miens te semblent fades.

Anko s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Hum. Si on revenait au sujet de notre conversation ?

Les quatre jonin sont réunis autour de Kakashi, qui est allé se recoucher. Kurenai est assise sur le matelas, Asuma sur une chaise et Anko est perchée sur un guéridon. Kurenai étale sur la couette un schéma de ce qu'ils ont pu voir de la Tour du Trèfle.

- Alors voilà. Elle est en dehors des murs de Senoha, en fait. Elle fait trois étages, c'est probablement une ancienne tour de garde aménagée en résidence fortifiée. D'après nos renseignements, c'est un groupe un peu mystérieux qui crèche là-bas. On ne voit que leurs domestiques dans le village, pour chercher les provisions. Selon le barman du troquet où nous étions l'autre soir, beaucoup de gens de Senoha rôdent autour, appâtés par les rumeurs selon lesquelles des otages ou des types recherchés pour beaucoup d'argent se trouveraient dans cette Tour. Il y a deux grandes portes. Pas de gardes à l'extérieur, mais de grandes baies vitrées à barreaux offrent une vue sur un jardin intérieur. Et là, nous avons distingué plusieurs silhouettes en livrée sombre, portant des katanas.

Kakashi fronce les sourcils.

- En gros, on ne sait rien de ce qui vous attend. Et étant donné le coin où ils se planquent, ces types sont soit naturellement dangereux, soit sur leurs gardes en raison de l'environnement.

Asuma fait rouler sa cigarette entre son pouce et son index.

- On a déjà fait des missions de ce genre, tu sais... Et là, nous aurons l'effet de surprise pour allié.

- De toutes façons, on n'a pas vraiment le choix, le coupe Anko. Il faut agir vite. On n'est pas du tout avancés dans notre mission, nous courrons de fausse piste en fausse piste. Je n'exige pas de tout savoir des jobs que j'accomplis, mais j'aime être un minimum au courant de ce que je fais. Là, on a vraiment une occasion d'avancer dans notre recherche.

Elle se lève.

- Je propose qu'on élabore une tactique demain matin, et qu'on frappe dans la nuit. Je vais aller dormir, maintenant. Je suis crevé.

Elle croise le regard de Kakashi avant de sortir de la pièce, mais le fuit aussitôt.

Les trois ninjas restent silencieux. Kakashi se redresse dans ses oreillers avec un grognement.

- Vous ne devriez pas y aller à trois. C'est trop risqué.

Kurenai redessine du bout du doigt les contours du tatouage de l'Anbu sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui a l'air totalement abattu.

- Tu es fort, Kakashi, mais pas indispensable. Il y a des fois où je me demande si tu n'oublies pas que tu n'es pas le seul Jonin, ici.

Kakashi baisse les yeux.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça...

La Kunoichi sourit et se lève à son tour.

- Je ne me trompe qu'à moitié, je pense. Kakashi, je sais que tu souffres d'être immobilisé. Mais il faut faire avec.

- Oh, je le sais bien, je ne suis plus un gamin.

- A t'entendre, tu ne l'as jamais été.

Asuma, flairant la dispute, se replie en douce hors de la chambre.

- Bonneuh nuiiit...

Effectivement, Kurenai est lancée.

- Si tu ne t'accordes pas de droit à l'erreur, autorise au moins les autres à en faire.

- Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire dans notre conversation ? Demande abruptement Kakashi.

Kurenai lève les yeux au ciel. C'est fichu, il va de nouveau se refermer sur lui comme un coquillage hors de l'eau.

- Laisse tomber, Kakashi. Tu es tête de mule, c'en est maladif.

Le ninja copieur s'étend à nouveau complètement, et fixe le plafond avec dureté.

- Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui suis malade.

- Si Anko t'entendait, elle...

- M'étriperait ? C'est déjà fait.

- Kakashi !

- Franchement, Kurenai, si nous ratons cette mission, je considèrerai Anko comme responsable de l'échec. J'espère que ça, elle arrivera à l'assumer.

Kurenai, soufflée par la froideur de son ami, décide de mettre fin à la conversation.

- Tu deviens vraiment mauvais, quand tu es mal en point.

- ...

- Moi aussi, je vais dormir. Bonne nuit.

Kurenai sort sans attendre de réponde. Elle sait très bien qu'il n'y en aura pas.

Dans le minuscule salon, elle croise le regard d'Anko, qui s'était blottie dans un fauteuil. Cette dernière a un rictus blessé.

- Quel con... souffle-t-elle.

La Tour du Trèfle s'élève dans la nuit. Le fin croissant de la lune semble s'être accroché à son sommet.

Un homme en long manteau noir regarde entre les barreaux de la fenêtre. Une femme, elle aussi vêtue sombrement, vient le rejoindre.

- Tu rêves, Daisuke ?

L'homme secoue la tête.

- J'ai cru voir quelque chose dans les fourrés, là-bas.

Sa compagne colle son nez contre la vitre, pour observer l'extérieur plus attentivement.

- C'est trop gros pour être un lapin, ce que tu as vu ?

- Oui. Sûrement un des types de Senoha qui rôde.

La femme a une moue de mépris.

- Quel coin pourri...Je me demande pourquoi Takeshi tenait absolument à installer une planque ici. C'est paumé et plein de psychopathes.

- On ne nous cherchera pas dans un endroit pareil, j'imagine.

- Evidemment...Et avec la barrière de Genjustsu qu'ont installé les chefs du village, on est complètement invisibles. N'empêche qu'en attendant, c'est nous qui nous tapons le sale boulot, grogne sa collègue en jouant avec l'une des mèches blondes qui tombe de son chignon.

Daisuke ne répond pas, mais il est entièrement d'accord. Cela fait deux semaines qu'ils sont installés ici, et surveillent la fille. Pour la protéger de qui ? Il n'en a aucune idée. Combien de temps ? Ca non plus, il ne le sait pas. Encore moins qui est cette jeune fille. Mais Takeshi a exigé qu'ils la protègent comme leur propre enfant, qu'il était vital qu'elle ne tombe pas entre d'autres mains. Et Takeshi a toujours raison.

Un léger craquement l'interrompt.

Il saisit l'avant bras de sa compagne.

- Ichiko. Tu as entendu ?

Elle hoche vivement la tête. Les deux gardes dégainent leurs longs katanas et se reculent de la fenêtre, les sens en éveil. Le silence est retombé, à l'exception de ce léger glissement contre le mur.

- Ils vont tenter d'entrer par le toit...souffle Ichiko.

Elle prend son talkie-walkie.

- Masamune, tu me reçois ?

- Cinq sur cinq.

- On a repéré des intrus, ils escaladent les murs...

- Ok, on se prépare à les recevoir...Oh, bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que ...?

_Crouic._

- Crouic ? Comment ça, Crouic ?

Ichiko appuie comme une folle sur les boutons du talkie.

- Masamune ? Masa...t'es encore là ?

- Merde, grogne Daisuke. Je file au premier. Toi, alerte les autres.

- Héhé... grésille la voix d'Asuma dans le micro.

Kurenai sourit.

- Bien joué, ça en fait deux en moins.

Chacun des trois jonins spéciaux de Konoha est entré d'un côté du toit, par les chiens-assis forcés avec aisance. Chacun prendra un étage, le rez-de-chaussée et les caves éventuelles seront parcourus ensuite.

Kurenai progresse rapidement le long d'un couloir, à la recherche d'une cage d'escalier. Son étage, c'est le premier. Elle voudrait éviter d'avoir à parcourir les trois autres de long en large pour l'atteindre...

Des pas accourent en face d'elle.

Kurenai n'a pas le temps de se cacher.

- Eh, vous !

Le garde dégaine son sabre, et se fige devant sa copie conforme, qui prend le même air surpris que lui.

- Ils ont mis un miroir ici ? Mais pourquoi...'il tend la main vers son reflet...Qui lui envoie un magnifique uppercut. Le garde roule sur le sol, assommé.

Son reflet reste debout.

- Genjustsu...Miroir fictif...murmure Kurenai en reprenant son apparence.

- Ah non ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me faire coller au train, aujourd'hui !

Anko virevolte littéralement dans la pièce, distribuant coups et estocades avec la générosité qui la caractérise.

_Hum... Ils ne sont pas du tout du niveau de ceux qui nous ont attaqués l'autre jour chez Yôki Arama. Visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à notre venue jusqu'ici..._songe-t-elle en envoyant s'écraser trois étages plus bas l'un de ses adversaires, après un beau vol plané par-dessus le balcon.

- Bravo pour la discrétion...commente Asuma dans son écouteur. Je viens de voir passer un des gardes devant ma fenêtre. C'est toi qui as fait ça, Anko ?

_C'est sur qu'on ne passera pas inaperçus..._Se dit la jeune femme en rengainant ses kunais. _Mais il faut qu'ils sachent qu'on ne fait pas les rigolos avec les shinobis de Konoha !_

_- J'ai trouvé des amis, Man trouvé des amis..._Hum, pas dans cette pièce...

Asuma baille. Il est dans l'étage le plus pourri de la tour, apparemment. Tout est désert, les pièces sont vides et poussiéreuses.

_- J'leur ai donné un peu d'mon âme, Man un peu d'ma vie, oui ! _Les filles, je me suis fait avoir. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive, ici...

Il soupire. Visiblement, cette Tour n'est qu'une cachette de passage. La mission ne se finira pas ce soir. Ils ne trouveront que la fille, ou peut-être même ne trouveront-ils personne...

- _Si tu savais tout c'que j'leur ai pris... _Hum, je me ferai bien une petite clope, là...

Asuma va à la fenêtre, et regarde au dehors, en sortant son paquet de cigarettes.

- _J'ai trouvé des amis, Man trouvé des amis..._Mais qu'est-ce que...

Cinq, non, six silhouettes surgissent du bois, et s'apprêtent à entrer dans la Tour.

- Anko, Kurenai ! Des nouveaux venus dans le bâtiment !

Dans le même temps, la voix de Kurenai souffle, toute excitée :

- J'ai trouvé la fille...

C'est la seule pièce meublée dignement qu'elle ait pu voir depuis son entrée dans la tour. Une coiffeuse, une grande armoire, des petites lanternes rouges pour éclairer la pièce. Un grand lit à baldaquin. Kurenai en écarte les lourds rideaux de velours vert.

Simplement étendue là, sur les draps défaits, une jeune fille de son âge dort profondément. Ses cheveux roux étalés sur l'oreiller forment une belle auréole autour de son visage délicat.

_Elle est vraiment jolie..._

Kurenai chuchote dans le micro qu'elle a enfin trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Le message d'Asuma lui parvient aussi.

_Au mieux, ce sont des barbares du village qui tentent un raid surprise sur la Tour. Au pire, ce sont des renforts...En tous cas, il faut agir vite !_

Elle s'approche de la dormeuse, tend la main pour la secouer doucement par l'épaule.

Une ombre noire lui fond dessus. Elle entend le sifflement de l'acier qui fend l'air...

La longue lame du katana, effilée comme celle d'un rasoir, frôle la peau de sa joue. Kurenai a bondi sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter un coup mortel. Elle saute à l'autre bout de la pièce et fait face à son adversaire, un jeune homme à l'air plus désemparé que combatif.

_Méfions-nous des apparences..._

Kurenai lui saute dessus avant qu'il ait pu fondre à nouveau sur elle. Elle n'a qu'un kunai pour se défendre, mais elle sait en faire bon usage. Les lames se heurtent avec des cris métalliques.

- Tu devrais me laisser passer, je trouverais dommage d'avoir à te tuer... Souffle la Kunoichi en regardant le garde fixement.

Ce dernier baisse immédiatement les yeux.

- Du genjustsu, hein ? Désolé, mais je sais comment ça marche...  
Tout en continuant de ferrailler, Kurenai remarque du coin de l'œil que la jeune fille s'est réveillée et assise. Ses grands yeux verts la fixent avec horreur.

_Hum... je ne vais pas pouvoir garder le contrôle de la situation toute seule..._

- Asu, Anko, rejoignez-moi !

- C'est comme si c'était fait !

La voix est réelle. Ses deux compagnons viennent d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Il y a une bonne quinzaine de gardes dans la tour, à présent... Ca va être chaud de s'en sortir... explique Asuma.

Anko regarde avec amusement le garde, qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

- Hé bien alors, tu fais durer les choses, Kurenai ?

- Facile à dire, il est plutôt doué, le bougre...Occupez-vous de la fille, je vous rejoins ! dit cette dernière en mettant en pratique les dernières bottes que lui a appris son père, à Konoha, le mois précédent.

Au même moment, pendant qu'Anko monte la garde à la porte, Asuma avance vers la jeune fille.

_Mais pourquoi a-t-elle l'air si effrayé ?_

Il essaye de prendre sa voix la plus douce.

- Salut, moi c'est Asuma...On vient te sortir de la... Aranda...

Comme elle ne bouge pas, il en déduit qu'il peut approcher sans qu'elle se mette à hurler.

Il tend la main vers elle, lui saisit doucement l'épaule.

- Tu te lèves ? On va te ramener chez toi.

C'est alors que la jeune fille, d'un geste brusque, attrape les avant bras d'Asuma et les sert entre ses doigts. Le ninja pousse un cri perçant.

Anko se retourne vers l'intérieur, juste à temps pour voir son compagnon barbu perdre l'équilibre.

- _Asuma_ !

Le jonin se relève.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

Au contact de ses mains, il a senti une intense douleur, dans chaque nerf de son corps. Comme si en quelques secondes, tout s'était mélangé... Il masse doucement ses tempes, encore sonné. Anko se précipite dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière elle.

- Je vous informe qu'on est repérés ! Ils sont tous dans le couloir !

Un premier choc ébranle la porte.

- On se casse...Prend Aranda avec toi, Asuma !

Les deux kunoichis enjambent la fenêtre, sautent et se rétablissent avec souplesse sur le sol. Asuma regarde la fille avec inquiétude.

- Et je suis sensé t'emporter comment, moi ?

Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir. Les gardes vont bientôt enfoncer la porte. Il saisit la fille à bras le corps, lui tenant les poignets pour qu'elle ne tente pas de le toucher à nouveau.

- Hop !

Il bondit à son tour à l'extérieur. Lorsque les gardes arrivent enfin à pénétrer dans la pièce, celle-ci est déserte.


	10. Psychothérapie forcée et peignejustsu!

**Et tout de suite…nouveaux méchants et nouveau chemin **

- C'est comme si c'était fait !

La voix est réelle. Ses deux compagnons viennent d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Il y a une bonne quinzaine de gardes dans la tour, à présent... Ca va être chaud de s'en sortir... explique Asuma.

Anko regarde avec amusement le garde, qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

- Hé bien alors, tu fais durer les choses, Kurenai ?

- Facile à dire, il est plutôt doué, le bougre...Occupez-vous de la fille, je vous rejoins ! dit cette dernière en mettant en pratique les dernières bottes que lui a appris son père, à Konoha, le mois précédent.

Au même moment, pendant qu'Anko monte la garde à la porte, Asuma avance vers la jeune fille.

_Mais pourquoi a-t-elle l'air si effrayé ?_

Il essaye de prendre sa voix la plus douce.

- Salut, moi c'est Asuma...On vient te sortir de la... Aranda...

Comme elle ne bouge pas, il en déduit qu'il peut approcher sans qu'elle se mette à hurler.

Il tend la main vers elle, lui saisit doucement l'épaule.

- Tu te lèves ? On va te ramener chez toi.

C'est alors que la jeune fille, d'un geste brusque, attrape les avant bras d'Asuma et les sert entre ses doigts. Le ninja pousse un cri perçant.

Anko se retourne vers l'intérieur, juste à temps pour voir son compagnon barbu perdre l'équilibre.

- _Asuma_ !

Le jonin se relève.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

Au contact de ses mains, il a senti une intense douleur, dans chaque nerf de son corps. Comme si en quelques secondes, tout s'était mélangé... Il masse doucement ses tempes, encore sonné. Anko se précipite dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière elle.

- Je vous informe qu'on est repérés ! Ils sont tous dans le couloir !

Un premier choc ébranle la porte.

- On se casse...Prend Aranda avec toi, Asuma !

Les deux kunoichis enjambent la fenêtre, sautent et se rétablissent avec souplesse sur le sol. Asuma regarde la fille avec inquiétude.

- Et je suis sensé t'emporter comment, moi ?

Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir. Les gardes vont bientôt enfoncer la porte. Il saisit la fille à bras le corps, lui tenant les poignets pour qu'elle ne tente pas de le toucher à nouveau.

- Hop !

Il bondit à son tour à l'extérieur. Lorsque les gardes arrivent enfin à pénétrer dans la pièce, celle-ci est déserte.

OOOOOOOOO

- La porte n'est pas fermée à clefs...

Ils sont cinq, postés sur le palier devant la chambre d'hôtel des quatre jonin de Konoha.

Celui qui vient de prononcer ces paroles entre sans bruit, faisant signe aux autres de se répartir dans les différentes pièces pour les fouiller. Lui même s'aventure dans la cuisine, sans grand espoir. Effectivement, elle est déserte. De la vaisselle encore sale traîne dans l'évier.

- Hareso-senseï... chuchote la voix de l'un de ces complices.

Il le rejoint dans la chambre. Les cinq hommes se réunissent autour du lit aux draps défaits. Hareso contemple les taches rouge sombre qui les maculent et esquisse un sourire.

- Ils ont un blessé. Ils ne progresseront pas trop vite.

- On pourra facilement les rattraper...commence l'un des acolytes.

- Bien sûr que non. On doit juste ne pas les perdre de vue...

Il déplie le papier qu'il vient d'extirper de sa poche.

- Le vieux Sarutobi de Konoha a envoyé quatre gamins pour accomplir cette mission...

- Ils ont déjà des noms prestigieux, objecte un homme.

Hareso a un sourire carnassier.

- Ca sera d'autant plus amusant. On leur laisse le sale boulot et après, on se les fait. Ceux-là ne verront plus jamais les maisons de leur cher village.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- C'est bon, on est à l'abri, ici, annonce Asuma en enjambant le rebord de la fenêtre pour rentrer, après sa ronde.

Les quatre jonin, de peur d'être capturés chez eux par leurs poursuivants, sont passés à l'hôtel prendre Kakashi et ont filé à toutes jambes à travers la forêt. Au bout de deux heures de marche, ils ont atteint l'orée de la forêt et ont avisé une grange au milieu d'un champ. Ses portes étaient fermées, mais ils ont pu escalader un vieil arbre qui semblait s'appuyer contre les murs, et rentrer par l'étage. La jeune Aranda Shirou, toujours prostrée, s'est blottie dans le foin et regarde fixement devant elle.

A part Kakashi, qui s'est laissé lui aussi tomber histoire de souffler un peu, les autres shinobis échangent un regard. Anko se penche à l'oreille d'Asuma.

- Tu dis qu'elle t'a fait un truc avec ses mains ?

Vif hochement de tête.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle...il y a eu un truc avec mon chakra, je ne sais pas lequel, mais j'ai tout vu à l'envers. Comme si j'avais pris un coup de jus...

- On va faire gaffe, alors. ' Puis plus haut : Tu peux dormir tranquille, Aranda, nous ne te ferons aucun mal. Nous allons te ramener chez toi.

Sans un mot, la jeune fille s'allonge en position fœtale, et leur tourne le dos.

Kurenai soupire en regardant la grange.

- Ca ne vaut pas l'hôtel...

- On ne restera qu'une nuit ici. Demain, on repart chez Tran Shirou.

Kakashi secoue la tête.

- Il faut qu'on se sépare en deux couples pour agir plus vite. Deux d'entre nous suffiront à ramener la fille à sa mère. Les deux autres resteront dans le coin et trouveront les frères.

- Les types qui la retenaient étaient nombreux, je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable, seulement deux...Commence à objecter Kurenai.

- On n'a pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour ça, réplique Kakashi. Il y a quelque chose de louche dans cette affaire.

Les quatre ninjas réfléchissent une seconde, et Asuma a finalement un geste d'impuissance.

- Bon. Alors on fait comme ça. Il est évident que tu ne peux pas te déplacer, Kakashi. Tu feras donc partie de l'équipe qui reste ici. Et Kurenai est plus douce qu' Anko, elle rassurera plus la gamine...

Tous se taisent, ne voyant pas d'autre choix.

- Hum...toussote le Jonin barbu. Et avec Kurenai...

Anko baisse les yeux. Kakashi fixe ses orteils. Ils connaissent les équipes habituelles.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Tu sais bien que je ne pourrai jamais calmer Anko, s'il lui arrive ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir.

Kakashi laisse docilement la Kunoichi aux yeux rouges remonter son pull pour vérifier ses pansements.

- Parce que moi, j'y suis arrivé, peut-être ?

Kurenai se rappelle de leur conversation de la veille au soir. Elle ne veut pas refaire la même.

- Elle ne répètera pas son erreur avec toi, je suis sûre que tu le sens.

Kakashi ne répond pas. Kurenai le sent se crisper sous ses mains.

- Je te fais mal ? dit-elle doucement.

- Ca ira...-il hésite- De toutes manières, on n'a pas le choix. Pour les équipes, je veux dire.

- Non.

Kurenai passe derrière Kakashi pour achever de ceindre son torse de gaze propre.

- Kurenai...

- Oui ?

- A propos de ce que j'ai dit, sur Anko...

Kurenai se sent sourire.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Hum...Rien. Je peux te demander un service ?

- Dis toujours...

- Demandes-en un peu plus à Tran Shirou sur sa famille, l'air de rien.

- Comme tu veux.

- J'ai beau me creuser la tête, le nom d'Arama ne me rappelle rien.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Bon. Laissez les pistes habituelles, pour qu'on vous retrouve, rappelle machinalement Asuma en épaulant son sac à dos.

Le Soleil se lève par-dessus les montagnes bleu sombre. Kurenai aide Aranda à se réceptionner convenablement sur le sol.

- Voilà. On devrait être ici dans quatre ou cinq jours.

Elle regarde tour à tour Anko et Kakashi. La jeune femme, accoudée contre un arbre, affiche une mine inquiète. Quant au jonin aux cheveux d'argent, il semble comme à son habitude dans les nuages.

- Bon, eh bien salut ! Ne prenez pas trop de risques, hein ? dit-elle avec un entrain forcé.

- Salut...maugréent en même temps les deux ninja.

Asuma, Kurenai et Aranda (à qui les shinobis ont passé des gants, au cas où) s'éloignent lentement.

- On va prendre une autre route, pour ne plus passer par Senoha.

Asuma hoche la tête et entreprend de fouiller ses poches pour retrouver son paquet de cigarettes.

- Ah, mince, je crois que je les ai oubliées...

Il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches, grincheux.

Kurenai observe discrètement Aranda, son joli visage...

_Pas étonnant que Seita Anitobi ait tellement tenu à sauver cette jeune fille..._

Elle n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche et regarde le sol en marchant. Elle n'a plus tenté de s'échapper, elle courbe la nuque comme si elle était résignée.

- Kurenai ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu penses qu'on a bien fait de laisser les deux zigotos tout seuls ?

- Je ne sais pas. Sincèrement.

Elle regarde derrière elle. La gorge a disparu depuis longtemps.

- Je crois que le problème n'est plus avec Anko.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anko les a regardé s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que leurs silhouettes ne soient pas plus grandes que le chas d'une aiguille. Un long soupir soulève sa poitrine. Elle a un peu froid. Elle frictionne ses bras quelques secondes et retourne vers la grange. Kakashi nettoie ses kunaïs soigneusement. Il ne lève pas la tête en entendant Anko entrer. Mais après quelques secondes, tout en maudissant Kurenai et Asuma pour la pseudo psychothérapie qu'ils lui imposent en le laissant avec la jeune femme, il lève tout de même les yeux vers elle.

Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, elle soutient son regard. Un nœud lui enserre la gorge. Il a d'épaisses cernes sous les yeux, et elle sait très bien qu'il ne dormira pas ces prochaines nuits. Pas après ce qui est arrivé. Et ce qui l'effraye le plus, c'est qu'elle n'arrive pas à décrypter ce qui brille dans l'unique prunelle offerte à sa vue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

Ce qu'ils font...Elle se prend à sourire.

Elle pourrait lui présenter ses excuses, pour ce qu'elle lui a fait. Pour ce qu'elle a brisé. Elle le voit encore tout étonné, elle sent la brûlure de ses doigts crispés autour de son poignet, lorsqu'elle l'a...

Ce qui la bouleverse, c'est l'état dans lequel elle était à ce moment-là. Exactement ce qu'elle craignait. Comme avant. Le bonheur en entendant son cri, le plaisir en voyant couler le sang...

Quelque chose de bestial. De primaire et sauvage. En temps normal, les effusions de sang lui répugnent...elle ne veut en voir jaillir qu'un. Celui d'Orochimaru, celui-là même qui lui a donné le goût du meurtre.

Et il y a quelque chose de pire encore que de ne plus être soi, que de vouloir voir souffrir son ami...c'est de...non. Elle ne peut pas l'admettre. Elle ne veut pas.

Kakashi se lève avec un soupir.

- Anko ? Tu es parmi nous ?

Il la repère, couchée dans le foin. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Bon. On part quand tu veux. Je propose qu'on poursuive un peu vers le Nord, le long de la chaîne de montagnes. Il n'y a pas trente six chemins qui partent de Senoha. Il faut qu'on retrouve une piste. Il nous manque deux gamins, après plus de deux semaines de mission.

Anko se redresse, époussette ses vêtements.

- Allons-y tout de suite, alors.

Ca tombe bien. Elle se sent étouffer. Elle brûle d'envie de hurler ce qu'elle a sur le cœur, de prendre Kakashi par les épaules et de le secouer comme un prunier, pour lui dire d'arrêter d'être un mur. De la couvrir de reproches, de pousser une gueulante. Là, elle saurait quoi faire.  
Et là survient ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais espéré. Mieux, même.

Kakashi pile net sur le chemin où ils ont commencé à avancer, et la fixe dans le blanc des yeux.

- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter ce que je vais dire. Il faut qu'on poursuive cette mission, et cette histoire, ça nous prend inutilement la tête. Alors c'est moi qui commence : je me sens comme un crétin de m'être fait avoir, et je te jure que si la même chose devait se reproduire, cette fois je ne me gênerais pas pour t'attaquer, moi aussi.

Il attend sa réponse. Son œil semble serein, malgré la dureté de ses paroles. Anko sent la colère monter en elle, et balayer d'un coup sa tristesse et sa honte.

Elle comprend soudain, esquisse un sourire.

- Je t'aurais quand même mis la pâtée de ta vie, l'ébouriffé.

Les deux Jonins se remettent à marcher. Anko sent un poids quitter lentement son cœur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Perché sur un rocher, profitant de la fraîcheur que dégage la petite rivière qui chante au soleil, Kakashi bouquine tranquillement, le bout de sa ligne noué à son orteil. C'est la pause de midi. Anko est allée chercher quelques vivres dans une ferme voisine. De son côté, ses plaies l'élancent encore trop, il a préféré rester tranquillement ici, à se reposer un peu.

Ils ont marché toute la matinée, c'est-à-dire cinq longues heures. Ils espèrent trouver bientôt un village, sinon ils finiront par perdre tout espoir de retrouver la piste des deux autres enfants sans retourner au joyeux village de Senoha. Si seulement la fille avait été plus bavarde... Mais ils ne lui ont pas arraché un traître mot. Elle est plutôt jolie, mais sacrément toquée...

_Comme d'autres, d'ailleurs_, songe Kakashi en percevant un léger craquement derrière lui.

- Anko, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ah mince...tu m'as repérée.

La jeune femme s'assied à côté de lui, un objet nacré entre les mains.

Kakashi hausse les sourcils.

- Un...peigne ?

Il en a oublié sa ligne de pêche, pour la peine. Anko se charge de la remonter. Un petit poisson aux reflets de tache d'huile frétille désespérément à son bout.

- Tiens...Cet objet te rappelle encore quelque chose ? Et bien oui, c'est un peigne ! Je voulais expérimenter sur toi ma nouvelle technique, le _peignejutsu_ !

Elle agite, menaçante, l'outil denté sous le nez du jonin ébouriffé.

- Avec ta tignasse, j'aurais eu un adversaire à ma taille !

- N'essaye même pas, l'avertit Kakashi, mi menaçant, mi amusé. Et puis, tu es mal placée pour dire ça, en fait.

- Quoi ? Anko prend un air offusqué en palpant son chignon débordant de mèches folles. Tu n'aimes pas ma coiffure ?

- Sisi ! S'empresse-t-il de rectifier. Tu es très...Enfin voilà, quoi : ça va !

Anko pose le peigne bien en évidence sur une roche plate.

- Ne dors que d'un œil, ces prochains jours, ou tu vas te retrouver avec des couettes.

Kakashi, sachant très bien qu'elle est capable de mettre sa menace à exécution, passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec angoisse.

Anko le regarde pensivement.

- Quoi ? demande Kakashi, gêné.

- Tu devrais être senseï.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu restes admirablement calme, quelle que soit la situation.

Kakashi a trop peur de savoir tout ce à quoi elle fait allusion.

- Un copieur ne peut pas devenir professeur...se défend-il doucement.

Anko, en allumant le feu, se dit qu'elle ne pense qu'à moitié ce qu'elle a dit. Elle sait très bien qu'il est tout fissuré de l'intérieur, et ça depuis son enfance. Elle ne comprend même pas comment tout ça tient encore debout.

Mais est-ce bien important ?

Anko se fait des reproches. Il faut qu'elle arrête d'être sentimentale. A tout réétudier en long, en large et en travers, elle va finir par tourner en bourrique. Elle va continuer cette mission, la réussir, et comme elle l'a fait jusque là, continuer de considérer Kakashi comme un drôle de type, dont le regard embrumé a quelque chose de rassurant, à l'ombre de ses longs cils noirs.

**Sont-ils pas trop mignons ….et oui, la mentalité de Kakashi au début du précédent chapitre pouvait choquer…mais bon il a ses raisons d'être odieux, non ? Contente que vous voyiez et appréciez l'évolution de l'histoire et des relations entre les personnages.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, je suis touchée :D**

**A la prochaine**

**Etincelle**


	11. Une nuit très spéciale I

- Aïeuh !

Anko se donne une grande claque dans la nuque.

- Ca grouille de moustiques, dans les parages ! Ras le bol de ces sales bestioles !

Kakashi lève le nez vers le ciel chargé de gros nuages noirs.

- Ca sent l'orage...

L'atmosphère s'est faite oppressante. Des bourrasques de vent soulèvent de petits nuages de poussière le long du chemin.

Les deux shinobis sont fatigués Ils ont marché toute la journée de la veille, on à peine dormi et se sont réveillés dans cette atmosphère de tourmente. Une seconde journée touche à sa fin sans qu'ils aient trouvé âme qui vive.

- Tu es déjà allé dans ce coin du pays ? demande Anko, histoire de se distraire de sa chasse aux moustiques.

Kakashi répond non de la tête. Lui aussi commence à être lassé de marcher. Le frottement de ses vêtements trempés de sueur contre ses blessures commence à lui donner de pénibles élancements. Il ne veut surtout pas montrer cela à Anko, elle lui ferait encore une de ces crises de remords dont elle a le secret. Alors il serre les dents et continue d'avancer. Malgré cela, la jeune Kunoichi remarque qu'il ralentit involontairement le pas. Elle ne lui fait aucune remarque, mais se sent envahir par une profonde mélancolie. L'orage va lui faire du bien. Le tonnerre grondera assez pour elle...

Un coup de vent glacial vient soudain leur fouetter le visage. Dans un grand craquement au dessus de leurs têtes, les éclairs illuminent les nuages durant une fraction de seconde...Et une trombe d'eau s'abat sur la campagne déserte.

- Oh non...

Des gouttes tièdes et lourdes commencent à tacher le sol desséché. Les taches deviennent marbrures, puis flaques. La terre craquelée se gorge d'eau, même les oiseaux ont cessé de chanter pour profiter pleinement de leur douche.

- On va se faire saucer...gémit Anko.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre les fait sursauter tous les deux.

- Il faut qu'on trouve un refuge, crie Kakashi pour que sa voix porte au dessus du bruit de l'averse.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Les deux ninjas accélèrent, commencent à trottiner. Anko sent la boue se glisser entre ses orteils, l'eau tremper ses bas.

_Je voulais un orage ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? JE HAIS L'ORAGE !_

- Là, un petit bois...les arbres, c'est déjà ça pour s'abriter !

- On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas aller sous un arbre par temps d'orage, l'ébouriffé ?

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de te faire tremper...réplique Kakashi en s'élançant hors du chemin, et en fonçant vers le bois en question.

- Héé ! Attends-moi !

Les maigres feuilles rabougries par la sécheresse filtrent à peine la pluie. Et vu le déluge, c'est presque insignifiant.

Les deux compagnons de malheur se collent au tronc d'un arbre, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

- On va choper une pneumonie, voilà ce que nous aura rapporté cette foutue mission ! Râle Kakashi.

Anko regarde autour d'elle. Elle cille soudain.

- Kakashi, regarde à ta droite, là-bas.

-...

- Ce n'est pas une lumière qui brille, là ?

- Purée...Oui !

Ils n'ont même pas besoin d'échanger un regard pour savoir qu'ils vont s'élancer vers ce mince espoir.

Après avoir couru comme des dératés, ils arrivent de l'autre côté du bois. Il fait presque noir, à présent. Les gouttes d'eau se sont muées en grêle.

C'est une petite chaumière très délabrée. La lumière d'une bougie filtre doucement à travers les carreaux de son unique fenêtre.

- Sauvés. On est sauvés...halète Anko, pendant que Kakashi frappe trois grands coups à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvre presque aussitôt. Une silhouette toute menue s'encadre dans son embrasure.

- Mais vous êtes trempés ! Entrez donc, jeunes gens, fait une voix chevrotante.

C'est une toute petite vieille dame, vêtue d'une robe de laine grise reprisée maladroitement en plusieurs endroits. Ses yeux noirs pétillent au milieu de son visage ridé comme la peau d'une vieille pomme. Elle laisse rentrer les deux shinobis, qui restent tout penauds sur le paillasson, de peur de tout tremper. La vieille leur fait un gentil sourire.

- Attendez, je vais vous chercher de quoi vous sécher. Prenez donc des chaises !

Ils se laissent tomber sur deux tabourets et regardent un peu autour d'eux. La maison semble vraiment toute petite, à l'image de sa propriétaire. Les murs sont décrépis, le plancher bancal.

Anko adresse un regard entendu à Kakashi, puis assure la vieille dame, qui revient les bras chargés de serviettes, qu'ils la dédommageront si elle leur permet d'attendre la fin de l'orage.

Leur hôtesse s'esclaffe.

- Mais bien sûr que vous pouvez rester ! Je vois si peu de monde, ici ! Vous pouvez même rester pour la nuit !

Les deux Jonin ne se sentent pas le courage de refuser.

OOOOOOOOO

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes des ninjas ?demande la vieille de sa petite voix flûtée. On n'en rencontre pas beaucoup dans le coin. Et de quel village êtes-vous.

- Konoha, répond Anko en appuyant ses paumes contre le bol de soupe brûlante qu'elle vient de se faire servir.

- Le village de la feuille ? Hoho...je crois que ça ne me dit rien non plus, mademoiselle...

- Anko Mitarashi. Appelez-moi Anko.

- Et le beau garçon que vous avez avec vous ?

Anko jette un regard à la porte close, derrière laquelle son compagnon se sèche.

- Si on parle du même, il s'appelle Kakashi.

- « Epouvantail »...Quel drôle de nom...

- ...

- Et vous allez où, comme ça ?

Anko lape une première gorgée de soupe. Elle est veloutée, épicée comme elle l'aime. Elle tombe tout au fond de son estomac.

- Nous sommes en mission.

- Où se trouve le village le plus proche ? demande Kakashi en s'asseyant à table lui aussi.

La vieille dame lui tend aussitôt son bol de soupe.

- Mangez, vous avez très mauvaise mine. Le village le plus proche est encore un peu plus au Nord. C'est Tendo, réputé pour son marché aux bestiaux.

- Tout un programme, marmonne Anko. Et vous, madame, vous vous appelez comment ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Mon nom est Iromu. Je vis ici depuis des lustres. Mon défunt mari était bûcheron et menuisier. Il vendait son travail à Tendo, et nous vivions le plus tranquillement du monde. Malheureusement, il est mort. Depuis, je vis de petits travails de rempaillage ou de couture. Une jeune fille vient de temps en temps m'apporter un peu de nourriture, mais j'ai mon potager qui me suffit amplement...

Kakashi et Anko l'écoutent raconter sa misère avec son bon sourire, presque honteux d'avaler la seule nourriture de cette petite vieille.

Elle bavarde jusqu'à la fin du repas. Kakashi repose son bol.

- Hé bien, c'était excellent !

Anko réalise soudain qu'elle n'a même pas pensé à le regarder manger.

_Quelle nouille ! Pour une fois qu'il mangeait juste à côté de moi ! Mais cette dame a complètement détourné mon attention. _

Les yeux du jonin aux cheveux d'argent ont un pétillement amusé. Anko lui tire la langue, puis se retourne vers la vieille dame. Un instant, elle a l'impression que celle-ci est devenue toute floue, comme si elle n'était qu'une illusion. Puis tout redevient normal. Iromu retient un bâillement.

- Jeunes gens, je suis fatiguée...à mon âge, on a besoin de beaucoup de sommeil !

- Oh, bien sûr, nous ne voulons pas vous déranger ! Montrez-nous juste notre chambre.

- Derrière cette porte, vous descendez l'escalier.

Elle se lève en appuyant ses mains dans le bas de son dos.

- Bonne nuit les enfants. Prévenez-moi si vous partez tôt !

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Pfff...encore un lit double...grogne Kakashi.

- Ca te dérange tellement de dormir avec moi ? S'offusque Anko.

- Tu donnes des coups quand tu dors...

- Et toi, tu ronfles, je te signale !

- Il y en aura pour tout le monde, alors ! Soupire le jonin en enlevant son gilet de shinobi.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils se sont tous les deux glissés sous les draps, chacun à un bout du matelas.

- C'est bizarre, des lits dans une cave... commentent Anko.

- Commence par le début : c'est bizarre, une cave sous une masure pareille.

- Tu crois que l'orage est calmé ?

- J'espère. Je nous vois mal marcher longtemps sous une pluie comme celle qu'on a essuyé ce soir. Cette Iromu est une vraie aubaine.

- Elle ressemble à un personnage de conte...

- Celui avec la vieille sorcière qui prend les âmes des enfants appâtés par les tourtes qu'elle laisse refroidir sur son rebord de fenêtre ?

- Ca ne m'étonne plus que tu sois aussi maussade, Kakashi, si tu lisais des histoires pareilles ! Non, je te parle d'une sorte de gentille mère grand.

- Si tu le dis...

- ...

- ...

- Kakashi ?

- ...

- Tu dors ?

-...

- C'est pas vrai...Quel ahuri, celui-là !

Anko éteint la lumière, laisse ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité. Elle sent ses paupières s'alourdir...elle tente d'accorder sa respiration avec celle de Kakashi, qui apparemment dort comme une pierre. Elle inspire... Expire...Inspire...

La porte a grincé. Anko en mettrait sa main au feu ! Elle se redresse sur le lit, tend la main sur le côté et tombe sur l'épaule de Kakashi.

- Iromu ? C'est vous ?

Pas de réponse. Anko fronce les sourcils et tend la main vers sa lampe de poche. Elle la secoue pour rétablir le contact. La lumière, vive et blanche, illumine quelques secondes la pièce.

- ... !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il fait encore nuit noire.

Kakashi soupire. Il aurait voulu dormir encore un peu, mais en mission, il est dans un état de nervosité tel qu'il n'a besoin que de quelques heures de sommeil. Il cherche à tâtons des allumettes. La petite lueur de la lampe à huile éclaire bientôt la cave. Anko dort à côté de lui, elle respire assez rapidement. Il regarde son visage apaisé, ses joues rondes et sa bouche sévère.

_On dirait une petite fille...et après elle me traite de gamin..._

Il se lève doucement, pour ne pas réveiller sa compagne, et entreprend de fouiller son sac à la recherche du « Paradis du Batifolage ».

- Hoho...

Il tombe par hasard sur une barre chocolatée. C'est bien gentil, le bouillon, mais ça ne cale pas l'estomac d'un shinobi !

Il la grignote à petites bouchées, tout content, et reprend sa lecture là où il l'avait interrompue.

- ...Kakashi ?

_Et merde. _

_Elle est réveillée. _

Kakashi reste figé, la bouche grande ouverte, prêt à achever cette malheureuse barre au chocolat.

Anko le regarde.

- Tiens, t'es réveillé ?marmonne-t-elle, avant de se retourner.

Kakashi, pour le coup, reste bouche bée.

_C'est tout ? _

Il ne se rappelle pas avoir suscité une pareille indifférence chez quelqu'un qui voyait pour la première fois son visage. Et là, il s'agissait d'Anko. Elle ne pouvait pas être endormie à ce point !

Dépité, il décide d'aller faire un tour. Il commence à gravir les marches.

- Où tu vas comme ça ?

Il esquisse un sourire sous son masque en sentant la lame qu'Anko vient de poser contre sa gorge.

- Je le savais...

Il fait un pas en arrière, puis deux. Il entame le troisième...et fait brusquement volte-face, envoyant un grand coup de pied dans le ventre d'Anko, qui trébuche dans les escaliers et vient s'écraser sur le sol de la cave avec un bruit sourd. Kakashi bondit sur elle, elle bloque plusieurs de ses coups. Il arrive tout de même à la plaquer contre le plancher, et lui prend son kunaï.

- Où est Anko ?

- Mais, je suis Anko !

- Ne m'oblige pas à me mettre en colère...où est-elle ?

La jeune femme sourit.

- Tu devrais plus te préoccuper de ton propre sort !

- Tu l'as voulu !

Après quelques moulinets, il lui plante le poignard dans le flanc.

Mais, au lieu de reprendre sa vraie apparence, comme le pensait Kakashi, la personne qui se faisait passer pour Anko...s'évapore.

Un clone ? Mais ce n'est pas possible...

- Anko ! Appelle le ninja copieur, effaré.

Il n'a pas le temps de répéter son appel. Deux hommes armés de shurikens viennent de se jeter sur lui.


	12. Une nuit très spéciale II

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Donne-moi ta main.

Anko s'exécute à contrecoeur. Il fait dire que son interlocutrice la menace avec un beau sabre effilé.

- Aïe !

Iromu vient de lui entailler l'index, et prélève le sang dans un tout petit flacon.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

La vieille dame l'a tirée de son lit, arme à la main. Les deux femmes sont sorties de la masure.

Anko suce son doigt blessé, ne comprenant pas grand-chose à la situation.

- Vous êtes une sorcière, ou quoi ?

Elle n'a pas vraiment peur. Même avec une arme, cette vieille ne peut pas être bien dangereuse...Iromu bouche la flasque, la met dans la gueule d'un chat, qui file vers la maison.

Elle a son bon sourire habituel.

- Très heureuse de vous avoir accueillis chez moi. Vous êtes de très agréable compagnie, malheureusement mon parcours s'arrête ici. Le vôtre aussi, d'ailleurs.

Et, sous les yeux ahuris d'Anko, elle disparaît dans un nuage de fumée bleu clair.

- Hé ! Mais...Aaah!

Devant elle vient de surgir un grand blond aux yeux ronds comme des billes. Mais le plus préoccupant, c'est qu'il tient lui aussi un sabre. Il le brandit et tranche la tête d'Anko d'un seul coup.

Il ricane en retournant le cadavre tout frais sur le dos...mai son sourire quitte son visage en un clin d'œil, lorsque le bout de son pied touche...une bûche !

Il n'a pas le temps de voir Anko arriver, elle lui bondit dans le dos, lui plantant deux kunais entre les homoplates.

- Tu croyais que j'allais me faire avoir si facil...Héé !

L'autre a disparu. Anko manque de s'étaler de tout son long dans la boue. Elle se rétablit de justesse, et regarde autour d'elle.

_C'était un clone, ça...Et Iromu aussi...mais ou est-ce qu'on est tombés ?_

- Anko !

Elle se redresse, reconnaissant la voix de Kakashi.

_S'ils touchent à un seul cheveu de l'ébouriffé..._

Elle se rue vers la maison, mais la porte est fermée, probablement par un sort de verrouillage. Les volets de l'unique fenêtre son clôts eux aussi.

- Merde, merde !

Anko fait le tour de la masure, affolée. Elle n'arrive même pas à retrouver le soupirail de la cave. Le cœur de la jeune Kunoichi bat la chamade. Si Kakashi l'a appelée, c'est qu'il sent qu'il ne s'en sortira pas tout seul... Elle contourne encore une fois les murs décrépis, toujours rien.

Le toit. Il reste toujours le toit...

Elle escalade la gouttière, se retrouve au sommet de la maison, sous les lourdes branches d'un gros arbre. Les tuiles n'ont pas l'air bien solides... Anko s'accroche à la branche juste au dessus d'elle, prend son élan, et se projette pieds en avant contre le toit. La charpente émet un grand craquement, les tuiles volent un peu partout, et Anko traverse la charpente, s'égratignant au passage contre les poutres. Elle se ramasse sur le sol comme un félin, l'oreille aux aguets. Elle entend les rumeurs d'un combat, sous ses pieds...Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...

Elle ne connaît pas la pièce où elle se trouve. Quand elle l'ouvre, elle est devant un escalier, différent de celui qui menait à leu chambre.

_Mais c'est quoi cette maison? Un bunker ? _

Elle descend quatre à quatre les marches grinçantes, et débouche sur une nouvelle pièce, entièrement plongée dans le noir. Anko, qui avait empoché sa lampe, la rallume. Elle est dans une pièce assez petite. Les murs sont occupés par de grands placards. La porte de l'un d'eux est entr'ouverte. Anko croît rêver. C'est bien un bras qui dépasse, là ? Elle s'avance, achève timidement d'ouvrir la porte.

- WAAAAAH !

Un cadavre roule à ses pieds. L'échine d'Anko est parcourue par un long frisson, lorsqu'elle reconnaît les grands yeux du type qui, dehors, vient d'essayer de lui couper la tête. Et là, il est bel et bien mort, et d'après la raideur du corps, ça fait déjà quelques heures...

_C'est pas vrai...c'est pas vrai, mais où on est tombés... !_

Anko entend soudain Kakashi lancer un jutsu. Elle vient de l'autre côté de la cloison. Le timbre est encore fort, mais Anko jurerait avoir entendu la voix trembler à la fin de l'incantation. D'après les bruits de course, ils sont plusieurs à l'attaquer.

_Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça !_

Anko vient d'apercevoir une nouvelle porte. Celle là, c'est sur, mène à la chambre. Mais un verrou en scelle la serrure. Anko le fait sauter en moins de deux, prend son élan et fonce tête baissée de l'autre côté.

Kakashi s'est appuyé contre le mur, à bout de souffle. Il presse une main contre son flanc, et tient dans l'autre un kunaï, qu'il pointe vers les deux hommes qui lui font face.

Anko bondit juste devant lui.

Kakashi a un mouvement de recul.

- C'est...c'est toi ?

- Bien sûr que c'est moi, l'ébouriffé !s'écrie Anko en plongeant sur les deux hommes les plus proches d'elle.

- Arcane Taijutsu ! Les huit pattes de l'araignée !

Des côtes de la jeune femme semblent jaillir trois nouvelles paires de bras, qu'elle emploie pour frapper à une vitesse ahurissante ses adversaires.

Pouf

Ils disparaissent en une fraction de seconde, mais sont remplacés par une femme d'âge mûr armée d'un poing américain et d'un moustachu pourvu d'une courte lance.

- Mais il y en a toute une armée !s'exclame la jeune Kunoichi.

- Une armée de clones...souffle Kakashi, brûlant ce qui lui reste de forces pour venir à bout lui aussi de deux autres assaillants.

Il s'arque boute et se cambre violement pour bloquer de sa courte lame la sorte de masse avec laquelle son adversaire tente de l'assommer.

Anko aperçoit en même temps que lui les gouttes de sang qui s'écrasent sur le sol, à ses pieds. Elle saute droit sur la massiste et lui plante son kunaï entre les deux yeux. Bien sûr, il s'évapore.

- Kakashi, ces clones ne sont pas lancés par leurs originaux...

- Tu me rassures, j'ai été attaqué par une Anko.

- Le sang...

Anko esquive un coup et en envoie deux autres, réfléchissant à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Iromu, la vieille...elle m'a pris du sang.

- Ok. Il y a quelqu'un ici qui s'en est servi, et qui apparemment avait plusieurs échantillons...

- Les modèles sont probablement tous morts...j'ai trouvé le cadavre de l'un d'eux dans la pièce à côté.

- Alors il faut trouver l'original !

Les deux jonin percent les lignes ennemies en deux secondes, et sortent de la masure.

- Toi à gauche, moi à dr...

- Tu rigoles ?l'interrompt Anko. Tu vas tourner de l'œil ! On reste ensemble.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le ninja copieur ne bronche pas.

Il pleut de nouveau des cordes, dehors. La visibilité est presque nulle.

Ils distinguent tout de même une bonne dizaine de silhouettes de tailles diverses, qui s'avancent lentement vers eux. Anko les regarde attentivement, un détail la chipote. Elle doit trouver la clef...

Il y a un gamin, armé d'un grand shuriken, une sorte de moine aux poings bandés, un vieil homme tout sec avec un arc...une jeune femme aux nattes vertes et aux yeux étrangement opaques.

Kakashi recule d'un pas, évaluant ses ressources de chakra.

- Anko, il faut se débarrasser de tous en même temps, la personne qui les contrôle est parmi eux, je sens son aura...Tu connais un sort assez puissant pour les neutraliser d'un coup ?

- Non, pas tous...murmure Anko, toujours concentrée.

Kakashi frissonne de douleur.

- J'ai quelque chose qui passerait très bien avec l'humidité dans l'air...

Il fait soudain un bond en avant, vers leurs adversaires, ses doigts liant les signes les uns aux autres avec une agilité extraordinaire.

- Raîton ! Les lames de f...

- DOTON ! LES CHAUSSES DE TERRE !

C'est Anko qui vient de lancer ce jutsu. Kakashi interrompt aussitôt le sien et s'immobilise, chancelant.

La fille aux nattes vertes s'écroule avec un hurlement, les chevilles brisées par les étaux de terre qui viennent de les enserrer.

Distraite par la douleur, elle ne contrôle plus rien. Les clones disparaissent d'un seul coup. Anko fond sur elle comme un aigle sur un lièvre.

- Qui t'a envoyé pour nous tuer ? Qui es-tu ? Parle !

La femme doit avoir une quarantaine d'années. Elle éclate d'un rire rendu strident par la souffrance.

- Anko Mitarashi ! Kakashi Hatake ! Des jolis noms ! Très jolis !

Kakashi se laisse tomber au pied d'un arbre, à deux mètres d'elles. Ces intonations suraiguës...ce rire...Cette femme est tarée.

Anko répète sa question, l'air plus menaçant que jamais. Mais rien à faire, la prisonnière ne l'écoute pas.

- J'ai aussi un Nasame Oriko, un Takezo Echima, une Riûki Kanika...Je vous aurais rajoutés à ma collection...faute d'avoir gardé mon nom, j'aurais eu les vôtres ! Hahahaa !

Anko s'écarte, dégoûtée. La femme est tombée dans les pommes, terrassée par la douleur et l'épuisement.

- Je crois qu'on est tombés sur une psychopathe, l'ébouriffé...

Kakashi se relève lentement.

- Comment...Comment as-tu su que c'était elle ?

- Je t'expliquerai quand on sera à l'intérieur.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Tu ne veux pas t'allonger ? demande timidement Anko.

- Ca va...la rassure Kakashi en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Explique-moi comment tu as reconnu la fille.

- Héhé, question d'observation ! Ils avaient beau être différents, ces clones avançaient tous au même pas. Tu as dit que la personne qui les dirigeait était parmi eux, que tu la sentais...Alors j'ai cherché. Et je me suis rendue compte que cette fille aux nattes vertes avançait le pied un tout petit peu plus vite que ses camarades. D'où mon attaque ciblée sur elle.

- Pas mal, concède Kakashi. Et ton jutsu, c'est un nouveau ?

Anko hoche la tête.

- Je l'ai appris il y a quelques semaines. Je me suis dit que c'était le moment de l'expérimenter ! N'empêche qu'on a failli figurer au tableau de chasse de cette tarée. C'est quoi, cette fixation sur les noms ?

Kakashi s'ébroue, encore trempé par la pluie.

- Si tu réfléchis un peu, ça peut s'expliquer. Je n'ai pas réussi à reconnaître son jutsu, il est probablement familial. Une technique pareille, je n'avais jamais vu ça...Cette femme disait ne plus avoir de nom. On a dû la répudier, ou alors toute sa famille a été décimée, comme c'est souvent le cas dans ces lignées surpuissantes...Ca m'a vraiment l'air de craindre dans la région.

- Et psychopathe ? C'est aussi familial ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle a tué une bonne trentaine de personnes, en tous cas.

- Moi qui adorais cette petite vieille qui nous a accueillis... penser que la vraie est morte...pourrissant peut être dans la cave à côté...

Elle a un frisson révulsé. Kakashi lui non plus n'a pas l'air ravi.

Anko essore sa veste beige.

- On fait quoi, maintenant ? Il est trois heures du mat', et je ne pense pas qu'on arrivera à dormir...

- Effectivement.

La kunoichi déglutit.

- Euh...Kakashi, tu veux que je regarde tes blessures ?

- Non.

- Mais tu as encore saigné...

- J'ai dit non, Anko.

Kakashi lui parle doucement, mais avec fermeté. Elle ne peut pas déjà être capable de regarder la vérité en face...

- Au pire, Kurenai s'en occupera à son retour, soupire la jeune femme en feignant l'indifférence.

OOOOOOOOOOO

- N'empêche que cette soupe était super. Des clones cuisiniers, tu connais ça ?

Kakashi secoue la tête, à moitié endormi.

Les deux jonin sont attablés dans la petite cuisine de la maison, peu emballés à l'idée de finir leur nuit près des cadavres. Anko s'est resservi à manger, et Kakashi attend que les heures passent, appuyé contre le mur.

La Kunoichi regarde son compagnon afficher une fois de plus son visage complètement fermé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu rumines, l'ébouriffé ?

- Je pense...à cette femme, qui voulait prendre le nom des autres, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas. Je...

Anko fronce les sourcils. Il parle avec une drôle de douceur de la personne qui vient de tenter de les assassiner, et qui collectionne les Macabées...

- Oui ?

- Oh, rien.

Il baisse les yeux.

- C'est dur, de ne plus pouvoir porter son nom avec honneur...

- _Kakashi_

Anko n'en revient pas. Elle ne l'a jamais vu se lamenter sur son sort, et là, il a l'air complètement brisé, avachi sur son tabouret. Elle regrette que Kurenai ne soit pas là. Elle, elle aurait su quoi faire.

La jeune femme, désemparée, dit gentiment :

- Et bien, ça ne te réussit pas, le manque de sommeil !

Kakashi semble se ressaisir. Il ravale, une nouvelle fois, les flots de sentiments qui lui ravagent l'âme à l'en faire crever.

- Tu as raison. Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Je vais quand même essayer de dormir...Dans mon état actuel, je suis vraiment inutile...

Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine et ferme les yeux. Bientôt, sa tête commence à dodeliner et il s'abandonne au sommeil, les sourcils froncés. Anko le contemple, songeuse, pendant quelques minutes.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on ne voit pas ta douleur, sous ton masque, l'ébouriffé ?

**Merci d'etre toujours plus nombreux à lire et commenter cette fic, je vous en suis très reconnaissante. J'espere que ce petit chapitre au style très « frankenstein » vous aura distrait :)**

**A la prochaine !**

**Etincelle**


	13. La Lumière et l'Ombre I

- Jamais ?

- Non.

- Pfff...

- Quoi ?

Kurenai maintient son regard appuyé.

Asuma hausse les épaules.

- Mais pourquoi devrais-je avoir absolument avoir eu peur à un moment dans ma vie ?

- Parce que c'est normal !

- J'ai peut-être été un peu nerveux, une fois ou l'autre...mais de là à avoir peur...

Les deux jonin marchent sur la plage. L'air est doux, le vent iodé caresse à nouveau leurs visages, sur cette côte qu'ils commencent à connaître à force d'y repasser.

Asuma roule une cigarette avec un air tranquille tout calculé. La Kunoichi aux yeux rouges le regarde avec amusement.

- Tu mens.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu ne ferais pas de cauchemars après tes missions, si tu n'avais pas peur.

- N'importe quoi.

Kurenai jette un regard à Aranda Shiroû, qui marche à petits pas devant eux, toujours muette après des heures de trajet.

- Tout le monde a peur, à un moment où un autre. Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti, quand Kyubi a attaqué notre village, il y a presque quatre ans ?

Le jonin barbu réfléchit un instant.

- Hum... Ouais, mais là, ça ne compte pas. D'ailleurs, cet évènement est la preuve que des gens n'ont jamais peur.

- Ah oui ?

- ...Sandaime n'a pas eu peur. Il s'est mis face à Kyubi, et il l'a affronté en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu étais là, quand c'est arrivé ?

Kurenai secoue la tête.

- J'étais sous les soins de l'équipe médicale...J'avais reçu un mauvais coup.

Elle se rend compte qu'elle n'en a jamais parlé avec Asuma. Cette nuit où Konoha a failli périr sous les assauts du démon-renard reste au fond de leurs cœurs comme une plaie encore à vif. Les exploits du défunt quatrième Hokage sont restés dans toutes les mémoires, et chacun, homme ou femme, adulte ou enfant se demande si les choses auraient été différentes...S'ils avaient tous donné leurs vies de shinobis remplaçables par les générations suivantes, l'éclair Jaune de Konoha n'aurait-il pas continuer à irradier de sa puissance le pays du feu ? Kurenai se rappelle encore les hurlements, les cris d'agonie et les incantations tonnées par des voix fiévreuses...

Asuma aussi a l'air assez perturbé par ce souvenir.

- C'est vrai que j'ai flippé, ce jour-là, murmure-t-il, les yeux baissés sur le sable. J'ai... j'étais avec Kakashi, Gaï et Genma. On... On ne pouvait rien faire... J'étais blessé à la jambe, Kakashi et Gaï saignaient beaucoup eux aussi... Ce que j'ai en tête, en fait, ce n'est pas la douleur physique, ni la vision de...des yeux rouges de ce démon...Tu sais ce qui me donne presque envie de pleurer, quand j'y repense ?

- Le cri...

Elle aussi s'en souvient. Le cri qu'ils ont tous poussé, quel que soit leur âge, leur état de santé, lorsqu'ils ont vu le quatrième Hokage disparaître dans un tourbillon de lumière et de flammes déchaînées.

Asuma hoche la tête, rêveur.

- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier...

Puis il s'ébroue, gêné par ces souvenirs qu'il avait l'habitude de refouler.

- Bon, on ne va pas se lamenter sur notre sort, hein, Kurenai ?

- Non non... murmure la jeune femme en regardant l'écume qui vient mourir à leurs pieds.

OOOOOOOOOO

- Celui là.

- Non. L'autre.

- Mais pourquoi ! Il est tout moche !

- Mais il est moins cher.

- Arrête d'être radin ! On n'est pas pauvres, non plus ! Je suis sûre que c'est plein de cafards, dans ce gouge.

Kakashi hausse les épaules.

- C'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse...

- Toi et tes adages à deux balles...et tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la grosse ?marmonne Anko, renfrognée.

Les deux shinobis sont plantés au milieu d'une rue de la petite ville de Tendo. Ils l'ont atteinte dans la matinée, et après s'être rempli l'estomac à un stand de sushis, ils se sont mis en quête d'un hôtel. Là est justement l'objet de leur dispute.

Kakashi, voyant qu'Anko n'est pas prête de lâcher l'affaire, s'avoue vaincu.

- Comme tu voudras, on choisit celui-ci. Mais c'est toi qui paies la différence !

- Et après, Asuma dit que tu es un gentleman...

Kakashi soupire en suivant la Kunoichi vers la réception du charmant petit hôtel à volets verts pour lequel elle a craqué. Contrairement à lui, elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit, et son humeur s'en ressent. Elle est encore plus agaçante que d'habitude... Heureusement, à moitié endormi lui aussi, Kakashi n'est que très peu réceptif à ses attaques. Il préfère se concentrer comme il peut sur ce nouveau décor.

Tendo est particulièrement animée. Peut-être est-ce jour de grand marché, peut-être vendeurs, éleveurs et bêtes sont ils plus bruyants, égayés par le grand soleil et le vent tiède qui souffle depuis le lever du jour...en tous cas, il n'a jamais vu rues plus mouvantes. Les habitants sont pour la plupart de simples paysans ou de petits bourgeois. Les gens se retournent au passage des deux shinobis, qui offrent apparemment un spectacle rare à Tendo.

- On fera un tour ce soir, pour explorer plus attentivement le coin...pour le moment tout ce brouhaha me donne mal à la tête !déclare Anko en s'accoudant à la réception.

Une femme aussi haute que large accourt à petits pas.

- Bonjour messieurs dames ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Vous avez une chambre de libre ?

- J'en ai justement une qui vient de se libérer ! Vous avez de la chance, c'est la foire au poulet jusqu'à demain, il y a beaucoup de gens de passage...

Elle sort son registre déjà noir de noms.

- Alors...Madame...

- Mitarashi.

- Bien. Monsieur et Madame Mitarashi, vous avez la chambre cinq, à l'étage!

Pas vraiment ravi d'être le nouveau monsieur Mitarashi, Kakashi empoche les clefs que lui tend la réceptionniste avec un regard massacreur à l'attention de sa compagne. Cette dernière a un sourire diabolique.

- On monte voir notre chambre...Chéri ?

Kakashi la suit dans l'escalier, tout en se demandant quelle sera la prochaine catastrophe qui leur tombera dessus dans ce nouveau décor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Nous y voilà enfin...

Les premiers toits d'Ataraki apparaissent comme s'ils avaient soudainement poussé au soleil. Asuma et Kurenai se pressent, impatients d'arriver à destination. La kunoichi aux yeux rouges accorde son pas à celui d'Aranda, dans un dernier espoir de lui arracher quelques mots.

- Dis-moi, Aranda, tu sais qu'un garçon s'est battu pour toi ?

- ...

- Un petit pêcheur...Seita Anitobi ! Il voulait lui aussi te retrouver, par ses propres moyens, bien sûr...Il sera sûrement content de te voir...

Aranda ne cille même pas. Le nom de son soupirant ne semble pas éveiller le moindre souvenir dans le coton de son esprit. Kureani et Asuma échangent un regard désemparé et ne tentent plus rien jusqu'à leur arrivée chez Tran Shiroû.

Yadori, la jeune servante, nettoie la clôture sans les voir venir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent devant le portail qu'elle les reconnaît.

- Vous ? Et avec... Oh ! Je vais prévenir ma maîtresse !

Elle file vers la maison, laissant la porte ouverte.

Les deux shinobis mènent Aranda à travers le jardin, jusqu'au perron. Tran Shiroû jaillit de la maison, hagarde, et prend la jeune fille dans ses bras avec force.

- Ma fille...Mon petit ange...

Gênée, Kurenai affecte de regarder ailleurs. Asuma, lui, n'a pas détourné les yeux et regarde, assez surpris, Aranda rester droite comme un piquet alors que sa mère se recroqueville sur elle avec affection.

Après quelques instants, Tran Shiroû lève ses yeux embués de larmes vers les deux jonin.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous exprimer ma gratitude...

- Nous n'avons pas encore terminé notre mission...marmonne Asuma, embarrassé.

Il se sent mal à l'aise. Probablement le fait d'être remercié sans avoir achevé le travail.

- Mais entrez donc ! Vous devez être épuisés ! Et puis il faut que vous me racontiez comment tout s'est passé ! s'écrie la belle femme aux yeux d'émeraude.

Elle relâche un instant sa fille pour leur faire signe d'entrer. Et d'un seul coup, cette dernière tombe à genoux, fixant toujours un point loin, très loin devant elle.

- Seita..

Elle vient de souffler ce mot, d'une toute petite voix douce et claire.

- Aranda !

Tran Shiroû, aidée d'Asuma, l'aide à se relever.

- Ma pauvre petite...Montons-la dans sa chambre, elle doit être très faible... Toute cette lumière autour d'elle...

Alors qu'ils gravissent les escaliers, Kurenai reste dans le corridor, intriguée.

_Toute cette lumière ?_

Et pourquoi _Seita_ ? Elle a prononcé ce nom comme au sortit d'une longue torpeur, dans laquelle elle est replongée aussitôt...

OOOOOOOOOO

- As-tu vu ces enfants ?

Le gamin que Kakashi vient d'interroger secoue la tête, plus absorbé par le doigt qu'il a dans le nez que par la photographie.

- Nan, jamais...

Kakashi empoche le papier avec un soupir, et reprend sa marche dans les allées noires de monde. Les rayons du soleil se font plus doux, une nouvelle journée touche à sa fin. Il a l'impression que tous ses efforts seront vains. Tendo est bruyante de l'aube au coucher, en cette folle journée de foire au poulet. Les gens sont bien plus absorbés par ces charmants volatiles que par les questions d'un inconnu...

Le jonin aux cheveux argentés se redirige vers son hôtel, le nez dans le « Paradis du Batifolage ». Il serpente entre les passants, manquant à plusieurs reprises de se faire renverser par les carrioles de conducteurs peu prudents.

C'est non sans soulagement qu'il arrive devant les portes ouvertes, et passe devant la réception sur la pointe des pieds, pour que la réceptionniste plutôt bavarde ne l'entende pas marcher. Malheureusement, elle a l'oreille plutôt aiguisée.

- Ah ! Monsieur Mitarashi ! Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

- Euh...

- Il y a de bonnes affaires, hein ? Mon frère, pas plus tard que ce matin, a trouvé trois magnifiques coqs de combat pour une somme dérisoire... Et vous ?

- Eh bien...

- Vous avez rencontré une jolie fille ? Il y en a tellement qui courent les rues...Et elles ne vont pas rater quelqu'un comme vous !

- A vrai dire...

- Ah oui, vous êtes marié, excusez moi...Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés, avec Madame ? J'aime tellement les histoires romantiques...Et en plus j'ai fait du thé, vous voulez une tasse ?

- Ah ! Pas trop tôt !

Anko, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, répare un shuriken qu'elle avait fendu durant leur combat dans la « cave maudite ». Kakashi jette sa veste sur le lit, lessivé.

- C'est la réceptionniste, elle m'a pris en otage...

- Toujours avec tes excuses pas possible, toi !

- C'est vrai, pour une fois !

Anko regarde du coin de l'œil le ninja aux cheveux argentés retirer son bandeau pour s'asperger le front avec de l'eau, histoire de se réveiller.

- Alors, ces recherches ?

- Rien du tout. J'ai du interroger deux cent personnes, aucune n'a pu me dire quoi que ce soit sur ces gamins...Je me demande si nous ne nous sommes pas engagés sur la mauvaise piste...

- C'était ton idée de pousser jusqu'à Tendo, signale Anko.

Kakashi ne réplique pas, sentant l'abattement l'envahir, et se laisse tomber dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce.

Il en bondit aussitôt.

- Ouaille !

Meeeeeow...

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Tu vois bien, un chat !fait Anko en haussant les épaules.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Je l'ai gagné à une tombola !

Kakashi lève les yeux au ciel.

- C'est ça que tu as fait de ta journée ? Et à quoi ça va nous servir, un chat ?

- Mais arrête ! Il est trop mignon !

- Trop inutile, plutôt...

- Rabat-joie...Soupire Anko en prenant le petit animal noir dans ses bras.

Kakashi tente d'évaluer les dégâts faits par les griffes sur son pantalon, mais l'état de ses blessures l'empêche de faire preuve de la souplesse nécessaire.

Anko, qui est allée à la cuisine, revient presque timidement.

- Ecoute, j'ai aussi acheté ça, pour toi, grogne-t-elle.

Elle désigne du menton un sachet sur le bureau et repart préparer son café.

Kakashi en sort le contenu, et ne peut retenir un sourire. Des pansements, un ou deux onguents désinfectants et des cicatrisants.

- J'ai essayé de me rappeler ce qu'il y avait dans les affaires de Kurenai, je ne sais pas si c'est ça qu'elle prend, mais d'après la vieille qui me les a vendus, c'est ce qu'il te faut, résonne la voix de la jeune kunoichi, dans la cuisine.

- ...

Kakashi est soulagé qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir, à cet instant. Il ne pourrait pas la regarder dans les yeux et lui dire « merci ».  
_Je suis vraiment un asocial..._

- Ah, au fait, j'allais oublier...

Anko revient, sa tasse à la main, un sourire malicieux éclairant son visage.

- La vieille. Elle a vu l'un des deux gamins.

**Un petit chapitre un peu plus léger…avant une suite plus sombre que jamais **

**Waouh** **il y a de plus en plus de monde pour déposer des commentaires ! Je vois que vous vous posez des questions, et que l'intrigue vous…intrigue ! C'est génial **

**Prochain chapitre en début de semaine prochaine**

**Ciao ciao **

**Etincelle**


	14. La Lumière et l'Ombre II

Kakashi s'étire longuement et s'assied au bord du lit. La lune est haut dans le ciel. Avec un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, il se rend à l'évidence. Plus question de roupiller...Il faut passer à l'action. Le jeune homme se décide à se lever.

Un petit miaulement attire son attention. Le petit chat s'approche à pas de velours d'Anko, qui dort comme une bienheureuse.

- Pssss ! Héé, le matou ! Pas touche !

L'autorité du shinobi sur le chat est toute relative. Il s'arrête une seconde, regarde Kakashi avec effronterie et entreprend de gravir le dos d'Anko, qui émerge après un ultime ronflement.

- Raaa...C'est toi, le chat ? Je me disais bien aussi que tu avais une façon très douce de me réveiller, Kakashi.

Ce dernier, qui n'a pas l'impression d'être spécialement brutal, hausse les épaules.

- On y va ?

- Quand tu veux ! J'ai la super forme ! s'exclame Anko d'une voix peu enjouée.

OOOOOOOOOO

La nuit offre à Tendo la paix qu'elle mérite. Levés aux aurores, marchands et clients ne font pas long feu après le coucher du soleil. A l'exception des éboueurs, Anko et Kakashi ne croisent pas un seul noctambule durant leur marche à travers les rues pavées de la bourgade.

- Elle t'a dit à quoi ressemblait la maison ?

- Elle m'a assuré qu'on ne pourrait pas la manquer. Elle est montée sur pilotis, en fait. C'était à cause d'un étang, si j'ai bien compris, mais il s'est évaporé. La maison est restée.

- Avec un peu de chance, ils seront quinze ou seize, comme à Senoha.

- ...Ou quarante, à cause de leur précédente défaite...dit Anko, plus pessimiste.

- Ce n'est pas celle-ci ? Là, au bout du chemin.

- Tu as raison.

L'étrange silhouette de la maison se dessine sur la nuit. Elle est en bordure du village, perchée sur ses pilotis, tel un animal qui n'oserait pas s'approcher des hommes.

Une seule fenêtre est éclairée.

- Je ne vois pas de sentinelles...Constate Anko.

Les deux jonin s'approchent sans être inquiétés, et se tapissent sous la maison.

- J'avoue que j'émets des réserves quant à la présence d'un gosse ici...ou alors, ils n'ont toujours pas compris à qui ils avaient affaire...Chuchote Kakashi.

- Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On leur fait « coucou » et on leur demande de nous rendre le gamin ?

- Essaye de rentrer par le chien assis, sur le toit. Tu es plus agile que moi.

- Tu fais quoi, de ton côté ?

Il doit y avoir une porte de derrière...

- Et bien allons-y, soupire Anko, se mettant en quête d'une gouttière.

Kakashi attend qu'elle ait disparu de son champ de vision, et se faufile entre les pilotis. Un rai de lumière attire son regard, à deux mètres de lui. Il filtre entre deux planches. Kakashi, en tâtonnant quelques secondes, se rend compte qu'il s'agit d'une petite trappe, qui servait probablement à jeter les déchets dans l'eau de la mare, du temps où la maison avait les pieds dans l'eau. Il y colle son oreille. Le bois est humide et mou, une légère odeur de moisissure lui chatouille les narines. Il perçoit les pas d'une personne, au dessus de lui, et ne détecte pas plus de deux auras.

_Je me demande si on frappe à la bonne porte... _

Kakashi évalue la résistance des gonds et du verrou de la trappe. Rien de bien méchant...

Il sort de son gilet quatre petits parchemins-katon explosifs, et les colle dans les interstices autour de la trappe. Il va la faire sauter sans gâcher trop de chakra...

_Ca ne sera pas très discret, mais quand on n'est que deux, il vaut mieux être rapide..._

Il récite l'incantation à voix basse, accroupi en dessous de la trappe, prêt à bondir dans la maison lorsqu'elle cèdera.

_5...4...3...2...1...VLAM !_

- Héééé !

Au lieu de tressauter vers le haut, comme elle aurait du le faire, la trappe tombe droit sur Kakashi, qui n'a pas le temps de l'éviter. Au vu du poids qu'il reçoit sur la tête, il comprend rapidement ce résultat inattendu.

L'un des occupants marchait sur la trappe au moment même où les explosions se sont déclanchées, et elle a cédé sous lui, l'entraînant hors de la maison.

L'homme réalise lui aussi très vite ce qui se passe. Il tente de plaquer Kakashi sur le sol, mais ce dernier se dégage rapidement, et fait un bond sur le côté. A moitié recourbés pour ne pas se cogner au plancher du bâtiment, les deux hommes s'observent. L'adversaire de Kakashi est assez jeune, il lui donne à peu près vingt deux ans. Il porte le même costume noir que les hommes qui les avaient attaqués chez Yôki Arama.

_S'il est de la même bande qu'eux, mieux vaut se méfier de son taijutsu..._ Songe Kakashi en dégainant deux kunais.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demande le jeune homme.

Un craquement et un bruit de chute dans la maison leur fait lever les yeux machinalement.

Le jeune homme sourit.

- Visiblement, vous n'êtes pas seul...

_Il sourit comme si ça allait être facile..._

Agacé par cette tranquillité, Kakashi bondit sur lui.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anko essuie son front du revers de la main.

- Pfiou ! Ca n'a pas été une partie de plaisir ! En plus, on crève de chaud, ici...

Kakashi vient de revenir dans ce qui sert de chambre aux deux habitants de la maison.

- Il n'y a rien ici, c'est vide.

Il jette un regard à leurs deux prisonniers, qui gisent à leurs pieds, soigneusement saucissonnés. Le plus âgé des deux a un bel œil au beurre noir, mais garde un air imperturbable. Quant au jeune, il saigne du nez, et ses yeux vont et viennent du visage d'Anko à celui de Kakashi avec une certaine nervosité. Quand un ninja n'est pas tué sur le coup, c'est toujours très mauvais signe.

Anko s'appuie contre le mur derrière elle.

- Bon. Vous allez répondre à nos questions, avant qu'on se mette en colère pour de vrai. Un gamin a été soigné ici par une guérisseuse de Tendo. Vous avez quelque chose à nous dire à ce propos ?

- On ne voit pas de quoi vous voulez parler, réplique le jeune abruptement.

Anko sourit.

- Allons, du calme... On ne vous tuera pas, si vous coopérez.

Le plus âgé esquisse un sourire, mais reste muet. Son compagnon lui jette un regard de biais et aborde la même grimace ironique.

- Ils ne parleront pas, s'ils sont des « Fils du cerisier » comme chez Yôki Arama...soupire la jeune Kunoichi après avoir répété en vain ses questions.

Kakashi passe son doigt sur le tranchant de la lame d'un de ses kunai.

- Ils ne parleront pas si on les interroge comme ça...

Anko réprime un frisson, comprenant ce que sous entend cette phrase, malgré le ton neutre sur lequel elle a été prononcée. Elle lève les yeux vers son compagnon.

- Kakashi...

Il la prend par le bras et l'entraîne dehors, pour ne pas se faire entendre de leurs prisonniers.

Les deux jonin se fixent quelques secondes sans rien dire. Ils n'ont jamais eu à faire _ça_.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous tournons en rond depuis trop longtemps...murmure Kakashi doucement.

Anko se mord la lèvre inférieure. La tournure que prend la nuit lui rappelle des souvenirs redoutables.

- Je...Je suis d'accord avec toi, balbutie-t-elle.

- Bien.

- On...on prend lequel ?

- Le plus jeune, répond Kakashi sans hésitation. Il tiendra beaucoup moins longtemps, il a déjà peur.

Anko retient sa respiration, avec le mince espoir de calmer ses palpitations.

- On y va, alors ?

- Je m'en occupe seul.

- Mais...

Kakashi pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer de se taire.

- J'ai été dans l'Anbu. Je sais comment on fait.

Pour une fois, Anko se tait, et suit Kakashi à l'intérieur.

Le jonin aux cheveux argentés va tout droit vers le jeune combattant, et le force à se lever en le tirant par le col de sa tunique.

Avant de le pousser dans la pièce attenante, Kakashi regarde Anko par-dessus son épaule.

- Surveille l'autre...Et n'entre sous aucun prétexte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Trois heures sonnent à la pendule, sur l'étagère. Anko se laisse glisser sur le plancher, face au prisonnier resté seul avec elle.

La Kunoichi sent une sueur glaciale rouler dans sa nuque, se perdre entre ses omoplates. Ses paupières n'arrivent pas à se fermer. Elle fait machinalement pianoter ses doigts sur les lattes, bat la mesure d'une chanson dont elle ne se rappelle plus.

Encore un gémissement...

Elle se force à clore ses yeux. Si elle se bouche les oreilles, elle perdra toute crédibilité vis-à-vis de l'homme qui lui fait face.

_Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ?_

Elle tente de s'occuper mentalement, comme elle le fait depuis ces deux longues heures, où chaque minute s'égraine péniblement.

Elle se concentre sur les traits de l'autre prisonnier. Il a le visage carré, la mâchoire volontaire... Des yeux petits et violets. De la transpiration agglutine les cheveux sur son front large. Il soutient le regard d'Anko avec bravoure, mais celle-ci discerne la souffrance au fond de ses prunelles. La souffrance et la rancœur.

Un nouveau cri perce le silence.

L'homme ferme les yeux avec un grognement de bête blessée.

Anko refait son chignon sans y penser.

Des images fugaces et terribles se bousculent dans sa mémoire.

Elle continue de battre le rythme, de plus en plus rapidement. Ses phalanges blanchissent sous l'effort.

- AAARGH !

- Oh, c'est pas vrai !

Anko n'a pu retenir ses mots. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, sous le regard anéanti du prisonnier.

Ses poings se serrent contre ses cuisses.

Elle ne peut pas supporter ces cris. Même si c'est indispensable... Si la vie d'enfants en dépend... C'est trop dur pour elle, après ce qu'elle a vécu...

Elle avance vers la porte.

Il faut que ça s'arrête.

Elle pose une main tremblante sur la poignée.

- ...

- Kakashi...

Il a ouvert la porte juste avant elle. Il la voit sans la regarder.

- C'est fini.

Derrière lui, le silence est retombé.

L'autre prisonnier baisse enfin la tête, serrant les dents de désespoir.

Kakashi avance vers la sortie.

- Il faut...Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air.

Il franchit le pas de la porte, chancelant. Anko s'élance à sa suite.

Kakashi s'assied sur le perron et laisse ses jambes se balancer dans le vide.

Anko vient se mettre à ses côtés, se blottit contre lui instinctivement. Au lieu de la repousser, le ninja copieur s'appuie contre elle. Aux soubresauts irréguliers de ses épaules, elle voit qu'il a le souffle court.

- Ca va ?

Il hoche la tête lentement, contemple ses paumes poisseuses de sang ouvertes vers le ciel.

- Tu allais rentrer...dit-il doucement.

- Il fallait que ça s'arrête...  
Elle regarde le ciel, dans lequel les étoiles commencent à pâlir.

- Tu savais que je ne pourrais pas...c'est pour ça que tu y es allé seul, hein ?

Kakashi, sous le coup de l'émotion, ne s'emmure pas dans son mutisme habituel.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu en souffres.

- Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es. A deux, ça aurait été plus facile.

- Peut être...

Le jonin aux cheveux d'argent pose ses mains contre ses jambes.

- Je dois tout supporter. C'est mon choix de shinobi. Mon intérêt passe après, si je peux éviter aux autres de souffrir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?

- Tu sais que... C'est la première fois que je travaille en équipe, depuis...

- ... ?

- Depuis Obito...

Elle croise son regard, profond et impénétrable comme un lac d'eau noire.

- Il...Il y a eu l'Anbu, non ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, dans l'Anbu...

Il lève lui aussi la tête vers les astres.

- ...On ne voit pas la douleur, sous les masques.

**Héhé** **quel plaisir j'ai pris à écrire ce chapitre…vous n'avez pas l'impression que tout est prêt à imploser ? **

**Ce passage est un peu la pour vous rappeler que nos shinobis sont bien sympas, mais que ce sont avant tout des assassins de première classe…**

**Kakashi** **est un rustre oui, mais il se soigne :) (oui, Satji, on peut faire une fixation sur ce perso :p)…quant à Anko, eh bien elle essaye aussi de dominer son coté psychopathe :)**

**Merci pour vos commentaires :) ca fait plaisir de voir des nouveaux et des moins nouveaux (hello Temari bien sur que je me rappelle de toi) lire et commenter mon histoire….**

**PS : comment fait on pour voir le nombre de lectures ?**

**Bybye**

**Etincelle**


	15. Une flamme éteinte

- Waah...

Kurenai frôle du bout des doigts la manche de soie pourpre d'un Yukata négligemment laissé sur le dossier d'une chaise.

- il est magnifique... Tu as vu cette étoffe ? Et ces broderies, sur le col...

Asuma, assez peu emballé par ces considérations vestimentaires, articule un vague « ouais » et se met en quête d'un cendrier.

- Vous devriez l'essayer !

Kurenai, qui admirait la ceinture noire du vêtement, sursaute.

- Madame Shirou ! Je...je ne vous avais pas entendue.

Tran Shiroû a un sourire bienveillant.

- C'est un beau Yukata, n'est-ce pas ? ' Puis, comme Kurenai hoche vivement la tête : Je vous assure, essayez-le, je suis sûre qu'il vous ira à ravir !

« Oh, vous savez, Kurenai n'est pas du genre à mettre de jolies fringues... »

C'est ce qu'aurait dit Asuma, si la kunoichi aux pupilles rouges n'avait pas filé dans leur chambre, emportant le kimono d'été avec elle.

Il se contente donc de soupirer.

La maîtresse de maison lui tend une petite assiette en faïence.

- Pour vos cendres.

Le jonin barbu va ouvrir la fenêtre, histoire de ne pas enfumer la pièce.

- Votre fille dort encore ?

- Elle se repose, oui. Je vous remercie encore de me l'avoir ramenée... Ah, c'est vrai que vous n'aimez pas les compliments...Je peux ?

Asuma allume la cigarette que Tran Shirou vient de piocher dans son paquet, et la lui tend.

Alors qu'elle inspire profondément le tabac, Asuma remarque ses traits tirés.

- Nous retrouverons très bientôt vos fils.

- C'est pour être plus efficaces que vos collègues poursuivent les recherches sans vous ?

Ne sachant pas trop s'il est possible de qualifier un duo composé d'une psychopathe hystérique et d'un éclopé autiste d' «efficaces », Asuma hoche tout de même la tête.

- Nous partons les rejoindre demain à l'aube.

- Tadaaam !

- Hé bien ! Je vous avais dit qu'il vous irait ! s'exclame Tran Shiroû, tout sourire.

Kurenai se tient sur le pas de la porte, vêtue du beau yukata. Elle remarque non sans plaisir qu'Asuma a changé deux ou trois fois de couleur avant de marmonner « Ouais, mais c'est pas très pratique... ».

- Je peux le garder un peu ?

- Oui, venez vous asseoir avec nous !

Kurenai ne se fait pas prier. Asuma tente désespérément de garder le peu de contenance qui lui reste.

- Hum...Où en étions nous ?

- Votre départ prochain... - Tran Shirou fait un clin d'œil entendu à Kurenai.

- Ah, oui, c'est çà ! Et bien...voilà.

La maîtresse de maison contemple songeusement Kurenai.

- Il va aussi très bien à ma fille... Elle doit être aussi jeune que vous...Quel est votre âge, à tous les quatre ?

- Dix huit et dix neuf ans.

- Vous êtes bien jeunes, pour le travail que vous accomplissez... Mais les noms que vous portez m'ont rassuré dès le départ sur vos capacités. Vous êtes la petite-fille de Sagara Yûhi, c'est bien ça ? Un grand guerrier, immense illusionniste...Quant aux vôtres, jeune homme, ils ne sont plus à présenter... ( NDA : ôtez moi d'un doute...Asuma s'appelle Sarutobi...Comme le quatrième Hokage ? Il est donc de sa famille ?) Tout comme les Mitarashi.

Elle s'interrompt, souffle un petit nuage de fumée.

Kurenai et Asuma échangent un regard, soulagés que Kakashi n'ait pas été là pour entendre l'omission manifestement délibérée du nom de Sakumo Hatake.

La kunoichi s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Et les Arama aussi, non ? Hakage-sensei vous tient en haute estime...

Tran Shirou, secouant la tête pour rejeter derrière ses épaules ses épaisses boucles rousses, s'assombrit soudain.

- Vous êtes trop jeunes pour nous connaître. Mes ancêtres étaient estimés et redoutés. Notre pouvoir résidait principalement dans la manipulation du chakra. Le chakra de nos ennemis. On nous appelait « Shinobis de la Lumière ».

Asuma cille.

- C'est peut-être ça...

- Quoi donc ?

- Eh bien...Quand nous avons libéré votre fille, elle m'a brusquement saisi les bras, et j'ai senti mon chakra se bouleverser quelques secondes.

- Impossible, déclare aussitôt la mère d'Aranda, en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier improvisé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la flamme des Arama s'est éteinte. Notre technique ancestrale s'est estompée avec les générations, les brassages génétiques...

Elle hausse les épaules avec une certaine amertume.

- Nous sommes très vite devenus inutiles, sans vrais pouvoirs. Hum...Pas inutiles, en fait. Communs, plutôt. En tous cas, ne tirant plus de gloire des combats, les Arama se sont reconvertis dans les affaires. Nous sommes de gentils riches...Mais nous avons gardé des relations cordiales avec ceux de Konoha qui se rappellent de nous, entre autres Hokage le Troisième...Ai-je éclairé votre lanterne ?

Kurenai hoche la tête.

- Merci beaucoup... Nous sommes peut-être un peu trop curieux...

- Oh, vous faites votre métier ! Les rassure aussitôt Tran Shirou.

Kurenai, après avoir encore remercié leur hôtesse, repart se changer, satisfaite d'avoir obtenu les renseignements qu'elle voulait sans éveiller la méfiance de l'héritière des Arama.

OOOOOOOO

- En route, la compagnie !

Asuma tente de se motiver.

- C'est fou comme on se réhabitue facilement au confort d'une maison, soupire-t-il en franchissant le portail de la maison de Tran Shiroû. Yadori accompagne les deux jonins vers la sortie du village, dont les rues sont calmes comme à l'accoutumée. Kurenai regarde le Soleil tout rose se lever au dessus de l'océan.

- Un jour, on ira passer des vacances, dans le coin, songe-t-elle tout haut.

Asuma hoche la tête.

- Ouais...On se construirait une cabane, on vivrait d'air pur et d'eau fraîche, et on passerait nos journées à empêcher Anko de sauter sur Kakashi pour l'enterrer dans le sable... Je crois qu'on a encore de longues années devant nous avant d'avoir des vacances, Kurenai.

- C'est toujours beau de rêver...bon, nous voilà hors du village.

Les deux shinobis fixent la servante de Tran Shirou, qui se balance d'un pied sur l'autre avec timidité.

Asuma, après un échange de regards amusés avec Kurenai, prend une grosse voix.

- Hé bien, Yadori, qui y a-t-il ?

- Je... - ses joues rougissent violement ' Je voulais m'excuser, en mon nom et en celui de Seita, pour vous avoir envoyé les tueurs... On ne leur a pas donné de signalement, ils ont juste attaqué toute personne qui traînait aux environs de la maison de Yôki Arama...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne nous ont pas vraiment embêtés, à vrai dire... Et heureusement qu'ils sont tombés sur nous, et pas sur ceux qu'on poursuit, et qui sont beaucoup moins commodes...Mais au fait, est-ce que toi, tu as une idée de l'identité de ceux qui ont attaqué Seita et l'ont laissé pour mort, l'autre fois ?

Yadori secoue la tête.

- On ne sait même pas si ce sont les mêmes que ceux qui ont enlevé les trois enfants.

- Il y aurait un deuxième groupe à leur poursuite ? Mais ta patronne n'a engagé personne d'autre, non ?

Yadori secoue la tête.

- Absolument pas. Elle a toute confiance en vous, elle me l'a encore assuré hier soir.

- Bon...Nous verrons bien. Allez, nous te laissons, Yadori.

- Bonne chance, et ramenez vite les Kyo et Shin! Elle baisse les yeux. Seita est déjà tellement content qu'Aranda soit de retour...

Kurenai, sensible à la mélancolie de la jeune fille, fronce les sourcils.

- Il te plaît, Seita, non ?demande-t-elle avec douceur.

Yadori, rouge comme une pivoine, hoche la tête presque imperceptiblement.

- Et ...Lui, il en a plutôt après Aranda Shiroû, c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesce à nouveau, amère.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est plus jolie et plus riche que moi... Mais...ne croyez surtout pas que je suis quelqu'un de méchant... Avant, ça avait l'air réciproque, mais depuis leur retour de voyage, il y a six mois, elle ne lui parle plus. Elle ne parle plus à personne, d'ailleurs. Pas même à sa mère. Elle est comme...Absente.

- Absente ? Répète Asuma, intrigué. Depuis un...voyage ?

- Oui, ils étaient tous partis, la maîtresse et les trois enfants, beaucoup plus au Nord du pays. Et quand ils sont revenus, les gosses ne parlaient plus... Peut être que c'est en rapport avec cette marque, finit-elle par se marmonner pour elle-même.

- Quelle marque ? Demandent Asuma et Kurenai à l'unisson.

Yadori blêmit.

-Euh... Non, rien. Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, je suis jalouse, c'est tout.

Elle rit nerveusement.

- Allez, vous devrez voyager de nuit, sinon ! Et puis moi, j'ai du boulot !

Elle s'éloigne en courant sur le chemin.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?s'interroge Asuma, se grattant la tête.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu'on en entendra de nouveau parler...

**Encore un ptit chapitre… bonne lecture... Heureux d'avoir retrouvé Asuma et Kurenai:)**


	16. Combat souterrain

Anko se retourne brusquement sous sa couverture, avec un grognement de terreur. Elle s'agite quelques secondes, aspire l'air à grandes bouffées.

_Un cauchemar..._

Kakashi s'agenouille à côté de la jeune femme.

- Anko, réveille-toi, on va y aller...

Comme elle refuse d'obtempérer, Kakashi tapote doucement la joue de l'endormie.

- ... !

Elle a ouvert les yeux, saisissant convulsivement sa main entre les siennes. Les deux shinobis restent immobiles quelques secondes.

- Tu as les mains chaudes, remarque Kakashi.

Anko relâche son étreinte, confuse.

- Tu es sorti ?

Le jonin aux cheveux argentés acquiesce.

- J'ai vérifié la garde de nuit. Ils sont toujours trois à l'entrée du souterrain.

Anko s'assied dans son sac de couchage, et entreprend de défroisser ses vêtements.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait attendre Kurenai et Asuma ?

Kakashi hausse les épaules.

- Rien ne m'empêche d'y arriver seul...euh ! _Nous_ empêche.

Malgré la rapidité de la rectification, Anko perçoit le lapsus.

_Chassez le naturel..._

- Ah, je vois, déclare-t-elle simplement.

Kakashi, évitant son regard avec soin, sort de son sac un rouleau de parchemin.

- J'ai laissé des repères genjustu le long du chemin, que Kurenai pourra aisément détecter. Ils arriveront d'une heure à l'autre, et j'ai quelqu'un pour les guider jusqu'à la mine.

Il dégaine un kunaï, appuie le tranchant de la lame sur son pouce, faisant jaillir un peu de sang.

Avant qu'Anko ait pu s'écrier « Oh non ! Pas encore cette ridicule bestiole ! », Pakkun apparaît.

Kakashi lui gratouille l'arrière de la tête.

- J'ai encore du boulot pour toi, vieux !

- Ca va ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Tu es très nerveuse.

- C'est ce cauchemar...C'était...plutôt réaliste.

- Tu as rêvé de Gaï ? Plaisante son compagnon.

- Non, de toi.

- Ah bah merci pour l'appellation « cauchemar » !

- Je n'ai pas précisé le contexte, crétin.

Le ninja copieur préfère changer de sujet.

- C'est bizarre, je ne vois plus les gardes...

- C'est vrai, il n'y a personne ! Il faut dire qu'il est quatre heures du matin, et qu'on est en pleine nature...Ils doivent se sentir en sécurité.

Les indications arrachées au jeune membre des Fils du Cerisier se sont heureusement avérées vraies. L'acte sur lequel Kakashi et Anko ne sont pas revenus depuis n'aura donc pas été vain...

Les deux ninjas ont cheminé quelques heures supplémentaires avant d'arriver au pied d'un petit massif montagneux. Selon leur source, Yôki Shiroû se cache sur les lieux avec l'un ou les deux enfants, dans cette vieille mine désaffectée.

Perchés sur un arbre, nos deux compagnons observent les lieux.

- Bon, soupire Anko après quelques minutes d'attente. Ils ont du aller piquer un roupillon...On tente ?

Kakashi lève le pan du bandeau qui recouvrait son œil gauche.

- Au pire, on les abat.

Les shinobis avancent vers l'entrée des galeries. Se plaquant contre la paroi rocheuse de laquelle sort la bouche menant aux profondeurs, ils échangent un regard et bondissent d'un seul mouvement devant la porte.

- Oh !

Interdits, ils contemplent les trois cadavres vêtus de noir qui gisent sur le sol.

- Ce sont les sentinelles, constate Kakashi.

- Dis donc, tu te serais pas déjà un peu défoulé avant de me réveiller, l'ébouriffé ?

Kakashi secoue la tête, intrigué.

- Il y a une demie heure, ils étaient vivants...

La kunoichi fronce les sourcils.

- Ouhla...Il y a un truc qui cloche, non ?

- J'en ai bien l'impression...On continue quand même ?

- On a pas vraiment le choix...Soyons très prudents.

Dès les premiers mètres, la mine abandonnée s'avère être un véritable labyrinthe. Deux couloirs se divisent une première fois, puis se séparent respectivement en deux boyaux.

- On choisit comment ?

Anko déglutit.

- Je propose qu'on aille d'abord où il n'y a pas de cadavres.

En effet, ils jonchent une partie des couloirs.

Kakashi hoche la tête.

- Mieux vaut tomber le plus tard possible sur ceux qui se sont débarrassés aussi vite d'adversaires dans ce genre... Avec un peu de chance, ils n'ont pas encore trouvé ceux qu'ils cherchaient.

Les deux ninja, passablement tendus, s'élancent au pas de course dans les couloirs, se guidant à l'absence de sang sur les murs. Au passage, Kakashi remarque que les spécialistes en Taijutsu que sont les Fils du Cerisier ont pourtant tout été passés au fil des lames.

_Bon sang, mais à qui avons-nous affaire ? _

Le dernier couloir qu'ils empruntent est plus neuf que les anciens. Les murs sont flanqués de néons, des portes ont été installées récemment, au vu du chrome étincelant des poignées.

Kakashi s'arrête soudain devant l'une d'elles.

- Tu ne sens rien ?

- Si...Une aura assez forte...murmure Anko après une seconde d'attention. Une aura de...Peur.

- Il doit y avoir un des deux gamins, la derrière.

- Compris !

Anko fait aussitôt sauter le verrou qui bloquait la serrure. Les deux shinobis entrent dans la pièce, et s'arrêtent sur le pas de la porte. C'est une véritable chambre d'enfant qui a été aménagée dans cet ancien bureau. Petit lit, jouets sur le sol...Une petite fenêtre, entourée de rideaux bleus, donne sur un autre couloir.

Dans un coin, serrant un ours en peluche dans ses petites mains, se terre un petit garçon aux cheveux roux.

- Shin ? Demande doucement Anko.

L'enfant lève ses grands yeux verts sur eux, l'air terrifié, mais il reste muet.

Silencieux. Comme sa sœur.

Un hurlement les fait sursauter tous les trois.

Anko et Kakashi frissonnent, reconnaissant un cri d'agonie. Tous deux ont un très mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'ils entendent des pas précipités approcher.

- Prend l'enfant, souffle Kakashi.

- Quoi ?

- Emporte Shin avec toi. Passe par la fenêtre.

- Et toi, tu vas jouer les héros ici ?

- Anko...

Les deux amis se regardent. Puis, avec un cri de rage, Anko saisit Shin à bras le corps, ouvre grand la fenêtre et s'échappe avec agilité.

Tentant de s'orienter vers la sortie, elle prend à gauche. Shin ne bouge pas dans ses bras, il est à peine plus léger que le nounours auquel il s'agrippe.

Anko, tout en courant, fulmine.

Elle sait pourquoi il reste en arrière. Blessé, il ne pourrait pas fuir bien loin, la seule solution pour lui est de retarder le plus longtemps possible leurs mystérieux concurrents, pendant qu'elle emporte Shin à l'abri.

Elle pense à Asuma et Kurenai.

_Grouillez..._

- ARGH !

Une brûlure la traverse toute entière, fulgurante. Tout commence à tourner autour d'elle. Elle s'effondre sur le sol avec un cri étonné.

Tout devient noir.

Kakashi recule lentement dans l'étroit couloir, sous les assauts des trois hommes qui ont surgi quelques minutes auparavant. Ils portent des masques rouge sang, qui comme celui du ninja copieur ne laissent entrevoir que leurs yeux. Kakashi ne les a jamais vus auparavant, et ils se révèlent être de redoutables adversaires.

Le ninja copieur sent ses forces le quitter à une vitesse ahurissante. Depuis qu'Anko l'a blessé, il perd son chakra beaucoup plus rapidement en l'utilisant aussi pour tenir le coup physiquement.

Il commet alors l'erreur qu'il redoutait, celle que les autres attendaient. Il perd l'équilibre, et du même coup sa concentration. Une seconde lui est nécessaire pour se rétablir. Une seconde de trop.

L'un des assaillants a déjà crié une incantation, sans qu'il ait eu le temps de puiser les ressources nécessaires à l'utilisation de son sharingan.

- Technique de l'écrasement !

Kakashi laisse échapper un cri de détresse, voyant les murs se rapprocher brusquement, comme pour l'étouffer. A peine a-t-il réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'un sort de Genjustu destiné à limiter sa marge de mouvements, qu'un coup de poing monumental le projette violement contre le mur. Le percutant de plein fouet, Kakashi glisse sur le sol, à moitié assommé. Haletant de rage, il ne peut que défier du regard ses trois adversaires, qui l'encerclent à présent. Il n'entend dans un premier temps aucune de leurs questions.

_C'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire contre eux ? Tenir quelques ridicules minutes, me faire avoir par un pauvre Genjustu...Je n'ai jamais eu le niveau...Je ne l'aurai jamais..._

Le coup qu'il reçoit dans les côtes fait remonter le sang dans sa gorge et la lucidité dans son esprit.

_C'est clair, je suis dans la merde..._

Le plus balèze de ses adversaires le prend à la gorge, et d'une seule main, le force à se relever.

- On sait ce que tu fais là, gamin de Konoha. Ne joue pas au héros, dis-nous où est le gosse.

- ...

Deux autres hommes masqués arrivent au pas de course.

-Hareso senseï, nous n'avons rien trouvé !

Kakashi pousse un soupir de soulagement.

L'homme qui le retient appuie un peu plus sur sa trachée.

- Vous avez pris trop d'avance... Je vais te faire payer pour tes amis, vous essayez trop de nous couper l'herbe sous les pieds ! Allez, réponds-moi, je te laisse une dernière chance avant de devenir vraiment méchant.

- ...

- Bon, tu l'auras voulu.

L'homme au masque rouge dégaine un kunai, et le fait virevolter entre les doigts de sa main libre.

- C'est courageux d'être resté en arrière à cause de ta blessure pour couvrir tes copains. Pour la peine, je vais te rajouter quelques cicatrices, le balafré.

Avec un ricanement horrible, il prend son élan, s'apprête à frapper.

Kakashi ferme les yeux.

_J'ai vraiment été nul, ce coup-ci...Ca me pendait au nez ..._tente-t-il de se convaincre pour défaire le noeud terrifié qui contracte ses tripes.

- Hé ! Vous ne trouvez pas la lutte un peu inégale ?crie soudain une voix claire.

- Pas trop tôt...souffle Kakashi.

**Voila un dernier chapitre de publié avant ma semaine à la plage il y a un peu de baston , c'est un plaisir de les retrouver en forme...**

**Et oui, Asuma n'est pas si insensible que ça...vous avez bien vu comme il etait bourru et géné quand Kurenai a mis son Yukata **

** Bonne lecture (j'en ai déja plus de 1000 KYAAA MERCI!)**

** Etincelle**


	17. Un noeud de mystères

Les hommes masqués s'immobilisent à la vue des deux nouveaux venus.

- On se casse, les gars, fait Hareso.

Puis, après un dernier à coup, il relâche Kakashi et pointe un index menaçant sur les trois jonin.

- Faites gaffe à vous, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver...

Toute la bande disparaît dans un nuage de fumée sombre.

Asuma et Kurenai accourent vers Kakashi, qui est tombé à genoux, toussant à s'en arracher les poumons.

- Ils t'ont blessé ?

- Ca...va...aller... (**nda** **: Avec la voix du pote à Malcolm ** )

Kurenai, remarquant que sa mine n'est pas tout à fait conforme à ses dires, l'empêche de se relever.

- Où est Anko ?

- Elle...a fuit...avec le...gamin...

Kurenai interroge Asuma du regard. Ce dernier a un signe d'assentiment, et la kunoichi détale dans les méandres de la mine, à la recherche du quatrième membre du groupe.

Asuma note non sans inquiétude que le ninja copieur respire avec difficultés.

- Toujours à faire le con avec ton chakra...grogne le jonin barbu. Allez, enlève moi ce bazar, les filles ne sont pas là.

Kakashi hoche la tête et abaisse son masque. Ses traits se crispent aussitôt sous le coup de la douleur, il crache du sang sur le sol.

Toute sa physionomie exprime l'abattement, tant moral que physique. Asuma, peu habitué à voir l'intégralité du visage du shinobi, sent un pincement le prendre au cœur.

- Tu t'es pris une bonne rouste, j'ai l'impression...

Kakashi essuie ses lèvres du revers de la main et esquisse un sourire.

- Ce faisait un bail.

Asuma voudrait lui faire des reproches, mais il choisit d'attendre un moment plus approprié.

Ce n'est qu'après un bon quart d'heure que Kurenai aperçoit Anko, étendue de tout son long sur le sol de pierre froide. Kurenai l'inspecte rapidement, vérifiant qu'elle ne saigne pas, puis reporte son attention sur le gamin qui la dévisage, debout bien droit à côté de la kunoichi évanouie. Voyant qu'il doit avoir moins de dix ans, Kurenai devine son prénom.

- Tu es Shin, c'est ça ?

Aucune réaction. Kurenai se rappelle immédiatement la grande sœur, et arrête le geste qu'elle amorçait pour lui prendre la main. Il se peut qu'Anko ait été victime du même genre de mouvement violent de Chakra qu'Asuma, et étant donné qu'elle en a plus, le choc aura été plus violent. Kurenai, pour la réveiller, la secoue doucement. Après une longue inspiration, Anko ouvre les yeux.

- Ku...Kurenai ?

- Alors, Anko, tu crois que c'est le moment de dormir ? plaisante Kurenai, tout en se disant qu'Asuma commence à dangereusement déteindre sur elle.

L'ahurissement du réveil quitte peu à peu le regard gris de la jeune femme.

- Le gamin...

- Il est juste là, il n'a pas bougé. C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

- Je..Peut-être, je n'en sais trop rien... J'ai eu l'impression de cramer de l'intérieur, et puis plus rien.

Elle se redresse brusquement, faisant sursauter son amie.

- Kakashi, il est en danger !

- Tout va bien, on l'a retrouvé avant toi, bien vivant.

Anko, soulagée, passe ses mains sur son visage.

- Pfiou...Ils se battent encore ?

Kurenai secoue la tête.

- Les types qui attaquaient Kakashi se sont volatilisés quand on a débarqué.

- Ils ont massacré tout le monde, murmure Anko, encore sous le choc.

- C'est une vraie boucherie ! constate Asuma.

Kakashi assurant qu'il pouvait marcher, les deux hommes ont entrepris d'explorer plus en détail la base secrète des Fils du Cerisier. Il n'y a plus âme qui vive, et les cadavres sont tous du même camp.

- Ils devaient être huit à tout casser, et ils ont commis un tel massacre ?

- Si tu as ton bingo book, il faudra voir s'ils n'y figurent pas, à l'occasion, suggère Kakashi. C'étaient tranquillement des shinobis de rang S, mais je n'ai vu chez eux aucune marque d'appartenance à un village.

- Des chasseurs de prime ? Des criminels ?

- ... Ou des hommes de main, conclut Kakashi, tout en rajustant son masque et son bandeau. Quel silence de mort...

Asuma le regarde de biais, amusé.

- Tu comptes le montrer aux filles, un jour ?

- Quoi ?

- Ton visage.

Le ninja copieur, dont ne peut à nouveau distinguer qu'un œil, hausse les épaules avec indifférence.

- J'avoue que la tête que tu tires à chaque fois que tu me vois à découvert ne m'y engage pas vraiment.

Asuma lui donne une bourrade dans les côtes, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse.

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé _pourquoi _je faisais une tête pareille ?

Kakashi le fixe avec le même ahurissement que s'il venait de lui annoncer que le « Paradis du Batifolage » était le livre de chevet de Kurenai.

Les deux hommes se taisent, et continuent d'avancer. Asuma se dit que c'est pour ça qu'il adore Kakashi : un génie au combat qui ne se connaît pas lui-même.

Ils pilent tous deux en même temps.

- ...

Au même moment, Anko et Kurenai, portant l'enfant enroulé dans une couverture, déboulent au bout du couloir. A l'instant où elles vont rentrer dans la pièce, Kakashi s'interpose, empêchant Kurenai d'aller plus loin.

- Tiens le gosse à l'écart.

Anko passe sous le bras qu'il étendait à travers l'encadrement de la porte, et pénètre dans la pièce.

- Oh !

Dans une mare de sang gît un jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants. Ses yeux à l'éclat d'émeraude, grands ouverts, fixent le plafond.

- Où est Anko ?

- Elle dort, répond Kurenai.

Kakashi s'accroupit à son tour devant le feu. Les reflets des flammes dansent doucement sur les visages des trois jonin. Asuma entame le paquet de cigarettes qu'il s'est acheté durant leur détour pour ramener Aranda à sa mère.

- Nous voilà dans une nouvelle impasse. Yôki Arama est mort avec ses secrets, et il nous manque encore le troisième enfant, récapitule-t-il avec morosité.

Kurenai étend ses jambes devant elle, tout aussi maussade.

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi c'est une mission de rang A. Les questions s'accumulent de plus en plus.

- Nous en avons trois. La première, c'est : pourquoi les gamins ont-ils été enlevés. La seconde, pourquoi cet Hareso les recherche. La troisième : quels sont ces pouvoirs qu'ont les petits Shirou ? énumère Kakashi.

- J'en ai une autre, moi : quelle est l'implication de Tran Shirou dans l'affaire ? complète Kurenai.

Le jonin aux cheveux d'argent se tourne vers elle. La Kunoichi note qu'une belle éraflure zèbre sa joue droite.

- Tran Shirou ?

Kurenai fait signe que oui, et entame le récit de leur court séjour chez la mandatrice de leur mission, rapportant aussi leur courte conversation avec la servante Yadori.

Quand elle a fini, les trois compagnons restent silencieux quelques secondes.

- Donc, depuis leur retour de voyage, les trois gosses auraient acquis certains pouvoirs de leurs ancêtres...conclut Kakashi. Ca changerait quand même la donne, je ne comprends pas pourquoi la mère a refusé de nous en parler.

- Peut-être qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas au courant, commence Asuma.

Kurenai secoue la tête.

- Impossible. Apparemment, les enfants sont prostrés depuis ce même retour de voyage. Comme si...comme s'ils avaient été traumatisés.

- Elle ne nous aurait même pas dit que ses enfants étaient bizarres ?

Kakashi s'assied lourdement aux côtés de Kurenai.

- Si elle nous l'a caché, c'est par remords. J'ai la forte impression qu'elle est responsable du traumatisme dont tu parles...

Kurenai, prise d'une soudaine angoisse, l'interrompt.

- Et si... Et si nous travaillions pour le mauvais camp ?

L'œil de Kakashi se pose sur elle. Visiblement, il a compris ce à quoi elle veut en venir. Asuma, lui, est encore incrédule.

- Le mauvais camp ?

- Mais oui ! Imagine : Tran Shirou, je ne sais pour quelle raison, a profondément choqué ses enfants. Peut-être qu'elle les a maltraités, qui sait...Je me demande si...Yoki Arama n'essayait pas en réalité de les arracher aux griffes de leur mère.

Le jonin barbu en fait presque tomber sa cigarette.

- Tu sous entends que nous oeuvrons depuis quelques semaines pour ramener des victimes chez leur tortionnaire ?

- Ca pourrait expliquer la terreur dans leur regard à la simple évocation de leur retour chez leur mère, murmure Kakashi. Restent les Fils du Cerisier.

- Un groupe assez renseigné qui a fait prendre conscience à Yoki des dangers que couraient ses neveux... répond aussitôt Kurenai.

Kakashi verse un peu de désinfectant au bout de ses doigts, et les passe sur sa coupure, découvrant un peu le côté de son visage. Kurenai observe du coin de l'œil la peau lisse et assez pâle de la joue du jonin au sharingan, qui semble le remarquer et rajuste aussitôt son masque.

- En gros, nous n'agissons pas pour le bien de ces enfants, c'est ce que tu penses, Kurenai ? interroge Asuma.

La jeune femme hoche tristement la tête.

- J'en ai l'impression. Pas vous ?

- Tu as peut-être raison.

Kakashi, lui, garde le regard perdu dans le vague.

- Tu n'en penses rien, toi, lui demande Kurenai.

Le ninja copieur hausse les épaules.

- Ce que nous pensons n'a aucune importance, malheureusement. Nous avons été engagés par Tran Shirou pour récupérer ses enfants, nous sommes tenus de le faire.

- Merci de nous rappeler notre boulot, rétorque amèrement Kurenai.

-...

Un ange passe. Puis Kakashi laisse échapper un bâillement.

- Je vais aller me coucher...mais avant ça, passe moi le Bingo Book, Asuma.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Kakashi feuillette rapidement le petit carnet contenant les noms les plus redoutés du pays. Il s'arrête aux deux tiers du recueil et siffle entre ses dents.

- Je crois que je l'ai !

**Bingo Book**

**Avis n° 370-H Rang: S**

**Nom:**

**Tokeha**

**Prénom:**

**Hareso**

**Surnom: **

**La Main Cruelle d'Iwa no Kumi**

**Age : **

**42 ans **

**Chefs d'accusation : **

**- Meurtres du Tsuchikage d'Iwa no Kumi, village caché de la montagne, ainsi que de sa femme et ses trois enfants.**

**- Haute Trahison**

**- Actes de torture **

**- Vol du parchemin des techniques interdites d'Iwa no Kumi**

**A l'âge de 30ans, a fondé une école privée de ninjas, puis a cherché à plusieurs reprises avec son père à prendre le pouvoir dans son village, usant de la force ou de la menace. Recherché depuis le meurtre du Kage du pays de la Terre et de sa famille. **

**Ses élèves l'ont suivi dans sa fuite. **

**Caractéristiques psychologiques :**

**Belliqueux. Particulièrement dangereux. **

**Armes utilisées : **

**Spécialiste du Katana**

**Techniques pratiquées :**

**Donnée inconnue.**

Le ninja copieur referme le livre après avoir fini sa lecture.

- Un rang S...Génial...gémit Asuma.

Kakashi se gratte la tête, incrédule.

- S'il est si féroce que ça, pourquoi m'a-t-il épargné ?

Kurenai réfléchit. C'est vrai qu'Hareso Tokeha, si c'est bien de lui qu'il s'agit, s'apprêtait à porter à Kakashi un sacré coup de kunai, lorsqu'Asuma et elle avaient déboulé. Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté, et qu'est-ce que qui expliquait une fuite si prompte ?

- C'est vrai qu'ils se sont cassés vachement vite, avoue Asuma.

Kakashi tente de rassembler ses souvenirs.

- Ce type voulait me faire cracher où était le gamin.

- Ils le cherchaient donc. C'est clair, maintenant. Nous poursuivons le même but.

- Il m'a aussi dit qu'on lui broutait l'herbe sous le pied... comme si on cherchait à lui échapper, vous comprenez ? Mais ça n'explique rien, finalement.

- Du côté d'Hareso, le mystère reste donc entier.

- Il savait aussi que...j'étais blessé.

- Il est quand même plutôt bien renseigné.


	18. ANNONCE

Hello !

J'ai décidé d'arrêter de publier mes fanfictions dur ce site ! Elles sont dorénavant disponibles uniquement sur **fanfic-fr,** dans leur version intégrale et achevée !

Pour me retrouver, cherchez "Etincelle" dans la catégorie "auteurs" (pas moyen de vous mettre le lien sur ce site, désolée...)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas les commentaires qui sont toujours les bienvenus :)

A la prochaine,

Etincelle


End file.
